


love will be there

by nymeria_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, also be kind to me, gonna be, i mean for alex of course, is gonna be fun with these guys, main Wayhaught Supercorp, only a bit, other relationships later on maybe, wyn and alex's relationship 10/10 would recommend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeria_danvers/pseuds/nymeria_danvers
Summary: Waverly Earp lived a life where everything was easy, but it changed when a new girl, Nicole Haught, moved to the house next to hers, making her experience new feelings.Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were two rivals that didn't want anything to do with each other, but it had to changed when their lives started to take a turn from easy to difficult.Take these four teens and add seven more plus a revenants and aliens, and you'll get how hard their lives are turning out to be.High School // Wayhaught Supercorp AU(Kara still has powers and Wynonna is still the heir)





	1. Of Doughnuts and New Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my one of my first stories in a while, so please be kind! I only have 5 chapters written, I have no idea where the story is going, but it flows as I write it! Also my first language is not English, it's Spanish, so there might be a few errors here and there, but I try to edit as much as I can. Please enjoy the story! I'll be updating every Monday at night mostly! Thanks for reading! And if you like Supercat and Swan Queen, I'll be publishing a crossover as well, so keep an eye on my account!

"Up and at 'em, baby girl," Wynonna yelled into her baby sister's bedroom.

Waverly cracked one eye open and groaned. Why was her sister up? Wynonna was never a morning person, like ever. She was usually the perky one up at five-a-clock. Yesterday was a day a tiring day. She spent the entire looking through the windows to see her new neighbor, and she did. A red head who looked a bit sad to be there, but Waverly was sure she was going to change that.

"Why are you up at the crack of dawn," Waverly said. She sat up and looked at Wynonna, already dressed and ready.

"Dolls texted me saying that a few teachers are giving out doughnuts to the first students who arrive today. Doughnuts! No get up or you're buying me doughnuts!" Wynonna punctuated the last sentence by throwing the young girl the outfit she had laid out the day before. "Come on, Waves!" The brunette left and Waverly groaned, once again.

Doughnuts really, Wynonna, she thought, what a source of motivation. She got up, cursing her sister's existence with every step she took, and got ready for school. As she finished she opened the curtains hoping to catch a glance of her new window neighbor, but no such luck, the drapes were closed. Waverly sighed, took her things and went down stairs.

"Is Gus taking us to school," Waverly asked. Please yes, she prayed in her head. Wynonna shook her head. "Fudge nuggets."

"Hey! I'm an excellent driver!"

"Yeah, sure, say it to the last neighbor's mailbox and cat." Both sisters winced at the thought of old Mittens. Wynonna wasn't an attentive driver, so that ended in crashing, a lot. That was the only time someone got hurt by the crash, luckily the car survived. "Why can't we just take the bus?"

"Because the bus gets here at seven and I want to get to school before that!" Waverly rolled her eyes which made her receive a slap on the arm from her older sister. "Doughnuts, Waverly! There's going to be free doughnuts and I need to get there!"

"Fine!" The dirty blonde girl sat in the passenger seat of the car and braced herself for her sister's driving. She breathed in and looked out the window. That's when she saw the red head again. The girls' eyes connected for a second amd Waverly smiled shyly. The other girl returned the smile with a wink. Waverly blushed and then the moment cut off by Wynonna's reckless driving. "Shit, Wynonna, slow down!"

"Doughnuts!" Wynonna threw her sister a glare and pressed down on the pedal.

Waverly got to school feeling dizzy from the brunette's reckles driving. As she walked in the parking lot she spotted Kara Danvers running to catch up to the school. She shared a glance with Kara's sister, Alex, and they shared a knowing look.

"Your sister, too," Waverly asked, knowing the answer.

"My sister and her dark hole stomach, of course. At what time did she wake you?"

"Five, same as you, I believe." Waverly could tell that the older girl was wearing sunglasses to hide the dark bags under her eyes that were caused by her sister's excitement. "Come on, let's go find our sisters."

*

Nicole walked in to her new school, nervousness creeping up. She didn't want to move away, but her father got a better job, so she had no choice. Hopefully the people in this school are nicer than they were in her other school. In her last school she only had one friend, Shae, who was always there for her no matter what. They've been friends ever since they were five and no she had no one.

She looked at the big building in front of her, taking it all in. She looked at the students and she spotted the girl from that morning. The red head bit her lip as she remembered the shy smile from thar morning which was nothing but only friendly, of course. Her new neighbor was with two other people, a brunette girl and a boy that was wearing a cowboy hat. Weird, she thought.

She started to walk towards the girl but she accidentally bumped into a small boy.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said not looking Nicole in the eyes. He looked scared and fragil. The ginger looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Nicole, I'm new here." She put out her hand in hoped the boy would shake it. The boy looked up, he seemed confused also, but Nicole didn't know why.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." They shook hands. "Umm... Do... Do you need someone to show you around?" Nicole nodded and smiled at the boy, an attempt to lower the boy's anxiousness.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said when they started walking towards the school building. "Do you know who she is?" The ginger pointed towards her new neighbor. She hoped that her new friend would know at least the dirty blonde's name. Jeremy looked at the girl in question and nodded.

"Yep, Waverly Earp, one of the nicest girls in school. She's a real ray of sunshine. She mostly hangs out with Kara Danvers, another ray of sunshine, or her sister Wynonna, she's not very nice. Why do you ask?" 

"She's my next door neighbor." Nicole kept looking towards Waverly's way. The girl was talking excitedly with her friends, her hands were around in the air as she seemed to be explaining something. Nicole grinned to herself, She's so adorable. 

"Crushing on her already?" Nicole blushed. She hasn't really spoken about her being a lesbian, except for Shae, of course. As she looked at Jeremy she could see that the boy was really comfortable with that sort of topic. The small boy didn't really hesitate when making the comment or he didn't seem disgusted by making it.

"If I say yes, are you going to judge me about it?" There was nervousness laced in her voice, she could tell. She wanted to know if Jeremy was new friend material, hopefully he was.

"Of course not. I mean if I hated gay people, I would hate myself, too." Nicole smiled and punched Jeremy lightly on the shoulder. 

"Really? That's cool dude. We can be each other's gay best friend," she said. They both laughed and then went inside of the school.

*

Kara finished eating her third doughnut, completely stuffed in her mouth without second thought at all.. She was happy the promise of doughnuts was true and not a complete scam like Alex had told her in other to keep her in bed in the morning. She almost flew to school, but the Eliza had told her not to use her powers because it was to risky, especially in a new town and country. They moved to Purgatory, Canada, which is very different from Midvale which was in the US. Kara had gotten used to it rather well, Alex was still having a little bit of trouble getting used to it. Plus, they had made great friends and that helped with the new environment. 

"I was so scared you two were going to choke on those doughnuts," Alex said, still amazed by Wynonna and Kara. Waverly made a sound of agreement, nodding.

"Alex," Kara said, "I'm a great eater. I've never choked on anything in my life."

"You choked on those pot-stickers last night." The blonde shushed her older sister and slapped her arm. She didn't choke, the pot-sticker just got lodged in the wrong place. She was very careful while she ate, sometimes she got a little carried away, like today. 

"I didn't! Pick on Wynonna, she did actually choke on one." Wynonna threw a middle finger at Kara's way and rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I don't care what you guys say, I enjoyed those little sons of bitches. This is the best day of my life. Free doughnuts, I got to drive and didn't die, plus I'm pretty sure that there's a pop quiz in Math which I'll know how to do." Wynonna leaned against the lockers with style. She took a deep breath and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Alex kicked her behind the knee which cause her to fall on her ass, hard. The girls laughed really hard. Waverly helped her sister up, still laughing of course. "Ugh, you bitch! You're so gonna get it, Alexandra!" 

"You have to catch me first, Earp." Alex ran away with Wynonna hot on her heals. The two younger sisters watched in amusement as their older sisters acted like children.

"Sometimes I really wonder if those two are just children in a teenager's body," a low voice said from behind Kara, she knew exactly who it was. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face and there she was, Lena Luthor. A beautiful brunette, sister to the infamous Lex Luthor, who was the blonde's biggest science rival. The battle started one day in Chemistry when Kara asked an advanced question that nobody but Lena knew. Then they competed with test scores and the title of top of the class. Also, Lena was also the fastest, after Kara of course, track runner. They were a basic definition of rivals.

"Ugh, what do you want, Luthor?" Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at the brunette. 

"I just wanted to comment on those two, darling. I wasn't looking for a fight," she replied confidently. Darling, why does that do things to me? Things, as in bad things not dirty things, the blonde thought. 

"Well, I didn't-"

"I completely agree with you, Lena," Waverly cut in, giggling slightly. Even if Kara and Lena's "fighting" was just semi-flirtatious banter, it was still annoying and sometimes never ending. She needed to help these two fools realize that they were secretly in love with each other, even if they will forever be to stubborn to admit it. 

"See, Waverly gets it." Kara opened her mouth to reply to the brunette's comment, but the young Luthor spoke first. "I have to get going. Bye, Waverly. Bye, Kara." She three a wink at the blonde, making her flustered in the process.

"She's just so, ugh," Kara grunted, her cheeks red from the wink. Waverly looked knowingly at her best friend and grinned mischievously. "Shut up, Waves!" She threw her head against the lockers, denting it a little, but not to noticeable. "I don't like her," she half yelled half whispered," she's a pain in the ass! Plus I like boys not girls!"

"Sure, Kara, whatever you say. There was little spark between you two and you know it."

"Shut up." Kara shoved the shorter girl who then stumbled into a near by orange juice puddle that was yet to be cleaned up. "Oh Rao, Waves! I'm so sorry!" She rushed towards the other girl in order to help her. Waverly waved her hand to say that it was okay.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I have an extra shirt in my locker for occasions like this." The bell rang and the two friends looked at each other. "I'll change in the bathroom, you tell Mr. Gardener why I'm late."

"Okay... I really am sorry, Waverly."

"It's okay, I promise. I would hug you but I don't want to ruin your shirt." Kara caressed the younger girl's arm then left. 

Waverly got her shirt from her locker and headed to the bathroom. There was a probability that no one would enter to the bathroom at this hour, so she decided to change in front of the mirrors. She started to take of her shirt but failed to take it off completely because it got stuck. 

"Aw, shit," she whispered. She struggled with the shirt some more when she heard the bathroom door open. "Um... Hey, I know this is a weird question, but could you maybe help me?"

"Uh, sure," the other person replied. "I didn't Purgatory High had wet t-shirt contests." Waverly blushed at the comment. Her shirt went off and she got a look at her helper. The new neighbor, the dirty blonde thought happily. 

"My friend shoved me into a puddle this morning, accidentally of course." Waverly covered her chest with her wet shirt, unable to look away from the red head. "I'm Waverly Earp, I'm also your new neighbor." Waverly stuck out her hand with a giant smile on her face. The red head took the offered hand and shook it, giving it a light squeeze. 

"I'm Nicole Haught," the tall girl said with a smirk. Haught, of course, Waverly thought. "Maybe we can hang out tonight? Go for coffee or something."

"I can't tonight... I mean I'd... I'd like too, but I can't... I... have plans, that's right I'm a planner. I need to know like two or three days in advance. I'm in a relationship with a boy-man." Waverly didn't know why all those words just came out of her mouth like that. She wasn't Kara, she had coherent thoughts that worked properly. 

"A boy-man, been there. It's the worst. Maybe some other time?" Nicole shot Waverly a dimpled grin and Waverly lost it for a while. All the young Earp could do was nod. The red head turned to leave and looked back at the other girl. "I mean it, plus you know where I live."

Waverly saw the other girl leave. She felt something that she had never felt before. Nicole made her feel giddy and happy, something Champ never made her feel, at least not a lot. She needed to get to know the other girl better. Waverly looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip as she pulled her new shirt on. This was gonna be a fun year.

*

Nicole left the bathroom with a shy smile on her lips. Yeah, she failed at getting the girl, but she met the girl, close enough. Waverly was very beautiful, also she seemed like a genuinely nice person. The red head went to her classroom with a goofy look on her face, it was going to be a fun year.


	2. Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the second chapter! I'm starting school now, which means I have less time to write, but I have up to chapter 8 written, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy <3

Kara sat down in advanced chemistry class, in the front as usual. This year was going to be different because her sister wasn't in the same class as her anymore which meant she was getting a new lab partner. Alex and her were always partners because it was done in alphabetical order and they were sisters. She just hoped that she didn't get stuck with someone who did nothing. 

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Henshaw said. They were a few muttered responses plus Kara's bright reply back. Kara looked around looking for one person in particular, Lena. When she didn't see her she felt happy and a little sad. _No rival this year _, she thought to herself.__

__"Sorry, I'm late," Lena muttered as she entered. _Darn it _, the blonde thought, _spoke to soon _. Lena grinned at Kara and sat at the chair next to hers. She rolled her eyes as the brunette blew her a kiss. She felt her face and ears grow hot, so she lowered her face onto the desk._____ _

______"So, lab partners, this year it's done a bit differently. Since last year I had people who made their lab partners do everything, so this year it'll be done based on grades. Let's begin, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" Both girls whispered. They looked at each other with a bit of anger. Kara didn't feel like fighting the teacher on it because she was a little thrilled that it wasn't Mike like she was expecting it to be. Maybe Lena being her partner wasn't that bad. Kara knew that her rival worked hard on the things she started, so she had nothing to worry about. Kara felt the other girl looking at her and it was starting to bother her a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What is it, Luthor? There's no need to keep looking at me," Kara said rather harshly. Lena rolled her eyes, there was a blush staining her cheeks as she turned away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever," Lena scoffed. The brunette stole a glance at the blonde girl and then continued looking at the teacher. What she didn't know was that Kara had done the same thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______After school the Earp sisters and the Danvers sisters headed to Waverly and Wynonna's, along with Xavier Dolls and Doc Holliday. The two younger sisters went up to Waverly's room, as the older one and their friends stayed in the living room. Wynonna threw herself on the couch, almost falling off of it as she did. Alex sat on her legs in order to get the other girl to sit up which succeed. The boys sat in two chairs that were taken from the dinning room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you find it," Dolls asked Wynonna. The other two teens looked expectantly at the Earp girl awaiting her reply. Wynonna shifted lightly as she reached for the gun that was sticking out of her boot. The four teens looked at the gun, mesmerized. Alex started to move her hand towards the the gun, but Wynonna slapped her hand away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's pretty cool, isn't it," Wynonna said. She leaned the gun towards herself, examining it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Director Henshaw said that we can start the mission soon," Alex brought up. "And remember we can't tell anyone, especially Waverly and Kara."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"First things first," Doc piped up, "we need to teach Wynonna how to use that gun. I'm pretty sure none of us want to to lose a body part. And I think that giving Wynonna a gun is a terrible idea."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I agree with Doc, training needs to start as soon as possible. Also, Earp, don't let that gun out of your sight," Dolls jumped in. Wynonna mocked the boys slightly and rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not gonna lose this gun, don't be ridiculous." Alex gave her best friend a knowing look. "Okay, fine. I may not be the most careful person, but I swear I'll keep this son of bitch near me at all times."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," Dolls said, "let's talk mission."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Upstairs the younger girls were doing homework, well sort of doing homework. Waverly was looking out the window in hopes of seeing Nicole, but no such luck. Kara, on the other hand, was ranting over Lena being her lab partner. Her arms were flailing all over the place as she ranted at the top of her lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's just so- Are you even listening," Kara asked her best friend. The other girl snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at the blonde and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, Lena this, Lena that. Lena, Lena, Lena. Are you sure you don't like her? She's literally all you talk about." Kara let out an angry puff._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No! I hate her! She's thinks she's so smart-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"-And she thinks she has me charmed. And she doesn't! Her stupid beautiful face and her long black hair and her green eyes. Oh, I'm so in love!" Waverly pout her hands over her chest to emphasize the last sentence. Kara's face was bright red in embarrassment and a little bit of anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do not sound like that!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do to!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do not!" Kara glared at the younger girl, but it didn't last long because she burst out laughing. Waverly started to laugh too. The two girls laughed uncontrollably for about a minute. Kara was the first one to regain her composure. "But seriously, I don't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You kinda do, Kar. Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me." Kara playfully punched the dirty blonde's arm, as lightly as she could._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you my best friend?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I love you and you love me. We are two souls that were meant to intertwine in a friendly way, of course. And also because we have crazy sisters who became fast friends." Kara smiled at the thought of the beginning of their friendship. Alex and Wynonna had met in forensics club, they hit it off instantly. They started to hang out more and more the more they knew each other. They also started to drag their sisters with them which caused the girls to become friends. "I can't believe our sisters are the reason we became friends."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know," Kara said as she lent her head on Waverly's shoulder, "they're so stubborn. Plus Wynonna is so reckless and Alex is very big on rules. I guess I can kinda see it from that perspective." Alex was the one who controlled the older Earp sister's crazy outbursts, well sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"True." The girls laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now can you tell me why you kept looking at the neighbor's window?" Of course Kara noticed she knew Waverly all to well._ _ _ _ _ _

______"There's this girl that moved in next door and I talked to her at school. She was really nice. She also had a really nice smile with the biggest dimples! You should have seen it, Kar." Waverly looked over at the window with a dreamy expression on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Nicole. The entire day was clouded with thoughts of the red headed girl and her dopey grin and her beautiful eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look who's gushing now," Kara said with a small giggle at the end._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not gushing. I don't even like girls." Waverly crossed her arms. She wasn't really sure about that statement as she had never really thought about it much. Sure, she's kissed girls, well a girl, anyway. She just never really thought of it much. Maybe she did. No, I'm with Champ, Waverly thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, you just like kissing girls and complementing your pretty new neighbor."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, the kiss thing was one time! And I don't like my new neighbor in that way, I'm with Champ," Waverly argued. The young Danvers rolled her eyes. She made a sarcastic sound and the dirty blonde gasped. "Fine, whatever."_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nicole sat with her new friends, two nerds, Winn Schott and Jeremy Chetri, and a sorta not so nerd, Rosita Bustillos, in the park near school. She liked hanging with them so far, she just wished she understood science as much as they did. They talked about movies for the first twenty minutes, but then the topic began to shift to scientific accuracy in movies. So now she's just sitting there with a blank look on her face with nothing to add to the conversation. Winn was the one who was leading the conversation while Jeremy and Rosita jumped in from time to time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, new girl," Rosita said, snapping Nicole out of her daze, "are we boring you?" The red head knew she was joking, but she just couldn't stop herself from violently shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No- not at all! I just don't know a lot about science. I'm only average in that topic." She grinned and bit her lip nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay, really," Winn jumped in, "we're just used to going into these scientific tangents that last for hours, but we'll stop for now." The other two nodded to agree with Winn's statement. "So where are you from?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm from Toronto. I really miss it, too. This town just feels a bit strange to me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, yeah, this town's crazy, but you'll get used to it. Trust me," Rosita said. She put a hand on the new girl's arm for reassurance. "Plus, you'll get to see the weird ass crimes some people pull here, they're really stupid." The brunette started to laugh a little, but then she composed herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry, I'm late," a brunette girl said. She sat down next to Rosita. "You must be Nicole Haught, I'm Lena Luthor." They shook hands briefly. Nicole took the girl in for a second. The girl was beautiful, not as beautiful as Waverly, but still beautiful. The others noticed her staring at the Luthor and decided to tease a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look at that, Luthor," Rosita teased, "you charmed another one." Nicole opened her mouth to deny Rosita's claims but the girl kept talking. "What Lena's going to say is something along the lines of, I'm flattered, truly, but my heart belongs to another." Lena scoffed and Nicole shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wasn't charmed by Lena, no offense."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"None taken."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's just beautiful and I appreciate women. I don't know about Lena, but I have my heart set on another. She captured my heart from the first glance." Nicole looked up remembering her beautiful new neighbor. She really hoped she had a chance with her because the girl was clouding her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aw, well I'm flattered, but I do have a boyfriend." Rosita winked at the ginger who rolled her eyes. The boys laughed at Rosita's antics and Lena just observed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not you, Waverly Earp. She's just looks so angelic and so sweet and just so-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Full of sunshine," Lena added. Nicole looked over the her in question. She took the words right out of her mouth. "You're wondering how did I know, well I know Waverly quite well because her best friend and I kinda hate each other. Kara Danvers and Waverly Earp have the exact same bubbly, sunshine personality."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kara Jar," Jeremy jumped in as her took a jar out of his bag. Lena rolled her eyes and put a quarter in the jar. Nicole looked around, confused. "The Kara Jar is something that was made for every time Lena and Winn mentioned said girl. Last year I had hundred bucks in this bad boy and now with just summer and today I have around twenty bucks." Nicole laughed at the two blushing teens._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was last year Winn, this year Winn isn't in love with Kara Danvers anymore. In fact he likes someone else," Winn admitted. Jeremy looked at Winn in a weird way. He took the jar and put it in front of Winn who reluctantly put in a quarter. "For your information the majority of those coins were Lena's, not mine." Lena rolled her eyes. She reached in her pocket and took out a plastic bag filled with quarters. The bag was filled halfway._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, I'm going to rant about Kara, so I came prepared." She opened the bag, it almost fell out of her hands. She adjusted herself and dumped the bag inside of the jar. "I got paired with Kara in chemistry, can you believe it? I just can't believe I got paired with that girl for the rest of the year. I don't think I'll survive this year! With her stupid little glasses and her thinking she's so smart and her stupid peppy attitude! Ugh!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you not gonna mention her arms? Or her beautiful blonde hair? Or her amazing sapphire eyes?" Rosita mocked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was drunk! So shut up, Rosita!" Lena groaned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anyway, your crush on Waverly Earp, totally normal. Happens to the best of us, trust me. I had a small crush on that girl for a bit, but that was a long time ago." Rosita breathed in slowly and smiled in memory._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, she has a boyfriend so I don't really have a chance," Nicole wallowed. She felt sad at her admission of defeat. She didn't even know where that came from._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, but Champ and her have broken up at least three times already, so you might have a chance." Rosita glanced back at Lena who started ranting about chemistry again. Nicole ignored the ranting raven haired girl and looked over at the boys._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, so you know that you do need to worry about something, though. Wynonna, her older sister, she's very protective over Waverly, also there are rumors that say she's kinda crazy," Jeremy stated with Winn nodding his head at every word. Nicole didn't think much of it and pushed the thought of the older Earp aside but it didn't last for long._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you're thinking about not worrying about Wynonna, then stop it because I heard that she beat up Champ for breaking her sister's heart, and Waverly broke up with him in the first place," Winn explained. Nicole grimaced at the thought. She could deal with the crazy older sister, right? Yes, she could because it was worth it. It was totally worth it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kara also has a sister, she's Wynonna's best friend and partner in crime so be careful because that one is also a bit looney," Lena jumped in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Okay maybe winning over Waverly Earp wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought it was going to be. She needed help, she needed courage. _Damn it, I need to stop thinking about that girl _, Nicole thought bitterly.___ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3  
> Also, I'm on tumblr @queen-nymeria-danvers


	3. Drastic Activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This story is so easy to write, like it flows so well, and I love that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's not one of my favorites, but still. <3

Waverly waved goodbye as the Danvers sisters pulled out of the driveway. She took a deep breath and glanced at the house to her left. She really wanted to talk to Nicole. It was something that was eating her up inside, and she didn't know why that was. The teen sat at the steps of the house, still looking at the other house. _Is she there? Does she want to see me? Will I get to see her again? _Waverly's mind was racing. Maybe the ginger was studying or doing chores.__

__"Or maybe she isn't home yet, genius," Wynonna quipped from behind her sister, making her jump. "You do know you're thinking out loud, baby girl."_ _

__"I do know," Waverly mumbled. She toyed with the hem of her shirt as she ignored the next door house and her sister's questioning gaze._ _

__"I know you like making friends, Waves, but sometimes some of them take time. Look at me and Dolls for example, it took 3 years for us to become friends and it wasn't because I hated him, he was just to controlling."_ _

__Waverly laughed at the memory, but she felt like her situation was different in a way. There was something about Nicole that just made her feel a certain way that she was sure nobody would ever make her feel, not even Champ. She wasn't sure if she liked the other girl, but she needed to test it. She was going to get to the bottom of her feelings._ _

__Waverly's thoughts were interrupted by a car door closing. She looked to the left and she saw Nicole being dropped off. The young Earp got nervous all of the sudden. Without knowing what to do, the teen ran up to her room, stumbling along in the way._ _

__"What the hell dude," her sister yelled from downstairs._ _

__Waverly slipped in to her room and closed the door. She approached the window. The teen threw her blinds open. She smiled when she saw a red hair peek through the door. She opened the window and said, "Nicole. Hey, Nicole."_ _

__The other girl looked through the window and smiled. The ginger opened the window and said, "Waverly Earp, long time." Waverly ducked her head. She carefully sat on the windowsill. The other girl followed her actions, but not as carefully since she almost fell._ _

__"Careful there," the Earp girl said with a giggle. Nicole's face turned red in embarrassment. _She looks cute like that _, Waverly thought. She smiled to herself and then shook the thought out of her head. _You shouldn't be thinking like that, you have a boyfriend _, she scolded herself. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Nicole laughed a little. She made a gesture with her hands, with no reason at all. She dragged her hand through her ginger hair._____ _

______"I said, how are you?" Nicole smiled at the other girl, who was blushing. "I mean, I saw you run into the house really fast, I bet you could give the Flash a run," the ginger winked, "for his money." Waverly laughed at the pun. "I see you appreciate puns."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not really," Waverly admitted, "but I guess that one ran into my heart." Both girls laughed. A comfortable silence washed over them. Waverly looked to the side and took a deep breath. "How was your first day? Make any new friends, other than me of course."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, just with our little encounter in the restroom, my day was made," Nicole said. The younger girl buried her face in her hands and let out a groan. She stayed like that hiding her blush. "But seriously, this school is nice. I made a few friends, these geeks I met, I think they call themselves the Science Whizzes or something like that." Nicole laughed remembering their conversation about the group's name._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I know them! Or I know Lena and Rosita, not much the boys. Those girls are really nice and really smart. I didn't know you were a science nerd."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not, I barely understood what they were talking about sometimes! But, even at those times, I can tell they're a really fun bunch to hang out with. And they like to tease each other a lot. They have this thing-" She stopped herself from going farther. Could she tell Waverly about the whole Lena and Kara thing, Waverly is Kara's best friend, after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They have what? Is it the whole Kara Jar situation? Because I used to have something similar for Kara but she never had any money, so I had to get rid of it. Those two are in love but they don't know it yet, they're meant to be."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, I completely I agree with that. I can tell that Lena is loving the whole lab partners situation more than she lets on. Like seriously, she complemented Kara like thirty times during the conversation."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kara is exactly the same! Also Lena sometimes flirts with Kara to get on her nerves, but even then I know the both of them are enjoying it." The girls laughed together._ _ _ _ _ _

______They spoke for more than thirty minutes. They traded facts about one another and sometimes they got distracted and started to speak about ridiculous things. They laughed, they sorta cried, and they enjoyed each others company a lot. Waverly had never felt herself so connected to someone before, and Nicole was feeling the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Waverly," her aunt, Gus, said from the doorway, "we've been calling you for dinner for fifteen minutes." Waverly frowned. She looked at her neighbor and frowned apologetically._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll see you in school tomorrow," Nicole said. Waverly nodded and got off of the windowsill. She waved slightly before closing the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______"New friends?" Gus smiled at her niece. She put an arm around the teen and kissed her temple. "Let's go eat dinner before your sister eats it all." Waverly laughed as they headed down stairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm getting weird readings near the town entrance," Alex said to Dolls. They were at the Danvers residence doing research for the mission they were assigned. There were weird signatures showing up in the radar. Alex was looking through her computer, in a bit of panic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But aren't those signatures always there," Dolls pointed out. Alex shook her head and turned to look at the older boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They're more active than usual, it looks as if they know we're watching. We have to call Wynonna and Doc now!" She took out her phone and dialed her best friend's number as Dolls called Doc. "We need to head to the town's entrance now! The signatures have gone up," she said when Wynonna answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alex," a small voice said. Alex turned around to find her sister walking down the stairs. "What was with all that sudden yelling? Is everything okay?" Kara ran a hand through her blonde hair. Her blue eyes were heavy with sleep which made Alex sure that lying was definitely going to work._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're playing this spy/detective game we found and we think we found out all we need to know," Alex lied. Dolls nodded in silence behind the brunette. Kara looked between the two teens and then she waved her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well can you play your nerd games in silence, I'm very tired." The youngest Danvers exhaled rather loudly. "Good night." She ran up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't believe that worked," Dolls said releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was rather impressed that Alex had come up with a lie so fast and she fooled her sister so easily._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We woke her up, so she was grumpy and not paying attention. She goes back to kindergarten level when she wakes up, she won't ask many questions. Did you call Doc?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, he's on his way over there, let's go." The two teens left the house._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara ducked her head from upstairs. She furrowed her brow. What was her sister talking about? What were they hiding? Her sister never kept secrets from her. She needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on and fast. She went to her bedroom and unplugged her phone. The blonde dialed her best friends number while bouncing her leg up rather impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello," a sleepy voice said on the other line._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Waverly, where's your sister? And I need you to tell me now." Waverly let out an exasperated sigh. There was bed creek on the other side, it told Kara that the other girl was looking her sister. Kara looked around her room with a thousand questions on her mind as she did. What if it was really nothing? What if it was something? She could help after all she was an alien with super strength and super senses._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's not here," Waverly said finally._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think our sisters are up to something, something not good. I heard them talking about signatures and weird stuff I didn't understand. Plus, Alex lied to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Relax, Kara," her best friend whispered, "take a deep breath." Kara did as she was told. "If it was something bad, Alex would have told you and I'm sure Wynonna would've told me." Waverly was right, maybe she was over reacting. She just hoped she was overreacting._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jeremy," Winn shouted. "The signatures are up again!" Jeremy ran and sat next to Winn and looked at the computer. He typed something into it. He took out his phone and then let out a relieved breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's just Rosita," he assured his friend, "she's letting of steam near the line. I'll told her to stop before something happens. We're still good." Winn relaxed. He really hoped his friend went home._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day in sixth period, Kara and Lena were assigned their first work together. They were silently taking notes while watching their experiment work. Kara had a concentrated glare on the beaker as she watched the color shift. This was her usual state during science projects, no one would break her concentration on the task at hand. Well, that was failing a little this time, the blonde kept glancing at her partner. Lena had her brows knit together, her tongue slightly peaking out of her mouth, and she was hunched over her notebook, she looked breathtaking. Wait, what, Kara thought, startled. Did she just say that Lena looked breathtaking? _No, no, no, I don't like her like that _, Kara contradicted herself.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Kara," Lena called softly, touching the blonde's hand slightly. Kara jumped, almost knocking over the beaker in front of them. "Careful there, dummy, we can't do this again if you knock it over." Lena rolled her green eyes and ran a hand trough her hair. "I wanted to compare our notes to see if you have something I don't." Kara shook her head then nodded, fiercely. Lena looked at her in a weird manner. _What the hell is wrong with her _, Lena thought, _she's more unfocused than usual _. Kara fidgeted with her pencil as she moved her notebook. Lena raised her left eyebrow in confusion._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There," Kara answered, her voice wavering. "I've been looking at this thing like a hawk, never taking my eyes off, not once." Lena almost smiled at that, almost. She tried to not smile at Kara's cuteness. The brunette needed to act as if she hated her when in reality she disliked her a tiny bit, not much. She thought the blonde was nice, but she was a bit too bubbly, not that that was a problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh really," Lena replied, hiding her smirk. Kara noticed anyway. She watched as the older girl flipped through her notebook looking over her notes. Lena's dark hair fell over her shoulder, it made the blonde want to run her hands through. _Which is a totally normal thought _, Kara told herself. Every time Lena and her spend time together her thoughts about the other girl became more and more escalated towards loving thoughts, which was not good. "Kara, you're notes are good. From what we both gathered, I think it's more than enough. We're mostly done with the project." Both girls smiled at each other, blue and green eyes held together in a trance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I guess I should start cleaning up," Kara declared, breaking the silence. Lena blinked her eyes rapidly, getting over whatever just happened. She felt warm all over from it, her stomach was jumping with butterflies. She felt very vulnerable all of the sudden. Kara started to clean their work station, a little too quickly. Lena was still looking at her, unable to get her eyes off of the blonde. She felt something big when they had that little staring contest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let me help," the brunette suggested. The both reached for the papers at eh same time, their hands brushing in the process. Kara pulled her hand back slightly hitting the beaker making it spill, and the flame dangerously close to her partner's hair. "Oh my god!" Lena threw herself back in order to move her hair away. "Can you be anymore reckless?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm sorry," Kara exclaimed. Lena opened her mouth to say something back, but she was stopped by their teacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor," Mr. Henshaw scolded. Both girls stopped and bowed their heads. "Please clean your workstation and I hope this is the last time both of you fight in this classroom." The younger girl threw a glare at the older girl, who happily returned the glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Luthor," Kara seethed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Danvers," Lena echoed in the same tone. On second thought Kara was always going to be an idiot, and that was never going to change, even though in her heart she felt guilty about yelling at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!<3  
> tumblr: @queen-nymeria-danvers

It's been three weeks from the beginning of the year. Nicole and Waverly had gotten closer since then. They spent a lot of their free time talking from window to window. The ginger was really enjoying all the attention she was getting from the girl she liked. Her friends were a good group, funny, cool, charming, everything she was expecting them to be. There were times where her not-so-new friends looked like they knew more than they lead on, though it was mostly Rosita, Winn, and Jeremy, Lena was in her own world sometimes. It made Nicole wonder what was going on with them, and what was going on this strange town? The common poorly done robberies were to be expected, but there were also common disappearances and the occasional, weirdly done murder. 

"She almost set my hair on fire," Lena exclaimed, she was on her usual Kara rant. "On fire, Nicole! How can someone be so reckless!" She threw her hands in the air, normal Lena Luthor dramatics. Nicole held in her laughter at seeing Lena fall back to the grass. 

"Maybe she was distracted," Nicole pointed out. Waverly and her started to do this thing where they would hint at the feelings that Kara and Lena had for each other. Sure, meddling wasn't always a good idea, but they needed to make the two foolish girls that they secretly dig each other.

"Distracted by what?" Nicole gave her friend a pointed look. Lena rolled her eyes. "She wasn't distracted by me! Why would you even think that?"

"Because."

"Because, what? Because she likes me and want to date me. Because she thought all the work I was doing was wrong. Because she wanted to hold me and kiss me and-"

"Okay! Are you sure you don't like her? It sound like you do!" Lena flushed. "Oh, look at that, you're as red as my hair." Nicole started laugh.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, Haught!" Lena pushed Nicole back. The brunette looked around and frowned. "Where are the others? They said they would be here at four and it's," she looked at her phone, "4:30."

"I have no idea, but you know them, always up to something." Lena nodded. "Don't think that changing the subject is going to get you out of me teasing you about Kara." 

"What about you? Everything going well with Waverly?"

"I guess," Nicole shrugged. She looked at the ground thinking about her neighbor and their recent time together. She then heard a familiar sound, Waverly's laugh. She looked up to see Kara and Waverly, who was stuck under Champs arm. "I sometimes wonder if I'm being delusional about this. I mean, she looks really happy with that boy. I don't even know why I try."

"Hey," Lena said softly, "Waverly sees how awesome you are. She's probably a little scared about her feelings. Trust me, it happens sometimes. And those sometimes we overreact and make things into a big deal." Nicole took a deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe. I feel like that fool doesn't appreciate her at all," she said while pointing towards where the other girls were. Lena turned to look, she hadn't seen them. She saw the two best friends a long with two other boys, one being Champ and the other being Mike. Lena felt her blood boil, but she tried to ignore the feeling.

"Well, I don't think she's actually happy to be with him," Lena said. "I can tell it's Kara who's making her laugh and smile, so you have nothing to worry about." She rolled her eyes. How can Kara be with the stupid, misogynistic boy. _He doesn't deserve her_ , Lena thought. 

"You okay there," Nicole asked, sensing her friend's anger. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lena lied. She glanced back at where the other teens were with sad eyes. Maybe liking Kara wasn't far from the truth. 

"Hey, she probably doesn't like that douche." The red head rubbed Lena's arm reassuringly. "Looks at us, a bunch of gals having girl trouble." They both laughed. 

Nicole looked over once more. In that exact moment Waverly looked over and their eyes connected. They both smiled, Waverly accentuated hers with a small wave. _Maybe she likes me_ , Nicole thought.

*

"I can't believe you talked me into going out with that idiot," Kara whined as she entered her house. They had just arrived from their somewhat double date with Champ and Mike. Kara didn't want to go, but Waverly convinced her. She really should've stayed home sulking like she was originally intended to. Mike was too of a boy-man for her liking. He was stupid, reckless, and he didn't care about her consent in things. Everything about that date reminded her of why she said no in the first place.

"You had a good time, kinda," Waverly shrugged. Kara groaned. 

"I didn't, he was too touchy with me. I hated it!" 

"I know, I just haven't been feeling comfortable with Champ lately, so I needed you there with me." Kara put an arm around her best friend. 

"Why don't you break up with him? I mean, you've done it before, how is the third time any different." Kara laughed to lighten the mood, all she was received was a glare from the other girl. "Sorry, but you know it's true. I don't know why you keep getting back together with him."

"I don't know either. I have cheer leading practice soon."

"So do I! You're not getting away that easy, Waves." She yanked Waverly's arm when she tried to stand up, pulling her back down. Kara knew why Waverly kept getting back together with Champ, it was because she didn't want to feel alone in the aspect of romance. Yeah, sure she had a lot of boys behind her, but Champ was the easiest one to handle. Even though Kara wanted her friend to be happy, she didn't want it like that. Waverly was settling, and it was not okay. "You need to take a step up in your life and look for what you want! You need to stop settling for him! Get the girl Waverly Earp! And you know I'm talking about Nicole."

"I'm not settling for Champ, okay. I like him and he likes me and we're very happy together." Kara gave the teen a stern look. "Maybe I am! I just can't get my crap together! I feel that if I break up with him, no one's gonna like me."

"Waverly Earp, you are the nicest person in this town, you got a sash and everything, remember. Never doubt yourself like that. There's one person I know who's going a little crazy for you, and I can tell the feeling is mutual. Why don't you go after her?"

"Because I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She does and you know it. People can see her heart eyes for you from space!"

"Funny, I can say the same about you and Lena."

"Don't bring me into this, we're talking about you. And yeah, I kinda figured out that I may kinda like her and I accidentally almost set hair on fire because of it. That's a topic for tomorrow. Right now you have to gather your courage! Talk to your girl! And that's gonna be easy, you're neighbors, after all." Waverly smiled. Both girls hugged.

"You're right, thank you. I have to go because practice, see you there?"

"I'm skipping today, not feeling up to it." Waverly nodded and hugged her friend good bye.

Kara lied down on the couch. Liking Lena isn't as bad as she thought it was, she could work with it. Has she liked her all this time? How had she not noticed? Her beautiful green eyes, her long dark hair, her amazing complexion, and her amazing brain and heart. Lena was the one who clouded her thoughts 24/7, even if sometimes it was in annoyance. She took put her phone. She scrolled through her contacts. Bitch Luthor.

 _ **Kara:**_ I'm sorry about today.

Kara hit send and clutched the phone to her chest. She didn't know if Lena would respond, silently hoping she would. She checked her phone five minutes later, nothing. It was highly unlikely that Lena would want to text her, especially after almost setting her hair on fire. They were enemies, that was all they were.

 _ **Bitch Luthor:**_ Kara Danvers apologizing, who would've thought?

 _ **Kara:**_ Do you have to sound so bitchy, I'm trying to apologize

 _ **Bitch Luthor:**_ Sorry, I accept your apology

 _ **Kara:**_ Thank you! Maybe we can start and try to get along..... I mean, we are stuck together for an entire semester

 _ **Bitch Luthor:**_ That's true... so what's your favorite color? Let's get to know each other, mines blue

 _ **Kara:**_ mines green :). Favorite animal?

This was definitely the start of something new. 

*

Lena smiled at her phone as she was lying down in her bed. Kara wanted to get along. _Could she have feelings for me_ , Lena wondered. She shook the thought out of her head. Kara was a nice person who liked being nice to people, it didn't make her interactions with Lena anymore special. They were exchanging words, civilized words. Okay, maybe Kara almost setting her hair on fire wasn't as bad as she thought. If that was all it took for Kara to text her, they should do it everyday. 

_**Sunshine:**_ Show you're currently watching

Yes, Kara's name might be Sunshine in Lena's contacts, but she liked it like that. It was a constant reminder of what Kara was, she was sunshine. Sure, it sounded like Lena was love sick, which she wasn't, but it fits. 

After the fiftieth message from Kara, Lena decided that maybe this whole relationship with Kara would work.


	5. Something Bad

Lena Luthor started to look forward to chemistry class everyday. Kara and her where starting to get along more than before, they made a good team. She wrote down every joke that Kara told her, she also wrote down her likes and dislikes, for future references. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the chemistry classroom. She looked around, quickly spotting the blonde in her usual spot. She sat next to blonde with excitement. Kara looked far away, she didn't even notice that the brunette had sat down next to her. Lena raised an eyebrow and poked Kara's arm. 

"Kara, are you okay," Lena asked, worry laced in her voice. She put her hand flat against her friend's arm in comfort. Kara blinked several times and let out a breath.

"Uhh," Kara hesitated, "I'm fine." Lena looked into the blonde's blue eyes and saw sadness. She immediately got even more worried than before. Kara looked down at her fiddling hands, ignoring the brunette's gaze. Lena raised Kara's chin with her index finger and her heart broke, Kara was crying. 

"Kara, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Kara nodded. She sniffled then quickly wiped away her tears. "You don't have to tell me now, but I'll be here if you need someone to talk too."

"My cousin was in accident," she croaked. "I don't know if he's going to be okay or not. I wish was there to help, he's the only blood relative I have left." More tears started streaming down Kara's face and her sniffles grew louder. The classroom was empty because it was early, so Kara freely let her tears fall. 

"He's going to be okay, sweetie," Lena comforted while wiping her tears away. "Just think about good memories you had with him and I don't know, just be positive." Lena smiled at the blonde who sadly smiled back. Lena hugged Kara for the first time, the blonde clung to the other girl as she calmed down. Lena took out a napkin from her backpack, handing it to Kara. Kara let out a small thank you and cleaned her face. 

The classroom slowly filled with students. Lena kept sneaking glances at Kara to see if she was okay. She put her a reassuring hand on the girl's thigh and rubbed comforting circles on it. The class started as soon as the teacher stepped through the door. Lena started to retract her hand, but Kara put her hand over the brunette's, keeping it in place. Kara smiled towards Lena who quickly returned it. Half way though the class, Kara was still holding Lena's hand. The brunette's heart was soaring through the sky as she held the blonde's soft hand. It was pretty hard to do her work with one hand being occupied, but it was totally worth it. 

"Excuse me," Principle Hornford said from the doorway, "Miss Lena Luthor is needed in the office." Lena raised her head as quickly as she heard her name. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Had she done something wrong, she couldn't recall anything. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She felt a squeeze on her hand and she quickly squeezed back. She looked at Kara and then to the principle. Lena got up from her chair, walking slowly towards the door. 

"Am I in trouble," she whispered as soon as she was in the hall. Her nerves where growing as she got closer and closer to the office.

"This is a matter that needs to be spoken in the office," the old man answered. They made it to the office. Lena quickly spotted someone sitting inside of the office. _Is that mother_ , she asked herself. 

"Lena," it was indeed her mother, "we need to discuss somethings, in private." Principle Hornford left the Luthor women alone in his office. Lena sat down in the chair her mother previously occupied. Lillian's eyes were red, it was evident that she was crying. Lena had never seen her mother cry, not even when her father had died. It had to be something big if it caused Lillian Luthor to spring out tears. 

"What's going on, mother," she asked nervously. She wrung her hands on her lap as she awaited for her mother to speak. 

"Your brother has been put in prison, he was caught doing illegal things. Superman and reporter Clark Kent did everything in their power to send Lex to prison," her mother explained. Lena was in shock. She knew her brother was up to no good, but she didn't think it went that far. 

"Oh," she muttered. "What are we going to do? Is there going to be a jury on this? Why not tell me after school? What about-" Lillian held her hand up to stop her daughter's questions. Lena closed her mouth. 

"We are going to Metropolis for a few days. There will be a jury and we are to be there on Lex's side, of course. We need to speak with our lawyers."

"Wait, on Lex's side? If he was stopped by Superman, I'm pretty sure that what he did was terrible. If we have to testify against him, we have to. I noticed his sketchy activity since father died, maybe that was what triggered. Also, when Superman came out. Mother, we can't-"

"Lena," Lillian shouted making Lena jump, "we are not going against your brother. I guess I'll do this by myself. You will be staying here in Purgatory, and I'll go and help my own." Of course she wanted to defend Lex, he did no wrong in her eyes. Lena sat speechless as her mother exited without another word. 

She went to her next class, still thinking about her brother. What had gotten into him? Why would he do something that could get him in prison? She did research and found out he endangered thousands of lives by building a nuclear weapon to stop Superman. She felt her eyes tear up, that man was not her brother. Her Lex was kind, funny and not capable of doing something of this magnitude. 

She avoided everyone for the rest of the day. She had fourteen missed calls and thirty-seven from Kara, sixteen messages and two missed calls from Nicole, and thirty messages between Jeremy, Winn and Rosita. She turned off her phone and locked herself in her room. She cried for what felt like an hour. There was a knock on her door.

"Beth," she said hoarsely, "I want to be alone. I really appreciate your concern." She opened the door and saw two familiar blue eyes and golden hair. Kara. Her heart warmed when she saw Kara. She threw her arms around the taller girl and sobbed. Kara calmed her down as much as she could. They were in a reverse situation of this morning. Lena clung to Kara's cardigan, and nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck.

"Lena," Kara said, "it's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm scared," she admitted. "What if I become like him?" That was her number one thought since she received the news. Her parents were both shady people and now her brother, she didn't want to end up like that. She wanted to be good, she wanted to help the world be good. 

"You're not going to be," the blonde reassured. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you have me." Lena recalled her conversation from that morning she smiled into Kara's neck. She readjusted herself to her laying on Kara's shoulder. Kara quickly put an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. 

"I feel like I'm alone," she wept. "I feel like no one is going to want to hang out with me anymore." Kara shook her head. 

"Well, if they're your real friends, they'll stay. And, you don't have to be afraid. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Lena put her hand on top of Kara's. 

"Promise," she sadly laughed. 

"I promise. I will always be your friend and I will always protect you," Kara assured. Thing were going down in Lena's life, but at least she knew that Kara was always going to be there for her, no matter what.

*

"Luthor's down," a gruff voice grumbled. "He failed his simple mission. Why did you think we could rely on him to get rid of the Man of Steel?"

"He had good ideas," another gruff voice replied. "I guess we'll just have to see if Superman will make it, he took some damage. If he does, we have to take this into our own hands."

"What about the heir and the Girl of Steel?"

"We'll just send the seven after Wynonna, but the Girl of Steel, we'll see what we do with her." 

*

Wynonna heard a noise outside of the house. She looked out the living room window, nothing. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she walked back up the stairs. She was almost at the top when she heard the noise again. Wynonna took her gun out of her boot and went outside. There she saw them, the Seven, the revenants who killed Willa and made her kill her father. She was definitely in some deep shit now. She felt around her pants for her phone, no luck. The Earp cocked the gun and shot at one, missing by an inch. 

"I'm screwed," she whispered to herself. She was happy that Waverly and Gus were at Shorty's, two people she didn't need to worry about. She looked at the men in front of her, her eyes skimming over all of them. Willa's screams echoed in her head along with the breaking of glass and the shot that took her father's life. She closed her eyes, when a gunshot rang out. That's when she her friends. 

"Wynonna," her three best friends yelled. The woman cocked the gun and shot in a direction. She hit one of the revenants on the shoulder. The Seven started to retreat, running away.

"Yeah," Wynonna yelled after them, "run away! You will never win, fuckers! Wynonna and her team will beat your asses!" 

"You froze," Dolls pointed out. Wynonna shrugged. The memory of her sister's and father's death still lingered in her mind. They had never had this effect on her, she had never frozen on the spot because of them. If encountering the Seven made her freeze up with memories of her father and sister, then she was of no help to her friends. 

"Willa and your dad," Alex asked. Wynonna nodded, feeling her eyes tear up. She blinked her eyes to get rid of her tears. "Wynonna, we're going to get rid of the Seven, together. If it's too much for you, you can tell us."

"It was like I was there all over again. I heard Willa's screams as she was taken away, the windows breaking, Daddy's shout for Peacemaker, the shot I made, the shot that killed him." 

"Wyn, it's going to be okay. We'll be with you every step of the way," Alex comforted. The red head pulled her best friend into a hug, which turned into a somewhat group hug when Doc and Dolls wrapped one arm around the Earp. 

"We're going to end them," Wynonna declared after calming down. "Those bitches will beg me for mercy." It was going to take sometime for her to have flashback when she saw the Seven, but she was going to get her revenge on them for killing Willa and her father. "We also need to keep an eye on Kara and Waverly, like a really good eye. If these guys are brave enough to face me like that, they're not going to afraid of trying to kidnap our sisters."

"Our sisters will put up a fight, trust me," Alex assured. "I just hope that if they try and kidnap them, that they're together. Kara will protect Waverly no matter what." They knew about Kara being Superman's cousin, it was necessary for their task. 

"And," Dolls piped up, "that the revenants think twice about kidnapping them, because hell will unleash if they do."

"Yeah," Doc added, "this our town."

From behind a bush a couple of space away was Kara, crouched down in confusion. What just happened? And the possibility of people kidnapping her and Waverly, what? She needed answers and she had to get them herself because from the looks of it, he sister was not going to tell her. She needed to tell Waverly, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Also thank you for all the kudos and the comments! <3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	6. Investigation

Kara sat in the Purgatory library along with her best friend, both knee-deep in books about Wyatt Earp and his days in Purgatory. Waverly had agreed to help rather quickly, explaining that she always had a love for investigating. And since that moment the two teens headed to the library every afternoon after school, they told their families that they were studying. Kara didn't think it was a complete lie, they were studying, just not for school purposes.

"So, revenants," Kara whispered, "they're like zombies, right? That's literally all I'm gathering from what you explained to me." Waverly looked up from her book with a weird look, she looked slightly confused and slightly annoyed.

"No," she replied quietly. "They're bad people who died and they come back to life when the Earp heir, Wynonna in this case, turns 17."

Kara nodded. "So kinda zombies? I mean, they used to be dead, they do classify as the undead." Waverly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, sorta zombies," she decided. "My sister Willa used to be the old heir, but she was killed by the Seven, the guys you saw that night. Daddy was going to be murdered by them too, but Wynonna shot him before they killed him. I guess my life has been a wreck." She laughed sadly, then received a comforting hand squeeze from the blonde.

"Hey, look," Kara declared, "this says something about the Seven, and the other revenants. It's their identities. That was surprisingly easy." She moved the book towards Waverly who quickly started to write down everything down. The older girl took a picture of the pages as her best friend wrote down every name. "We half way into the research."

"Are you sure Alex won't tell you?"

"Well, she lied to me, so I think that's a no. What's the Ghost River Triangle?"

"That's where the town is located, it's the piece of land between the Ghost River. How do you not know you've been living here for like two years?" Kara shrugged. She lifted up the book she was holding, causing a page to fall out.

"Oops," she muttered. "I guess I don't pay much attention in geography. Anyway, this mentioned it, that's why I asked." Kara looked at the page that had fallen on the floor, it was folded. She opened it carefully to not break it. It was a picture. A picture of a man hung upside down with seven people standing around them, it resembled the one in the Sheriff's station, except this wasn't Josiah Earp. "Waves," Kara choked out quietly. The blonde offered Waverly the picture, slowly. Waverly looked at it and her eyes instantly welled up with tears.

"Daddy," she cried out. It was Ward Earp in the picture. Kara felt instant regret from seeing Waverly cry. She took the smaller girl into her arms, consoling her.

"Waverly, I'm so sorry," Kara said apologetically. Waverly shook her head and cleaned her eyes.

"It's okay, you had no idea. We needed this picture, we can take it to Wynonna and Alex!" She started to pick up her stuff. "Let's check out the books and let's go." Waverly stood up but Kara caught her wrist to stop her.

"We can't tell our sisters, they'll flip out! They don't want us to get involved in this, so we'll help from the sidelines. We'll identify the Seven and they'll find it coincidentally. That's how we can help." Waverly looked at the ground and nodded.

"Fine," she grumbled. She sat back down, putting the picture in her pocket for safe keeping.

*

"Lena," Kara called out as she stepped into the mansion. "Lena! I need to ask you something!"

"Kara," Lena greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure." She smiled at the blonde. She went down the stairs to hug Kara hello. Kara loved that this had become their new thing. She over enjoyed her friend's hugs. They usually lasted more than any friendly hug would last, but it didn't really matter because it was perfect.

"I need your help with something," the blonde said. "Yesterday I saw these weird men who looked like they belonged back in the old west. You know a lot about the history of this town, and Waverly and I have exhausted the library's books on Purgatory. You think you could help?" Kara was doing this behind her best friend's back, they had agreed to do this by themselves, but the blonde knew that her crush knew a lot about Purgatory. She might know about the revenants, maybe.

"Ummm," Lena hesitated, "this town is a big place for wild west enthusiasts, it being Wyatt Earp's home and all. So, I- uh- guess they'll be a lot of people dressed like cowboys. Look at Doc for example, he wears a cowboy hat to school every day." Lena had said the last sentence rather to enthusiastically, that made Kara suspicious. She looked at Lena directly in the eye, to see if that could maybe get something out of the brunette.

"Lena, please," the blonde pleaded, "there might be something going on in this town and Waverly and I need to know now! Please!" Lena looked down at the floor, contemplating her answer. "Please," she pleaded quietly, grabbing her friend's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I may know something, Lex mentioned it before I came here," she explained quietly. "There are these things called revenants that roam around the town. They can't leave Purgatory, and the Earp heir is supposed to be the one that kills them and sends them back to hell. I have no idea how my brother knew these things, but he did. He thought of coming here and hunting down revenants, but I guess he won't, it wouldn't have done anything anyway. The Earp heir is important to the revenants because they're the ones that can kill them, all seventy-seven."

"Wynonna, right?" Kara was recording the conversation with her phone. There were somethings that Lena said that they already knew, but others that they didn't and they needed all they could get.

"Yes, she's the heir right now. The oldest of every generation of Earps, it used to be her sister, I guess it passed on. When he told me all these things, I just thought he watched to much Buffy the Vampire Slayer along with a couple of old westerns, then I got here and it made sense. All those weird disappearances, the trouble near the edge of the Ghost River Triangle, and don't get me started on that weird trailer park." Lena finished her sentence and dragged Kara to the sofa in the living room.

"So," Kara said after a few seconds of silence, "all these things you told me, are real?" Kara knew they were real, she just needed to see what Lena thought. She didn't want Lena to get involved in these crazy things going on in the town.

"Possibly real," the brunette clarified. "Kara, please don't get involved with this if it is. It's dangerous and I would hate it if anything were to happen to you. Wynonna is the one that can kill those demons anyway. Besides, it's probably not true. This week's events showed us that my brother was not right in his mind, so all that he said was probably the crazy starting to kick in." Kara nodded, she hugged Lena quickly and then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for this," she breathed out. Both girls' cheeks were red from the kiss. Kara got up from the couch and then left. Lena sat there motionless and confused.

*

"Waves," Kara screamed as she burst through Waverly's room. "Wow." There she saw a bunch of old boxes and a giant bulletin board with pictures and information. "I was gone for an hour; how did you do all this?"

"I work fast," the younger girl replied, slightly out of breath. "I found these boxes in the basement, hidden behind Uncle Curtis' old stuff. And some other things I found in the sheriff station."

"You broke in to the sheriff station?!" Waverly shushed her friend. Okay, maybe investigating this was a bad idea, it made Waverly go a little crazy. How does one break into the sheriff station anyway? Waverly was probably let in, she is the nicest person in Purgatory, after all. Still it made no sense what so ever.

"I didn't break in," Waverly whispered. "I went with Chrissy and then I took a little 'restroom break' and I broke into the city records." Kara gaped at Waverly who was cringing slightly at her story. Kara couldn't believe this, the lengths that the other girl would to to find out about something they aren't supposed to know about.

"What if Wynonna sees this mess? What are we going to do then?" They were going to be screwed if Wynonna found out because she would immediately tell Alex who would murder her on sight for helping Waverly.

"I'll take the fall," Waverly confessed. "You'll be in the clear and I'll try to survive my sister's wrath."

"No," the blonde exclaimed. "We take the fall together! It was my idea in the first place!" Waverly looked around, then nodded in defeat. They were a team and if they went down, they went down together, as a team. "Anyway, I talked to Lena. I got a lot of information out of her. I recorded it on my phone." She took out her phone and gave it to her best friend who started to listen and take notes.

"Waves," a voice said in the hall.

"Wynonna," both girls slightly panicked. Kara knew what to do, even if it exposed her secret. There was no way they would clean it at normal human speed, so Kara used her super speed and cleaned the room. She put all the boxes under Waverly's bed and she put the bulletin board on the roof. Waverly looked at her best friend in awe and confusion, but before she could ask Wynonna burst through the door.

"Waves," Wynonna exclaimed as she threw open the door. "I need you to be with me tomorrow. I'm going down to the station and I don't want Nedley questioning me, he won't if you're there. So tomorrow after school. Kay, baby girl?" Waverly nodded.

"Why are you going to the station," she asked. Kara side glanced towards Waverly. What if Wynonna was going to look for the files? They were screwed, not that Wynonna would know that they had them, but still.

"Dolls has somethings to do there and I want you to come with for a while. Plus, Nicole might be there, her dad works there."

"I know. Okay, I'll be there." Wynonna finger-gunned at her sister then left. The dirty blonde turned towards her best friend. Kara lowered her head, avoiding Waverly's gaze. "How?!"

"I'm an alien, like I really am an alien," Kara explained. Waverly let out a noise and gaped. "I'm from Krypton, like Superman, he's my cousin actually. I left my planet when I was thirteen, but I got stuck in a place called the Phantom Zone, where I didn't age. I landed here two years ago and I got adopted by the Danvers."

"Oh," Waverly replied. "That's a lot, but it doesn't really matter because you just saved our behinds with your powers. You think you can bring the board down from the roof?" Kara laughed, and in the blink of an eye the board was back on her bed. "I need to find a place to hide it, that was close."

"Yeah it was," Kara agreed.

*

"We need to be careful with Kara and Waverly," Lena said as she burst through the doors of her friend's shed. It was Jeremy's lab/computer room. He built it with his dad when he was eleven because he needed a space to work in with his friends. It was their usual place of meeting for when they worked on a new case, or project.

"Why," Jeremy and Winn asked at the same time. Rosita just looked up from the chemicals she was working with. Lena sat near Rosita, and took a deep breath.

"Kara came over to my house and started asking me about the town. I'm guessing she saw a few revenants yesterday. She seemed very convinced that she could do something about it, I obviously told her that only Wynonna could do something about it. Isn't this information that Waverly would know?" The other three teens shrugged making Lena roll her eyes. "Aren't you guys supposed to be geniuses?"

"Same as you," Jeremy piped up. "Besides maybe her parents just hid that information from her. You've seen how protective Wynonna is with her, you think she would tell her little sister information about those things."

"Hey, I'm one of those things," Rosita argued. "Waverly knows, she just doesn't know as much as her sister. I've seen her being careful around Purgatory, and she was definitely there the night the Seven killed her sister and her father. She was in therapy for three years, don't you remember?" Jeremy nodded, Winn shrugged, and Lena just listened. "Well she was clearly traumatized that night."

"We just have to stop them before they get too much information," Winn said, emphasizing on too much information. "And we're just finding out now, what if those girls have more information than we know? They're smart and intuitive, they probably have a shitload of information."

"I just want them to stay out of it, I don't want anything to happen to them," Lena added. "They might be smart, but they don't know they're running right into trouble! They're going to get killed!"

"Calm down," Rosita whispered towards Lena. "No one's going to touch Waverly, she's the heir's sister. Those idiots know that if they do anything to Waverly they're going to die instantly, Wynonna's super protective of her. And if they plan to do something, I'll know, and we'll stop them before they can lay a hand on Waverly and Kara."

"You're right on the Waverly thing," Lena said," but Kara could still get caught. She's not Wynonna's sister, she's just her friend."

"You know Wynonna would do anything for her friends," Jeremy pointed out. "It's going to be fine! We're going to be aware of everything going on! We're four geniuses who have their eyes peeled for anything weird." Lena nodded. She still felt the need of stopping Kara and slapping some sense into her.

"You didn't tell her about me, right," Rosita asked, slightly afraid.

"No, don't worry, didn't even cross my mind," Lena answered. She silently made up her mind, she was going to keep an eye on the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying so far! I really appreciate the kudos and the comments they make my day! <3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	7. Help and Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys, I'm sorry I'm a day late. There was a blackout here in Puerto Rico and I had a tough time working on anything, plus last week was kind of eventful for me, either way here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your comments and kudos, they make my day. <3

Nicole looked through the papers on her father's desk, examining the cases. She wasn't allowed to do this, but as long as she didn't get caught, it was all good. Some cases were normal, robberies and carjackings, then there were some that were extreme, stabbings and amputations. One case in particular caught her eye, there were women who went missing and then reappeared without their internal organs, it made Nicole shiver in fear. People in this town were really violent, the thought of someone taking out your organs made Nicole want to hide in her house forever. She heard footsteps, her eyes widened and she gathered the folders quickly putting the to the side.

"Hi," Waverly greeted from the doorway. Nicole smiled at the other girl, her day was instantly made. Her crush on the dirty blonde grew more every day. Waverly's kindness, selflessness, and bravery made the ginger fall a little more every day.

"Hey," she replied. The younger girl returned her smile as she headed towards her. Nicole sat up straight, well as straight as she could for a lesbian, and discreetly fixed her hair.

"What ya doing," Waverly asked perkily. She sat at the edge of the desk, looking at Nicole softly. The older girl felt like she had died and went to heaven. She felt warm under Waverly's gaze. Those green eyes were looking at her with so much kindness. Nicole was dead or she was going to die, cause of death Waverly Earp.

"I was looking of the cases my dad is working on," Nicole whispered. "I'm not supposed to touch this stuff, that's why I looked rather panicky when you entered." Both girls laughed. Waverly opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shook her head. "What is it?"

"Umm," the smaller girl hesitated. The ginger sent her an encouraging gaze. "Do you-uh-want to be a cop when you grow up?" Nicole's brow furrowed. Why was she afraid to ask that simple question?

"Why did you hesitate with that question," she laughed and the other girl shrugged then laughed. "Well, to answer your question, yes. I love law enforcement and solving crimes. I'm not much of a detective but I can keep an eye out and try." Waverly half nodded. The teen seemed deep in thought. The older girl looked at her in confusion, what was Waverly thinking about.

"I'm not really supposed to ask you about this, but," Waverly said quietly, "do you think you could help me and Kara with something? Something rather weird and important." Nicole nodded and sat closer to the other girl. "There something strange going on in this town, and we've been researching it. I knew half of the story already, but the rest was a mystery to me, until a couple of days ago. I need your help with monitoring."

"Monitoring, what exactly?" Nicole's interest was piqued. This seemed like an opportunity to start on her career as a cop. Waverly looked to the side then took a paper out of her pocket. She handed it to the ginger who took it without trouble.

"Everything is explained in this paper. I just need you to read it and do what my instructions say. I can't exactly say it out loud because it's sort of a forbidden topic and sometimes I think my sister hears like a hawk." She let out a cute giggle at the end of the sentence which made the ginger blush for no reason.

"Okay, I'll read it when I get home. Then I'll text you what I think, I guess."

"Thank you," Waverly beamed rather loudly. She hugged Nicole then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nicole's stomach fluttered, if she hadn't died then she was definitely dead now. She felt overwhelmed with happiness. Waverly kissed her! She wanted to run and scream to let out the high she was feeling. Her crush put her lips on her skin. The ginger was 100% sure she was blushing, but it didn't matter. "Nicole. Nicole!"

"What," she said, snapping out of her trance. Waverly giggled, Nicole smiled.

"You spaced out there for a bit." The dirty blonde bit her lip. Nicole couldn't help but look down at the other girl's lips, noticing how close they were, the teen was practically sitting on her lap. She caught green eyes doing the same. The ginger leaned in slowly, the other girl did the same. She was going to kiss Waverly! It was finally going to happen. They were millimeters apart, so close.

"Waves," a voice screeched. The girls jumped apart, Waverly landing on the other side of the desk and Nicole rolling her chair very close to the wall. It was Wynonna. The ginger frowned, _damn Earp_. "Come on, we need to go." Waverly waved at the other girl, sadly. As soon as the young Earp was gone, Nicole threw her head against the desk. She should've leaned in quicker! Why did the world hate her? Was it a punishment for sneaking through her dad's cases? She slowly started to hit her head against her desk, continuously, softly of course.

"Nicole, honey, are you okay," her father, Nicholas, asked rather concerned. She stopped and looked at her father. He was looking at her with a lot of confusion. She grinned and nodded really fast.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine," she replied. Nicholas looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, not convinced. "Girl troubles, nothing to worry about." He smiled at his daughter and nodded rather proudly.

"Finally, over Shae?" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"She was just a friend, but yes. Anyway, I was so close," she made an exaggerated hand grabbing motion, "to kissing her, but her sister burst in and ruined everything." Nicholas laughed. He stood next to his daughter and ruffled her ginger hair. "Dad!" Nicole laughed. "Are we going home?"

"Yes, come on." Nicole was out of the office in a quick motion. She couldn't wait to read the paper Waverly gave her.

Once she was at her house, she bolted towards her room. There she took the paper out of her pocket and quickly read it. Her brain worked to process everything. Earp Curse, heir, revenants, demons, Ghost River Triangle, it was a lot to take in. As she read, she understood why the town was so weird and so creepy feeling. She understood the weird crimes, hell, she understood the weird look in her maths' teacher's eye. She read through the instructions Waverly had given her, the young Earp told her to monitor weird activity in Purgatory, easy. The ginger just needed to go to the station every day and snoop through the cases, she does that already. She texted Waverly to open her window.

"You rang," Waverly chirped. "Do you accept what I told you to do?" Nicole nodded making Waverly squeal. That was adorable. "Okay, I'm telling Kara. I'll see you tomorrow at school." The window closed, along with the blinds. Nicole laughed to herself, that girl was something.

*

Kara was studying over some notes with Lena at the Danvers' residence. Lena had been down lately, finding out your brother is facing three life sentences in prison is not easy. Kara knew what it was like to lose a family member, so she just tried to be there for her friend. She consoled her when the brunette needed her, she made her laugh, she gave her kindness. Just with that, she could tell her friend was getting better.

"Hey," Lena spoke up, "did the math equations give you a result? I was having a bit of trouble with it." The blonde took out her math note book and gave it to the other girl. Lena looked it over, correcting what she did wrong. "Kara?"

"Yeah," she muttered, still looking over her English notes. She felt Lena's index finger lift up her chin. Green and blue connected. Kara felt a pull towards Lena's lips. She tried her best to keep it down, but it wasn't working.

"You stopped looking into the whole revenant thing, right?" Kara didn't want to lie to Lena, but she had no choice, so she nodded. Her blue eyes went down to Lena's rosy lips then to her green eyes. Kara leaned in slowly towards Lena who started to do the same. She was going to kiss Lena, finally!

"Kara," Waverly said bursting into the room, startling both teens making them jump apart. The youngest teen looked between the other two girls, weirdly. They were trying to not be suspicious, but Waverly was clearly not buying it. The two older girls looked like they had just been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," the two teens yelled at the same time. Lena gathered her things quickly and shoved them into her backpack. Kara looked at her, wishing Lena hadn't reacted that way.

"I have to go home, can't be late, I have to help with dinner," Lena rushed out. "See you, Kara. Bye, Waverly." She ran out of Kara's room. The blonde groaned and threw herself back on the bed. Waverly sat next to her best friend, stroking her hair for comfort. She couldn't believe she had just done the same thing Wynonna did to her and her ginger neighbor. She felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Kar," the younger teen said. Kara waved her hands in the air to dismiss her best friend's apology and sat up.

"It's okay," Kara replied. "Who knows if that would've gone well anyway." Waverly knew it would've, but it didn't matter anymore.

*

"I'm sure if I walked in a second later, they would be having a full blowing make out session," Waverly giggled. "I know they like each other and stuff, but I'm kinda glad that I interrupted them. I don't want to see them making out." Nicole laughed at her story. It turns out Kara and Lena had the same luck she and Waverly had earlier. Both sisters were the same, interrupting make out sessions or at least a kiss. The ginger looked deep in thought, too, was she thinking about the almost kiss.

"Those two are probably going to be that couple who make-out in the janitor's closets," Nicole snorted. Waverly laughed in agreement. She could see it happening, Lena brought out something different in Kara. There was a yell from the older girl's house. "I have to go, dinner time. Good Night, Waves."

"Night," Waverly said disappointingly. The taller girl left, closing her window. The dirty blonde looked down at her feet, she was kicking them against the wall. Did she even have a chance with Nicole? She didn't know the answer to that, but she really needed to know because she really liked the girl and she wanted something special with her.

"Waves, you okay," she heard her sister ask. She turned to see her sister in the doorway. She nodded, slightly. Wynonna raised her eyebrow and went towards her sister. "You don't look okay. You know I'm your sister and you can tell me everything." She exaggerated the word everything making her little sister laugh. Maybe telling Wynonna was a good idea. The girls moved to Waverly's bed, the younger sister putting her head in the older girl's lap.

"I like someone," the dirty blonde explained, "I just don't know if I have a chance with them." The brunette threaded her fingers through her sister's hair in thought. The younger teen waited patiently for her sister's answer. Why is she taking so long, Waverly thought?

"Well, have you talked to him," Wynonna replied. Him, Waverly cringed. Sure, she had only dated boys, with the exception of that one time when she kissed Rosita at a party. Her sister's best friend was gay, didn't that maybe make her use gender neutral pronouns like she did. Did she have to come to the conclusion that it was a boy? It annoyed Waverly to her core, but she stayed quiet.

"Yeah, we've been getting to know each other lately. We've talked a lot for the past few weeks. I really like talking to he-," she cleared her throat, "them. They're funny and caring and everything I want in a person. We even had an almost kiss moment today." Waverly twirled a piece of her in her finger, smiling as she replayed the memory of the almost kiss with Nicole.

"You got it bad, baby sis," Wynonna chuckled. "And from what I hear, he likes you, too. Don't wait around for him to make a move, you do it, baby girl. He's probably as scared as you are, I mean I would be too if I knew this crazy bitch was watching over you." Waverly smacked her sister's leg and let out a small giggle. She looked at the window, thinking about how she was going to make a move on Nicole, there had to be a perfect way. "Hey," she poked Waverly's arm, "we're talking! Don't go daydreaming on that boy while here!" The Earp sisters shared a laugh together.

"Thanks, sis," the younger girl said. She hugged her sister's abdomen. "I really needed advice."

"You are so welcome." The brunette bopped her sister's nose. "And tell him to be a gentleman or else he's going to be in a shitload of trouble." She kissed her sister's head then stood up. "Gus, told me to tell you that dinner will be soon, but that was like fifteen minutes ago, so I assume dinner is ready." Waverly rolled her eyes then headed down stairs with her sister. As she ate she mapped out a plan on how to win Nicole over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	8. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter here! This one is shorter than usual. I hope you guys enjoy! <3  
> (Side note: to all who read my other story, I've been struggling with getting the words out, I'm trying my best. I promise!) Also I'm in the middle of writing a long ass Supercorp one-shot, so stay tuned for that

_**TW:**_ Child abuse

Lena got home, not ready to hear her mother complain about her brother's sentence in prison. She knew Lillian was going to over react about everything, Lex was her golden boy after all. That wouldn't have been the case if it was Lena being on trial, her mother would probably send her to jail with joy. Lena knew Lillian didn't love her, she also knew that she couldn't do anything, no matter how much she tried. Her mother was probably going to curse everyone and everything once she started to talk about her precious son's jail time.

Lena huffed, she pushed those thoughts away from her mind. She then started to think about a certain blonde, the blonde she had almost kissed. She almost kissed the girl she liked! Waverly Earp had to just have amazing timing and ruin the moment. It was okay, it still made her giddy to think about being so close to kissing Kara. 

She got out of the car, ready to hear a two-hour rant. The brunette pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked into the house. 

"Mother," she called out, "I'm home!" Silence. Maybe she wasn't home yet. _Good_ , Lena though, _a little break before the complaining begins_. She went into the living room, and sitting there already was Lillian. She looked broken, her eyes were red and it was clear that she had been drinking. Lena felt bad for her, she went and sat down next to her. "Mother, how did it go?" The brunette knew how it went, she just wanted to hear it from her mother, it might help the woman. 

"It was offal," Lillian explained, her voice sounded defeated. "Your brother is serving three life sentences in high tech prison, I couldn't help him, no matter what I said. I just wanted my son to come home, and I failed." Lena's heart broke, she was sad that her brother was in jail, but she believed he deserved it. Seeing the blonde woman in this mode of distress made her feel guilty about wanting her older brother in prison. "They accused him of so many things, they also closed down his labs, claiming they found dangerous weapons and machinery. My poor boy." Lillian started to cry right then. The teen put her arm around the woman, trying to calm her down. 

"Mother," Lena whispered, "I know he's family, but what he did was wrong. He endangered thousands of lives just to get Superman out of the picture. I saw the quotes from the jury, his alien hatred went to new heights-" Lillian pushed out of her daughter's arms, appalled. It was a large amount of force, Lena knew her shoulder was going to bruise. "Ow."

"How can you say that? Your brother was framed and he has all the right to have his thoughts on aliens the way he has, as I do agree with him. He wanted to rid the world of the so-called Man of Steel who's endangering out planet." Lena shook her head and stood up from the sofa. 

"Superman is trying to save the world from men like my brother! Men who think they're entitled to do whatever they please, no matter the consequences! Lex was reckless and stupid, he made a terrible decision! He thought he could just try and kill an indestructible man! Well he-" Lena's speech was cut off by her mother slapping her across the face. Tears welled up in the brunette's green eyes. Her cheek stung from the slap. She put a hand over her cheek and looked at her mother. 

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Lillian commanded. "You will not talk about your brother in that manner. This conversation is over, Lena." Her mother left the room, leaving her behind, in pain. 

Lillian hit her, and hard. That had never happened before, sure she had said some offal things to her, but never slapped her. The brunette was sure that there was going to be a bruise on her cheek. Two bruises, she never thought that the night was going to be like that. She went upstairs to her room and started to cry. The day had gone so great, why did it have to end like this. Maybe tomorrow Kara would make her feel better, not maybe, she knew that the teen was going to brighten her day like she always did. Her phone vibrated. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and say the message. 

_**Sunshine:**_ Good Night, Lena  <3

Okay, her day was saved by this message. She smiled at her phone, sadness starting to wash away slowly. The only reminder the stinging in her cheek and the pain in her shoulder.

*

"I got a message from Black Badge," Jeremy announced. Rosita and Winn looked up at the small boy, expectantly. "They told me to keep an eye on Wynonna, apparently she's been getting in contact with some revenants. Also, they said that there's alien signatures here in Purgatory." Both teens looked at each other, then Rosita decided to speak.

"We already keep an eye on Wynonna," she replied. Black Badge sometimes got on her nerves, it was like they didn't pay attention to their previous orders. They were order to keep an eye on the heir from the beginning of their mission.

"Alien activity," Winn asked excitedly. Aliens in Purgatory, a big thing was a big thing for Winn. He had seen demons, he was best friends with revenant, for God's sake! But he had never seen an alien in real life, well if he counts that one time he saw Superman up close, then yes, but he didn't count it. "Aliens in Purgatory!" He jumped up and down looking like a kid on Christmas Day, which was kinda dumb because he was Jewish. 

"Aliens," Jeremy agreed. Rosita rolled her eyes at her friends, not getting the excitement. "Rosita, I can feel you judging us, but you're like a real demon so shut up, let us enjoy this moment!" Both boys started to jump around the room, much to the girl's annoyance. They were saying incoherent things which Rosita didn't understand.

"You know what this means," Rosita piped up. The boys shook their heads. "We have to keep an eye out for something else, and I'm in no mood for that right now. Plus, we have to tell Lena about it." The boys stood still for a second, then screamed excitedly, Rosita cringed. 

"We have to monitor Aliens!" The two of them high-fived. Both them acting like children made her feel like a mother in charge of two little boys. Lena was barely there sometimes, Rosita felt alone. She had a very little amount of girl friends, and seeing the boys acting like that made her think about getting more friends. 

"Rosita, come on," Jeremy pleaded. "I know you're as excited. Rosita shrugged then started to jump around with the boys. Maybe being their friend wasn't that bad.

"We are not monitoring tomorrow, thought. It's Friday and I want to have a good time." Winn opened his mouth but Rosita held up her hand. "Not by working. I want to have teenager fun!" The boys shared a look, then shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! your comments and kudos make my day!  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	9. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my girlfriend's birthday!! So happy 17 to her!! So, this chapter is ver long, but also I found it kinda fun to write (I only wrote it for fun, lol). I hope you enjoy it!! Your comments and Kudos make my day! <3

Friday night, weekend was nearing and everyone was exhausted. The oldest ones, Wynonna, Alex, Doc, and Dolls, had been out 'till the brink of dawn working on their missions and investigations. The youngest ones with the help of one more, Waverly and Kara, along with Nicole, had researched the strangest cases Nicole stole from the station, until the sun was over the horizon. And the scientists, Lena, Rosita, Jeremy, and Winn, were just tired from their usual week, stopping the world from knowing that Rosita was revenant wasn't easy. 

"Hey," Waverly said, she was sitting upside down on the couch next to her sister, "I know we're both kinda exhausted, but don't you think it'll be fun to have like a sort of game night? I could invite my friends, and you could invite yours!" Wynonna groaned from her spot. She was definitely not moving that night, like not at all. Waverly rolled her eyes then smacked her older sister's leg as hard as she could. 

"Ow," Wynonna yelled. "What the hell, bitch?" She flicked at Waverly's forehead in revenge. 

"Ow," Waverly whined as she sat up, right side up this time. "I was asking you a question and you were not listening! It's Friday night, the house is empty, we need fun! I'm just really bored from sitting here and doing nothing!" Wynonna mocked her little sister, the latter one giving the former a scowl afterward. "Come on, call your friends and let's have fun! We haven't had a game night in a long time!" Their game nights had been cut short when the brunette started working late nights to protect the town from revenants. Waverly knew that her sister had been battling revenants all week, she herself had been reading all week in order to find out about said monsters, but she needed fun. The younger girl felt like she needed to relax after all this week of constant stress, not only with the investigation, but also with school being a bitch. "Please," she pouted. 

"Fine," the older girl grumbled. "Game night, no more than ten people. And we need to try and not make a big mess. Gus, will be back tomorrow and I don't think she'll appreciate trash everywhere." Waverly squealed. She quickly shot a text at Kara and Nicole, telling the latter to bring her friends if she'd like. Wynonna took her time to text her friends as she was not really in the mood for anything but sleep. "Can Alex bring alcohol?"

"You never ask my permission when it comes to your drinking, why start now? But the only thing I will tell you is that Gus won't be happy if she finds out you were drinking, same goes for Mrs. Danvers." Wynonna grimaced then shrugged. Waverly knew her sister wasn't going to listen to her anyway, so why did she even try. "You're going to die of kidney failure, you know that, right?"

"Eh, I won't die alone," the brunette declared. "If I die of kidney failure, so would Alex." Waverly smacked her sisters head, then began to get the house ready for their guests. She put out some games on the coffee table along with snacks and drinks, except the alcoholic ones which Alex was bringing. 

Kara and Alex arrived first, much to Waverly's surprise because the Nicole lived next door. The blonde brought some other games while her older sister brought a bag full of smuggled whiskey, beer, and rum. The two younger girls looked at each other and shook their heads at their older sisters as they started drinking.

"Alex has like seven pounds of alcohol in there," Kara said. "Eliza almost caught her smuggling them out of the house, I had to cover for her." The blonde sighed on frustration. "I swear those two are going to end up with a big problem in the future." Waverly nodded, she opened her mouth to reply, but a knock at the door cut her off. She bounced towards the door, beaming when she saw the ginger on the other side. Next to Nicole was Lena who had brought some chips with her. 

"Hey, Waves," Nicole said softly, "I hope you don't mind, I invited Winn, Jeremy and Rosita. They had nothing to do and you told me to invite my friends-" Waverly stopped her.

"I know, that's what I wanted," Waverly admitted. Both girls shared a smile and went into the living room. The two older girls were setting up some games as Lena and Kara were being all cutesy in the armchair. They were holding hands and whispering. Waverly smiled at them, they looked to lovey-dovey for people who were nothing. Their cuteness was overwhelming, so Waverly decided to throw a pillow at them. 

"Waverly," Kara screeched, "what the hell?" 

"None of that please," Alex pleaded before Waverly could reply. "I've had enough of you two being all cute and gross. I'm wallowing in my single life, I don't to see other couples to remind me of my sadness." She took a long swig from her beer, finishing it off. Alex had broken up with her girlfriend Maggie recently. Maggie's parents had found out about their relationship and made them move all the cross the country. Alex still kept in touch with her, but they decided to be just friends because long distance never works. The older red head was getting used to being single, slowly, Maggie and her were very in love. 

"We're not together," Kara and Lena yelled together. They didn't move though. Both of them were crammed into one of the arm chairs. Lena was sat on the blonde's lap, her arms around her neck, Kara's arms around the brunette's waist. Waverly felt joy for her best friend, they looked good together, even though they weren't.

"Why are you guys such buzzkills," Kara complained. "I just want to be with my friend." Kara's stomach dropped just thinking about her and Lena just being friends. They were close right now, like really close since the brunette was sitting on her lap. It made Kara's chest feel warm and her face too, she was sure she was blushing quite a lot. 

Lena had that same inner turmoil, she like being close to Kara in that sense, but she wanted more. They almost had more that night in Kara's room, but that was interrupted. Lena really liked the blonde and sitting on her lap right now was driving her crazy, especially now that Kara was playing with her hair. Lena was sure she was blushing like crazy. She felt Kara pull her hair to the side and kiss her neck lightly. Her stomach erupted in butterflies and her face heated up even more. 

"Kar," Lena began, "having fun there?" Kara blushed, looking away. She loved teasing Kara. 

"Those two are adorable together," Nicole admitted to Waverly. The two were sitting in the loveseat witnessing the two lovesick teenagers' exchange. The ginger was slightly hoping that would be her and her neighbor one day. Her feeling had grown a lot, making her brain fantasize about kissing her every five minutes. Waverly seemed to like being her friend, she just needed a hint to know if the younger girl liked her like that. 

"Yeah, they are," the youngest Earp agreed. "They also seem to forget that there's other people here, I can't imagine when they're actually together." Waverly raised her hand to throw a pillow at the two girls again, just for fun of course. She was stopped by Nicole's hand putting her hand on hers. The younger girl's eyes went from their connected hands to Nicole's brown eyes. She loved how their hands felt together. They smiled at each other, each one lost completely in the other's eyes. 

"No matter how many pillows you throw, they're still going to end up being lost in each other or being all lovey with each other, it's the pre-honeymoon phase," Nicole explained. Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes. The deputy's daughter felt warm from Waverly's hand, they were still touching. She really wished she did this more often. 

"We're surrounded by lovesick teenagers," Alex grumbled to her best friend. Wynonna looked up from the Monopoly set up. She saw looked towards the youngest Danvers sister seeing her infatuated with the girl in her lap, she pretended to gag, earning a laugh from Alex. Then she turned to look towards her younger sister, the girl was smiling and silently speaking to her neighbor. She didn't see the whole lovesick situation that Alex had mentioned. Waverly was just speaking to Nicole, normally, like most friends would. Her face contorted in confusion as she looked back towards her best friend. "What," Alex asked. 

"Your sister is totally lovesick, but mine is just okay," Wynonna replied. Alex rolled her eyes; her best friend was clueless when it came to her sister. She never saw Waverly as anything more than an innocent little thing who was too young to be in love. Alex saw through all that, she knew Waverly was slowly falling for the other girl, it was obvious. Wynonna mentioned how her sister talked a lot about the new girl, never failing to bring her up in a conversation, a tell-tale sign. "Waverly is just friendly, she did win nicest person in Purgatory."

"Whatever you say friend," the red head snorted. Wynonna mocked her, her sister wasn't in love or at the very least liking Nicole, she would've noticed.

"Whatever," Wynonna muttered. 

Dolls and Doc had arrived next, both fighting slightly to see who got to sit next to the oldest Earp. Alex found it amusing to see the two men fight over her best friend, who, she might add, was completely clueless to the situation, as she to everything. She without a doubt knew that they were arguing about it all the way to the Earp residence. She gave the two men a cheeky look which caused them flip her off. She silently hoped that Wynonna noticed soon. The brunette and Doc had a brief affair when they first became friends, but they called it off and Doc found a girlfriend a while after. Dolls was very much in love with Wynonna, Alex was sure that he was never going to get over her. She was actually silently rooting for him. Speaking of Dolls, he won and he sat next to oldest Earp. 

"Jeez, you two are like two little five year olds," Wynonna complained. "What was with all the pushing? You asses almost hit me." Alex snorted, she knew her best friend was just being dramatic. 

"Sorry," the two barked rather quickly. Wynonna wasn't as stupid as her friends thought, she knew that Dolls and Doc were wrapped around her finger. She could get them to do whatever they want for her, but she never did, okay only sometimes. Anyway, she didn't want to ruin the friendship by picking one of the boys, so she just pretended that she didn't know. She liked both of them, she was just waiting for one of them to confess to her, that way she was going to choose. 

"It's okay, just be careful, morons." 

Next arrived Winn, Rosita, and Jeremy. They all sat on the ground. Winn had brought his PS3, just in case they wanted to play later, Jeremy brought some snacks, and Rosita brought some other games. Rosita and Waverly hadn't spoken since the night they had kissed in the party, so they were still on awkward terms. They were both trying to avoid each other, especially Waverly who hadn't told anyone but Kara about what happened. 

"Okay," Alex clapped her hands, "Wynonna and I set up Monopoly, but if you want to play something else you can. I personally want to play PS3 because it's been a while since I have." 

"I want to play whatever as long as it's with you guys," Kara said sweetly. Lena smiled at her, um, something and gave her a small kiss. 

"I agree," Waverly addressed. Nicole nodded next to her. 

"I have an idea," Jeremy declared. "Why don't we take turns? There's eleven of us, four controllers and eight Monopoly pieces. Seven of us play the board game as four of play video games, when the video game round ends, some of switch."

"That's a good idea, dude," Winn shouted, high-fiving his best friend. Both boys looked at each other longer than necessary, causing Rosita to smirk. It was no secret that her two best friends liked each other, well it was a secret to the boys. She had received gushing from both ends, it was extremely cute. She really wanted them to man up and tell each other already, but that required a lot of pushing. 

"I agree with Jeremy," Doc said. Jeremy stuttered a thank you. Winn raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to ignore it. 

"'Guess it's settled," Alex said. 

They chose who got to play what by pulling names out of a hat. Alex, Jeremy, Nicole, and Lena got the first video game round as the others played Monopoly. They decided that the three bottom scores would pass the controllers, in the order established by Monopoly. Lena was surprisingly skilled in in the video game they were playing, winning three rounds in a row, she only lost the rounds where she played with Kara, as the blonde distracted her. Winn always got second, Wynonna always lost, so did her sister, Nicole got second or third, depending on who played, Jeremy won the rounds where Kara was playing, and Doc and Dolls got bottom scores always. Monopoly was left by itself in the end as they got tired of it by the fourth round. 

"Wanna play a drinking game," Rosita asked. She had moved from the ground to Doc's lap which was bothering Wynonna a little, but she wasn't going to voice her opinion. 

"I don't drink," Waverly and Kara squeaked at the same time. Their older sisters rolled their eyes, why were they so alike? 

"Come on, Waverly," her older sister insisted, "it's just one game, you're not going to die from it." Waverly shrugged. She leaned her head on the ginger's shoulder. Nicole's stomach lit up at that action, and a goofy smile spread across her face. 

"Fine," Waverly complied. "Only, if Kara does it too!" The Danvers sisters looked at each other in panic, the blonde couldn't get drunk, she was an alien. Alex shrugged at her sister, who gave a thumbs up as a yes. 

"Never have I ever or truth or dare," Alex asked. They decided on Never have I ever first, then truth or dare. 

"I wanna start," Wynonna hollered. "Never have I ever, kissed a girl." Alex's head shot towards her best friend, she didn't believe her. There is no way her best friend had never kissed a girl. Kara, Alex, Nicole, Doc, Dolls, Rosita, and Winn took a shot to Wynonna's expectation. What she didn't expect was for her sister to take a shot. 

"Waverly," she shouted. "When?" 

"Last year, it was actually Rosita," Waverly admitted. The two girls in question blushed bright red as they remembered what happened. Wynonna looked at her sister in surprise, she really didn't expect that. The brunette herself had too, she just couldn't think about anything she had never done. 

"Never have I ever," Alex thought out. "Oh! Gotten back with an ex!" Waverly and Kara were the only ones who drank to that. 

"That was on purpose, Alex," Kara accused. Alex shrugged and stuck her tongue out. 

"Never have I ever lied about where I'm from," Waverly said. Everyone stayed quiet and waited, except for Kara who shyly raised her shot glass and took back her drink. Lena tilted her head, her left eyebrow raised. The blonde waved her hand to dismiss Lena's question. She mouthed 'Later' to the young brunette, she then took her turn. Later was never, really, she'll probably just tell Lena that she's from Russia or something. 

"Umm," Kara thought, she bit her bottom lip. It was pretty hard to think when a lot of people where looking at her. 

"Oh, come on, Kara," her sister whined, "you're literally the most innocent person in this room. There's a lot of things you haven't done." Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Never have I ever gotten drunk," Kara cheerfully admitted. Everyone took a shot, except Waverly and Nicole. 

"Yeah, Waves," Wynonna scoffed, "not even you believe that." The dirty blonde flipped her sister off, ignoring her accusations. She had gotten drunk once, but it wasn't that drunk, she was a little conscious of her actions. Her sister and her had a stare down which ended with her taking a shot. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on a close friend," Rosita declared. Kara blushed and tried to hide herself drinking, same went for Waverly. Lena noticed Kara drink and silently hoped it was her, as she took her own drink. Nicole was also in the same thought process as Lena. Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, and Winn took a drink as well. 

They went around for a while, most of them were drunk by the end of the game. The four juniors were not as drunk as you'd think, they were very heavy weights, since they drank all the time. The sophomores on the other hand, they were really drunk, most of them couldn't even get up. Winn and Jeremy had fallen asleep on the floor, but Dolls put them on the couch draping a blanket over them. Lena and Kara were still on the armchair, the blonde playing with the brunette's hair. Alex got sick of watching them all, so she turned in really early. 

Waverly and Nicole were sitting really close, they leaned against each other while they sat on the floor. Nicole had her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, stroking her arm up and down. Waverly had her head in the crook of Nicole's neck, enjoying their closeness. Her head was clouded with alcohol, she was considering things which she would never do when she was sober, like kiss the ginger girl next to her. She looked around, she saw her sister and her friends moving to the kitchen to finishing cleaning, while the rest were either asleep or just talking. 

"Hey, Nic," the dirty blonde called out silently. Nicole pulled away slightly from the smaller girl who whined from the loss of contact, which made the ginger smile. She was really enjoying her night, she was close to her crush all night. She was very drunk right now and she knew she might do something she would regret in the morning, not that she really cared, she probably wouldn't remember. Waverly looked up at her in a very adorable manner. 

"Yeah," she responded. 

"Truth or dare," Waverly whispered, her breath smelling like alcohol. She swayed slightly as she looked up at her neighbor. 

"Umm," Nicole thought out. "Dare." Waverly got a devilish glint in her eyes which made a Nicole nervous and excited. 

"I dare you to kiss me," the younger girl grinned. Nicole looked at her, her eyes shifting from Waverly's green eyes to her lips. She leaned in, the other girl met her half way. They kissed slowly at first, but then it started to escalate to a drunken sloppy kiss. This was definitely going to be fun to talk about in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it posted well, I'm on mobile because I have no Wifi. <3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers  
> also my gf's tumblr, cause why not: princess-ashryver


	10. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is being posted late, but my Wifi was being problematic and Pitch Perfect 2 was on xD. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Your kudos and comments make my day! <3

Waverly woke up to sunlight on her face. She grimaced and threw a hand over her face. Her head was pounding, she also smelled like a liquor store. The girl nuzzled into her pillow, until she noticed she wasn't in her room. She cracked on eye open and sat up quickly, she was sleeping on her ginger neighbor. Her head started to pound so she screwed her eyes shut. She barely remembered last night, everything went blurry after their game of never have I ever.

"Here, baby girl," she heard her sister's voice say. Waverly turned around to see her sister with two aspirins and a glass of water. She hugged her older sister's legs then took the pills and water happily. 

"I love you so much," the younger girl breathed out. Wynonna ruffled her sister's hair.

"Yeah, love you too," Wynonna replied. "Help me wake these losers up. Gus gets back at twelve and its already ten." Waverly got up from the floor, with on last glance at her sleeping partner. She decided to wake her up, she knew waking Kara up wasn't easy, so she left that to Alex. 

"Nicole," she whispered, shaking the girl slightly. "Hey, sweetie, wake up." Nicole stirred and let out a groan, Waverly laughed. The ginger cracked one eye open then threw her arm over her eyes. 

"So bright," she grumbled. Waverly giggled which made Nicole smile. How can she look so beautiful hungover, the dirty blonde thought fondly with a goofy grin on her face? She looked around and spotted two more aspirins and a glass of water. She handed them to her neighbor who took them quickly. She chugged down the water, she then sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's fifteen past ten," Waverly replied. Nicole nodded and stood up. Her memories from last night were clouded, she had no idea what happened after their game of never have I ever. She felt something important happened but she has no idea what it was. 

"I have to go, my parents are probably wondering why I stayed over last night," Nicole explained. The girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do exactly. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Nicole returned the hug happily, not wanting let go. They stayed in that position for longer than it was considered to be friendly. The ginger's heart was full of butterflies that were moving all around in a crazy way. She wanted nothing but to stay with her neighbor all day. 

Waverly was thinking the exact same thing. Nicole was everything she was looking for in a partner, she was nice, caring, and funny, she couldn't let her go. She, unfortunately, had to let go, just of her for the moment, Nicole had to get home. She felt an instant sadness from it, but she knew she was going to see her again eventually, they studied in the same school, and they lived next door to each other. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Waverly hesitated. Nicole smiled at her, her dimples in full view. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Waves," Nicole replied before exiting the house. 

Waverly sighed throwing herself into the love seat. She was going to die from her feelings if she kept them inside. She felt her mind search for something that wasn't there, she felt as something important happened after all the drinking, but she didn't remember. She looked over at where her best friend was still sleeping, the two lovebirds still crammed in the armchair. She was sure the two where going to wake up with several spasms in their backs. 

"Kara, Lena, time to wake up." The Earp girl shook them slightly. Lena made a noise of protest quickly snuggling into the blonde underneath her, who gladly snuggled back. "Come on, wake up!" She shook them more aggressively this time. The brunette jolted awake, falling out of the chair. 

"Ow," she groaned. Lena took a look around the room, trying to adjust her vision. She looked around for a clock, noticing it was 10:20 am, she scrambled to her feet. "I really have to go." Her mother was going to murder her for not coming home last night, especially after their fight. Their fight! 

"Lena," Waverly called. The brunette looked over at the younger girl, hesitant. "What happened to your face?" She got closer to the Luthor heiress in order to look at the bruise better, but Lena turned her head away. 

"Nothing," she declared. "I have to go, tell Kara I'll text her later." She quickly stormed out of the house, leaving Waverly behind, in shock. 

"Lena," Kara sighed, moving her hands. She opened her blue eyes to find no Lena, just her best friend looking at her, shock in her eyes. "Where's Lena?" The blonde sat up, fixing her clothes slightly. Why would Lena leave without saying goodbye? Had she done something? No, she hadn't she would've remembered. 

"She left," Waverly said simply. She was wondering if to tell Kara about the bruise or not, she was going to tell her. "Lena had a bruise on her cheek, did you notice that?" Kara's brow furrowed, did she do that? No, she couldn't have.

"No," Kara admitted sadly. Who had hurt Lena? She also had seen a bruise on her shoulder, but she chose not to mention it, just in case it would make Lena uncomfortable. Lena's mother was back in town, what if it had been her? No, a mother wouldn't hurt her own child, would she? There was no telling what Lillian Luthor would do, Kara didn't know her all that well. She had to ask Lena about it, she needed to know what made the girl she liked leave like that. 

"Okay in there, sis," Alex's voice cut in to her thoughts. Waverly had looked for Alex because Kara was clenching her fists real hard and she had no idea what to do. The older Danvers quickly went to her sister, she needed to calm her down. 

"I think someone hurt Lena," the blonde chocked out, tears welling up in her eyes. Alex wrapped her arms around her sister, she knew Kara felt very strongly about her ex-nemesis, even if their families were technically feuding, she needed to support her sister no matter what. "I didn't even notice 'till this morning." A tear fell from her blue eyes, Alex quickly wiped away. 

"It's not your fault if Lena didn't want you to know," Alex said, stoking her sister's blonde hair. "She probably kept it a secret because she didn't want you or anyone to worry. Maybe she just bumped into something." 

"If it was an accident, I don't think she would've hidden it with make-up last night," Kara wept in to her sister's shoulder. "Her mom wouldn't do that, would she?" 

Big teary blue eyes looked up to Alex, she didn't know what to reply. She wanted to tell her little sister that Lena was okay, but she didn't know for sure. It was proven that the Luthors were a little bit unpredictable, and the stress from Lex was probably too much for Lillian Luthor. Alex silently hoped that Lena had just hit herself accidentally. 

"You don't know that for sure," Alex consoled. "You have to talk to her about it, okay? She will tell you if she wants to." Kara nodded and started to calm down. "Why don't you call your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Kara laughed. "I wish she was, but I'm chicken to even tell her that I liked her."

"Both of you were all over each other last night, so I can assure you she'll say she likes you too," Alex encouraged. Kara smiled, leaning her head on her older sister's shoulder. "We should get going before mom freaks out."

"Yeah," Kara sighed. 

*

Lena got home in a hurry. She tried to be as quiet as possible, her mother didn't need to know that she didn't come home last night. She tip-toed though the stairs and then into her room. She shut the door silently then let out a breath. She turned around and jumped when she saw her mother. Lillian was wearing a scowl, arms crossed, sitting on her daughter's bed. Lena grew scared, her mother looked really angry. 

"Where were you," Lillian said firmly. 

"I told you last night, I was going over to a friend's house," the brunette replied, moving towards her mirror. There she noticed that her bruise wasn't as angry as it used to be.

"And I told you to come home by eleven, you disobeyed my rules, Lena." Lena screwed her eyes shut, awaiting whatever her mother was going to do. She was scared her mother would hit her again, the old woman was starting to be more aggressive against her, more on the emotional side. 

"I'm sorry, mother," Lena said, quietly. She felt her mother tug her hair, rather roughly. 

"Next time you disobey my orders the consequences will be dire." She let go of Lena's dark hair and left her daughter's room. The teen put her hand over the locks of hair in her scalp where it hurt. There was a rather large sting in her scalp. Why did Lex have to go and ruin everything? Her mother had always been cold against her, but this was too much. Lena's green eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. Her phone started to ring and she quickly felt better when she saw the contact name. 

"Hey," Lena breathed out. 

" _Hey, Lee_ ," Kara replied. " _You left without saying goodbye, why?_ " The blonde sounded sad, it hurt to think that she had caused it. 

"I needed to get home, my mother told me to be home by eleven, it's well past eleven," Lena chuckled in order to lighten the mood. Kara stayed quiet on the other side, the brunette grew nervous. 

There was a sudden silence, it was broken by Kara a couple of seconds later. " _Hey, um, can I come over? I need to talk to you about something._ " Lena suddenly grew nervous, what did Kara want to talk about? Did she do something wrong?

"Umm, okay." There was knock at her bedroom door, she furrowed her brow. She opened the door to find the blonde she was speaking to on the phone. "Hey."

"Hi." Lena pulled the other girl into her room and closed the door behind them. She pulled her over towards her bed. The blonde put her hand on the other girl's pale cheek, stroking her thumb over where the bruise was, Kara knew.

"What happened," Kara asked, concern in her voice and face. Lena looked away, she didn't want the younger girl to look at her. 

"Nothing, it's not important. It was something I caused myself," she lied. She had just lied to Kara, the girl she really liked. She knew lying to someone who was dear to you was wrong, but she didn't want anyone to know what really happened, she was scared about what would happen if people found out. 

"Okay," Kara dropped the subject. 

"It's okay," Lena assured. She leaned in and kissed the other girl's cheek softly. "I'm glad you're my friend," the brunette said.

"Oh yeah, me- uh- me too," Kara hesitated as she looked down. It hurt a little bit that Lena thought of them as just friends, but she'll take what she can get with Lena. 

"I need time to think by myself for a bit, I'll see you tomorrow," Lena told her friend. She needed to think about her friendship with Kara and also about her mother's reason aggression towards her. 

"I understand, don't worry," Kara said. Her phone vibrated, it was Eliza. "I have to go anyway, Eliza needs me. I'll see you later." Lena nodded, then placed a small kiss on Lena's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Lena took a deep breath as she watched Kara walk away, she was in deep. 

*

"You rang," Kara exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. Eliza was cooking lunch, which Kara was definitely excited for, Eliza's cooking was the best. 

"Kara did you check what I text you," Eliza asked. Kara tilted her head and then checked her phone. She let out a breath and closed her eyes in frustration.

Eliza: Alex mentioned you're at a friend's house. Be home before 4

"I thought you needed me," Kara laughed. "I should start checking my messaged, I guess." Kara took a seat in one of the stools as she watched her adoptive mother move around the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Well, you can get your sister up," Eliza said. 

"On it boss," Kara replied with a salute. She floated up the stairs, not that anyone saw or need to find out. Floating was much easier than taking each step one at a time, it was much quicker, plus she could scare Alex. She scared her sister by taking her by surprise, with the help of her powers of course. The speed helped, although not always, floating helped with not being heard, and the strength helped for when her sister was on the couch, a surprise lift! She got to her sister's bedroom, and crept behind her. "Wake up, Alex!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Alex's eyes shot open and she let out a scream. "Ugh, you idiot!" The red head threw a pillow at her younger sister in annoyance. "Leave me alone! I'm very tired from babysitting you and the other kids last night!" She threw herself on the bed again with a pillow over her face. 

"Well you didn't have to babysit us, we're almost adults," Kara stated, sitting down on the bed. She removed the pillow from Alex's face, who just responded with a scowl. 

"I was watching you and your girlfriend, I didn't want you guys getting to heated." The blonde's face turned red. "Yep, it was disgusting. You are still in your honeymoon phase, so you'll be all over each other." 

"I hope the phase never ends," Kara sighed. She threw herself next to her sister. "Even though she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Alex frowned at her sister, she really wanted her sister to succeed at getting the girl. Her sister found someone who liked her as much as she liked them, she wanted them to be happy. She wouldn't say Lena is deserving of Kara, because nobody is in Alex's eyes, but she was somewhat there. 

"I thought you were going to tell her you liked her." Alex pulled her sister to her, both cuddling now. "What happened?"

"She told me she liked being my friend, I just couldn't do it." Kara put her head in her sister's neck, her eyes welling up with tears a little. 

"I know for sure she likes you, maybe she panicked a little," Alex encouraged. Kara shrugged and closed her eyes, thinking of Lena and her, someday they will be together, maybe. 

"Maybe," Kara sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	11. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, sorry. I didn't have power at my house and I had no phone battery so I couldn't update. But no worries, here's the update. I'm having lots of fun writing this! I hope you enjoy! <3

Waverly sat on her desk, reading some information she had found on the Seven. Her mind was racing with thoughts, all mixed and loud in her head. Thoughts about the revenants, thoughts about aliens, thoughts about her sister and her gun, and thoughts about what happened last night. Her mind had been looking for a missing piece about last night's activities that she couldn't figure out. 

"Wynonna," the girl called out. She walked out of her room, after hiding her things of course. She went down the stairs, looking for her sister who was nowhere to be seen yet. She heard a gunshot echo and a glass breaking. She immediately threw herself on the ground and crawled to the safest place possible. There were footsteps approaching to where she was, she could feel the bodies getting closer and closer to her hiding place. Waverly shut her eyes, silently praying as her eyes welled up in tears. A whistle rang out in the room, startling the teen. 

"Where are you little girl, make this easy for us and come out," the gruff voice ordered. "Nobody can save you, girly." Waverly started to scoot on the ground as quiet as she could, trying to get farther away from the men. Sounds of glass and wood breaking rang out, and Waverly covered her mouth to keep from being heard. Their footsteps were louder each second, she was sure she wasn't going to get away. Suddenly two large hands grabbed her. She went to scream, but one of the hands covered her mouth. "Shh, little girl, you wouldn't want to attract attention now." A tear escaped from the girl's green eyes as the man carried her outside. 

It became apparent to Waverly that kicking and resisting wouldn't work because she was currently being thrown into a car and there was no way she was getting out without help from the outside world. Where did her sister go to? If she shouted her best friend's name, would she hear her and come to her rescue? She needed answers and she needed help because she knew for sure that revenants weren't friendly. 

"Where are you taking me," she squeaked out. One of the men turned to her, the coldness in his eyes making Waverly curl inwardly. 

"You don't need to know." He pushed her against the car door and then everything went black. 

* 

"Yeah, but I totally get what Mr. Johan was trying to say," Wynonna said to her best friend. Alex was nodding along in the driver's seat as they drove to Gus' house. They were at Shorty's watching some revenants who disappeared after a while. They lost track of them, but Wynonna was sure they were going to find them later. Alex parked outside near the house and both teens got out of the vehicle. "Alex." She heard Wynonna breath out. "Waverly!" Wynonna ran inside of the house with Alex on her trail. 

Wynonna's heart was racing, and her head was spinning. She couldn't lose her sister, not another one. Waverly was the source of her happiness, she couldn't, no she wasn't going to. She saw the couches upside down and the dining room table was broken. Vases were shattered on the ground along with a picture of Wynonna with her father and sisters. Her father's and sister's faces were marked with a 'x' while Waverly's had an arrow on top. Wynonna felt herself growing angrier and angrier. She really hoped Waverly was with Kara or someone else or else the revenants were going to pay, hard. 

She marched out of the house and got into Alex's car. Wynonna braced herself against the window and let out a deep breath. Alex got in the driver's seat and put a hand on her best friend's arm. The Earp let out a scream, making the other woman cringe slightly. Alex said some reassuring words to the stressed woman in front of her which was not working as Wynonna was hitting her head against the window. 

"We should've told them," Wynonna cried out. "We should've told them and that way they knew what could happen! Kara and Waverly could've been together, and they could've protected each other!" Alex just nodded because her best friend was right, they should've told their sisters, she should've at least told Kara that way her alien super powered sister would be on high alert on what was going on around her. "Now Waverly's missing and they probably have her. How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know," Alex whispered. Both teens were feeling guilty, Wynonna more so as it was her sister that was missing. Secrets were dumb, and they always end up hurting people, she should've told her. There was no clue as to where her sister was. She wanted to know where she was, she needed to find her. "Did you search her room? She could've been hiding there."

"She's not there, I know she isn't, she would've come out of there." Wynonna rubbed her hand down her face and let out a big breath. Alex looked at her with great worry, she would be the same if it was her sister that was missing. No doubt Waverly put up a fight when they tried to kidnap her, so Alex hoped they hadn't hurt her in anyway. 

"Maybe she wasn't home, we can go and check with Kara to see if she knows something, or maybe Waverly is with her," Alex suggested. Wynonna looked outside sadly, then to Alex and nodded. Alex pulled her car out of its parking space and proceeded to drive to her house. 

When they got to the Danvers' residence, both girls quickly got out of the car and headed towards the youngest Danvers' room. Both teens speed walked all the way to room, ignoring Eliza's questioning gaze all the way up. Wynonna was faster, hoping to find her sister in the blonde's room. If she wasn't there, then she didn't know what she would do. Wynonna got to the door and burst open into the room. 

"Waverly," she yelled as she opened the door. Kara looked at the Earp girl in fright, she was startled so hard she broke her phone. Wynonna looked at the broken phone in the blonde's hand and then looked around the room. "Have you seen my sister?! Please tell me you have!" Kara shook her head, taking in the frantic brunette in front of her. 

"The last thing I know about her, she was at your house," Kara admitted. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" Wynonna held the blonde in her place as she tried to get up, they lost one sister to a secret, they weren't going to lose another. Wynonna knew that capturing Kara wasn't as easy as capturing Waverly, but they could have something against super powered aliens and they could capture her. 

"Alex and I have been lying to the both of you and keeping the secret has caused Waverly to go missing." Alex nodded to her sister and then waited for her best friend to carry on. "We're working for a secret organization called the DEO, the Department of Extra-terrestrial Operations, we are ordered to keep the town safe from revenants, these people that were cursed by my grandfather, Wyatt, and sometimes aliens." Kara looked between the two older women trying to understand. She knew that was the truth, she didn't know about the DEO, though. She kept listening to Wynonna to find out more. "We monitor the activity, and we keep you, Waverly, and the town safe, but we failed at one thing. We need to know where my sister is, and I know you have her heartbeat memorized, please help me." Wynonna's voice cracked in the end, Kara never knew that she could be that way. 

"I will," Kara agreed. "Though, I have to confess something, something you two might not like. Waverly and I were reaching revenants, trying to find out more about the ones that killed your father and sister. We stole some things from the library and a few from the police station. I know it was dangerous, but we kept it on the down low, so I thought we were safe, apparently not. Before I try and find her heartbeat, is there any place those over-glorified zombies would take her, any place that you would know?" Wynonna thought long and hard. 

"The Homestead! Our old house!" Wynonna ran out of the room, both Danvers sisters hot on her heels. The brunette turned around and looked at the two sisters. "This is my business, I need to deal with it."

"Oh no," Alex argued, "you're not going alone, it's more my fault then yours since I wanted to keep it a secret in the first place. Also, you're going to need back-up, and what better back-up than a martial arts pro," Wynonna rolled her eyes, "and a super powered alien." Wynonna looked at the two sisters and then took a second to think. 

"I think I can do it on my own," she replied to the offer. She ran down the stairs. Both Danvers sisters stood there in awe, trying to understand what just happened. A sudden motorcycle engine echoed, Wynonna took Alex's motorcycle. Alex groaned then sighed. 

"Are we not going after her," Kara asked. 

"I feel like she would be okay, but we're definitely going to be near," Alex told her sister. They went down the stairs and got in Alex's car. 

*

Wynonna got to the Homestead, her nerves on overdrive. She had learned to be strong in the past, learned to control her emotions, but all that practice had gone out the window when she saw her sister was missing. She was holding in her tears as she ran to her old home. Her sister was a child, an innocent child who didn't deserve to be kidnapped. Wynonna was the heir, yeah, but to her, her actual job was protecting her little sister. 

She leaped up the porch steps and threw open the door. She looked around, all the destruction around her. She hadn't been there since she found her gun. Some revenants were taunting her, she just needed to throw it in their face that she was going to end them, completely. The teen felt the urge to call out to her sister, maybe she would hear something, she highly doubted it. She saw a note on the back of the door. 

"My, my Ms. Earp, you'd think we'd keep your sister in an obvious place?"

Wynonna crumpled the note in her hand, she should've expected something like this. She walked outside and sat on the steps. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing them furiously in frustration. She felt this fear rise up, she needed to find her sister. 

"Wynonna," she heard a voice yell. It wasn't Waverly, her sister had a certain shrill when it came to yelling or screaming. "Did you find her?" It was Alex, Kara in tow. The teen shook her head. 

"I've been trying to listen to her heartbeat since I got in the car, but it's no use. Whoever took her knows about my powers, they locked her away in a Kryptonian powers proof place." 

Wynonna felt all her strength crumble, she didn't know what she was going to do if she didn't find her sister. The only family that didn't hate her, well Gus didn't hate her, but she wasn't exactly a big fan of her. Waverly was special, she was kind and innocent. Suddenly she felt her strength come back up. She lost one sister because she was a child who didn't know how to protect herself, but now she did, now those revenants had something coming. 

"She's not here, but we're going to find," she said, standing up. "There has to be a way, a way to track those demons down." 

"Don't you guys have like fancy computers that do that," the youngest teen asked. 

"Yes, we do," Alex exclaimed. She took out her phone and started to type. "I'm texting Dolls, telling him to wait up for us in the lab. Wy, you go ahead on the motorcycle and we'll go in the car. We need to go as fast as possible. I promise, we're going to find your sister."

"Actually, Alex," Kara cut in, "I'm going to ask for more help, I know a few computer geeks that can help me. You two do your thing at the DEO." Alex paused for a second, looking at her sister with a little bit of worry. "I'll be careful, I promise. Besides, those fools wouldn't be able to fight me." Both sisters chuckled. The older teens got in their respective vehicles and drove off while the younger teen flew off into the sky. 

*

"Lena," Kara shouted as she got into the mansion. Her worry was spreading all over her body. She wasn't like her cousin, she wasn't a hero. How did heroes do their jobs? It was so nerve wracking; she felt a lot of weight on her shoulders. 

"Why do you always do that?" Lena laughed as she raced down the stairs. Her laughter started to fade as she saw the panic in the blonde's blue eyes. She got closer to the other girl. "Kara, what's wrong?" The tears Kara had been holding back didn't hold anymore as they leaked out of the girl's blue eyes. 

"Waverly has gone missing and I know you and your friends can help me find her. I need to find her, for Wynonna." Lena looked at the distressed girl, she was nervous about what to say. She needed to help her, Waverly was the girl's best friend and she was also her friend. 

"I'll see what I can do." Both girls ran out of the mansion with a huge sense of panic over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	12. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I almost didn't finish the chapter, lol. I've had a hectic week with rehearsals for a band concert and school projects, but I made it through. After chapter 15 I will be taking a two week hiatus, but just for relaxation and I'll be back don't worry.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have fun!<3

"Oh my God," Jeremy gasped. Winn and Rosita were also in shock after what Lena told them. Kara was playing with her hands nervously, she really needed their help. Lena say her friend's fidgeting, so she grabbed one of her hands for reassurance. "Waverly's missing people, let's get to work!" The three teens sprang into action, Lena worked a little, but she was mostly looking after her blonde friend who was still in distress.

"Kara," Lena whispered, "Waverly's going to be okay because we're going to find her, okay?" Kara nodded silently, clutching Lena's arm to herself.

"Promise," the blonde asked.

"Promise." The older girl hugged Kara, kissing the top of her head as she did so. Kara was so strong when she arrived at her house, what happened. "Are you okay? You were so fine earlier." The blonde let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought I could be a strong hero, but apparently I'm not." Beautiful blue eyes filled up with tears, making Lena's green eyes tear up as well. The brunette was a sympathy crier, don't blame her, especially when her crush was crying.

"Even hero's get scared sometimes, they can't be brave all the time. It's okay to be worried and scared about Waverly, we're just humans we can't do much." Kara felt a pang on her chest when Lena said the last part. She wasn't a human, she could do so much more, but she couldn't. She felt an urge to tell Lena that she wasn't, that she could do all kinds of things, but she didn't know her standings on aliens since what happened to her brother.

"I know," she choked out. She blinked the tears away. "How can I help?" Lena smile started to form on her face as she pulled the blonde to her feet, so they could help the others.

******

The older teens were at the DEO headquarters, pacing around and moving fast. Wynonna was next to Alex who was researching on the computer. Dolls was looking up recent activity and Doc was on the field, looking around.

"Those motherfuckers are really gonna pay when I find them," Wynonna informed her best friend. The red head nodded as she typed away in the computer. They had been at this for about an hour now and there was still nothing.

"There's nothing," Alex said, raising her hands to her temple. "Whoever took Waverly was clever, they didn't use their revenant powers. There's no recent activity, from earlier or now. There has to be another way to find her." Wynonna threw her head on the desk and groaned.

"Well, if being here does nothing, I'm going with Doc and helping him look around the town. You and Dolls stay here and try find whatever you can." With that she left. Alex watched her exit the room, a guilt washing all over her. She looked down at the keyboard, not knowing what to do.

"It's not your fault, Alex," Dolls comforted. "It's not anyone's fault. This could've happened if she knew, okay." Alex nodded. She felt most of the guilt, she did insist it more than anyone that they should keep it a secret. He patted her on the back and went back to work.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, "Hello." She leaned her head on her left hand.

"Alex, we found something," it was Kara.

**** _Before the call._**

Kara was sitting next to Lena, watching her type at the speed of light. She looked around and saw all of them doing the same thing. She felt so out place now, not knowing how to help. Back on Krypton she would've been doing this, helping with science. She was made to be a scientist, but she didn't feel like one at that moment. Then something occurred to her.

"If we find evidence at the scene of the crime, could it help with finding her," Kara asked. She wasn't sure of what she was saying, but maybe it helped. Lena smiled at her, so was Jeremy.

"Yes," Winn yelled. "Why didn't we think of that?" He asked Jeremy. The younger boy shrugged. "We can take the portable lab and work over there." He took somethings and put them in her bag, Jeremy helping as well.

"It's insane how there's no revenant activity in the radar," Rosita spoke. "They aren't this quiet." Kara went up next to the older girl. She looked at the computer, understanding nothing. "I would explain it to you, but I'm pretty sure Lena would love to do it." Rosita laughed, and Kara blushed. The blonde looked back to see her crush was talking with boys, a small smile on her face. Rosita looked at the girl next to her, glad to see the feeling between her best friend and her crush were mutual.

"We're going to the crime scene," Lena informed. "You guys stay here and just wait it out. Keep checking the radar." Rosita quickly stood up.

"How about you stay here, and I help the boys," she suggested. "I'm sure you can explain how all of this works to Kara, plus she's your friend and all." Lena raised an eyebrow at the other brunette. She knew what she was doing. The Luthor rolled her green eyes and nodded. Rosita, Jeremy and Winn left, leaving the two by themselves.

"So, can you explain this to me," Kara said sheepishly. The brunette smiled at her.

"Of course," she beamed. Lena took the seat that was previously occupied by Rosita. Kara leaned her head on the other girl's shoulder as she watched her work on the computer. "So, that's the radar. Basically, a blip shows up when there's activity. Winn upgraded it a little, it detects the aftermath as well just in case we missed it while we were at school."

"That's really cool. What are these numbers?" She pointed at the numbers at the along the sides of the screen.

"Those are the town's coordinates, that's how we know where they were."

"You said it finds aftermath, right?" Lena nodded. "Why didn't pick up on the one at their house?"

"That's what we were thinking, it turns out they just didn't use their revenant powers, that's what this picks up." Kara nodded processing the information. "But don't worry we'll find her." There was a comfortable silence in the room. Lena put her arm around Kara's shoulder, bringing her closer.

Kara couldn't believe how close they were. Lena meant so much to her, she wouldn't know what she would do without her. They used to be bothered by each other's presences, but now, Kara didn't want her to leave her side. They were supportive of each other, not to mention Lena's constant kindness now. She needed her there every step of the way. Kara suddenly thought back at game night and how close they were that night. She smiled at the memories. Then the game of Never Have I Ever came to mind, along with the statement she took a shot with. She was lying to Lena about her past, she couldn't do it anymore.

"Lee," she called out.

"Yes, Kar," Lena replied, smiling at the blonde. Kara removed herself from the other girl's embrace.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react."

"If it's that you're gay, then it would be highly hypocritical of me to say that I would shun you out of my life." Lena laughed, but it faded when she saw that Kara was serious. Her stomach and heart felt heavy. Was she going to tell her they couldn't be friends anymore?

"Don't worry it's not bad, or least not to me," Kara assured. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and let out a breath. "You remember when we were playing never have I ever and I said that I was lying about where I'm form?" The brunette gave a slight nod. "Well, I was adopted when I was thirteen, but I already told you that. What I haven't told you is, that I'm not from here, and I don't mean Canada, I mean this planet." Lena stayed quiet, eyes widened at the information, Kara decided to continue. "My planet was destroyed when we used up all of our resources. My parents and my aunt and uncle decided to safe me and my cousin from death, so they sent us here. I was sent here with the task to protect him, but my pod got knocked off course and I fell into this place called the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn't pass. I arrived twenty-four years later, and my cousin was a grown man. I think you may know him. he's Superman. And yes, I have powers, but they didn't work in this situation."

"Wow," the older girl breathed out. "That's really cool." She laughed, and Kara laughed as well. "Wait a second." The blonde's got nervous, she was afraid of the other girl was going to say. Was she going to be mad? "Kara, I'm so sorry about my brother and what he did to your cousin." She put some distance between herself and the alien.

"Lena, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything. Your brother is the one with the fault, okay?" Lena nodded. Kara hugged her as hard as she could while not crushing her crush.

"Why were you scared to tell me?"

"Well," she parted from Lena a little, "I thought you were going to be mad at me because I lied to you. I then thought you would hate me and never talk to me again. I don't want to lose you, Lee. You mean so much to me." Lena looked at Kara, her eyes filled with joy.

"I would never hate you, you mean so much to me too." Kara let out a breathy chuckle and hugged the brunette. They hugged again. Lena leaned back slightly. She looked at Kara's blue eyes then to her lips, it was now or never. She leaned in slowly the other girl doing the same. Their lips touched lightly when Lena's phone started ringing. Both girls sprang apart quickly, looking sheepishly at each other, a blush covering their cheeks.

"What is it Winn," she asked, annoyed. She had just had her first kiss with Kara and they got interrupted.

"We found something," he said. Lena looked at Kara.

******

The two girls traveled to the crime scene in silence, neither of them sure of what to say. They were too scared to talk about what happened, both thinking they made a mistake. They kept replaying the kiss in their minds, both disappointed by its shortness. They got to the house, Alex and Dolls arriving at the same time. Kara ran up to her sister, leaving Lena behind and more worried. 

"Where's Wynonna," she asked her sister. 

"She went to look out in the field with Doc," Alex explained. "So, what did you guys find?" 

"Okay, so," Winn started to explain, "we found this bit of clothing and we thought that maybe we can track it to the guy that did it. And we did!" The oldest teens looked at each other and then at the computer that the boy was holding up. "I can explain this for you if you don't understand."

"Wait, you guys work for Black Badge," Dolls asked. He had caught a glimpse of the boy's computer which had a weird symbol on it, a symbol he recognized. Winn and Jeremy looked at themselves, being completely obvious. 

"Psh, no," they denied at the same time. Rosita mentally faced palmed, how can two boys be so smart yet so dumb at them same time, she didn't understand. 

"If we do, what's it to you," Rosita entered the conversation, crossing her arms. 

"You're the ones that hijack our signals," the man accused. 

"You work for the DEO!" Rosita exclaimed. A sudden debate started between the two sets of teens. Their shouts becoming louder and louder, it was overwhelming. 

Kara looked at the exchanged, confused. They worked for two secret government organizations and they were fighting? Kara didn't understand what was going on, she wasn't involved in this whole situation. She looked at her sister then at her crush, trying to figure out what was happening. Lena and her locked eyes briefly, but the blonde looked away still afraid of what the other girl might say about what had happened earlier. 

"Hey! Can someone explain to me why you're fighting," Kara shouted. The other teens quieted down. 

"They work for Black Badge which is a really shitty government organization! They hurt aliens and they keep them locked in cages, same goes for monsters, even some good ones," Alex explained. 

"Actually, we work for Black Badge an organization made to keep the world safe from demons and rogue aliens," Rosita defended. "You guys work for the Department of Extra-terrestrial Operations which also locks up aliens and monsters which by the way are actually demons." Alex scoffed. 

"We don't lock up good aliens, just rogue ones that hurt people and we don't work with demons as we don't have much in-tell, that's why we're here, to protect and learn about demons. But Black Badge is a blood bath, I'm surprised you guys are still alive." Alex looked at the agents, as if she was investigating their appearance.

"They can't kill us, since we're the best in the biz," Jeremy beamed. "Or we're teens and they're against killing children, we don't really know." Winn gulped at the thought of being killed for not following orders, he's seen it happen before to Agent Shapiro. 

"Yeah, whatever. We don't kill unless it's completely necessary to," Dolls jumped in. "The reason I left Black Badge was because of its lack of pity for the innocent, also the pay at the DEO is so much better." He laughed but stopped when Alex elbowed him in the stomach. 

"I agree with that, the lack of innocence part, not the pay since I don't know how it is," Lena agreed. "I've thinking about leaving it for a while, since I didn't do a blood oath. Even though they take evil beings most of the time, they do take innocents and it hurts me to see them being slaughtered."

"What are you guys even doing here anyway," Dolls asked. 

"We monitor revenant and alien activity in the town," Jeremy answered. Fear shot through Kara when he mentioned aliens. It looked like Lena sensed it because she stood next to the blonde and took her hand, ignoring all the fear in her stomach. 

"Right, same as us," Alex said. The front door suddenly swung open revealing a confused ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Your comments and kudos make my day!<3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	13. Infiltrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Nicole had just gotten home from a long day at the station. She just wanted to go to her room, change, speak to Waverly for a bit, and then sleep. She had a memory from last night that she didn't know if it was true and she wanted to ask her neighbor. A kiss. She really needed to know if it had happened and it wasn't a dream because she wanted to tell Waverly she liked her, finally. 

She was walking up the stairs when she heard shouting. She told herself that she should go to sleep as fighting matches between the Earp sisters occurred occasionally, but her curiosity got the best of her. She got up to the door and peeked through the crack. The interior of the house was ruined, and the inside of the house were her friends. She heard them shout about aliens and demons and government agencies. Nicole felt like she needed to learn more, so she opened the door. Everyone fell silent when they spotted her. She had a lot of questions. 

"What was all that," Nicole questioned, looking around the destroyed living room. "What happened here?"

"So, I'm guessing you heard it all," Kara said. Nicole nodded. "I really don't know, but as for what happened here, please don't freak out, Waverly got kidnapped." Nicole's eyes widened.

"What?! How?! When?!"

"Some revenants took her this morning and we have no idea where she is," Kara explained. Fear spread through the ginger's entire body and she leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, she's going to be okay because we're going to find her." Kara went up to her, realizing Lena's hand as she walked away. 

"So, you guys were in here arguing while Waverly is out there missing," Nicole pointed out. The other teens looked at each other in silence, feeling slightly guilty. Wynonna burst through the door with Doc on her heels.

"Any progress," she asked. She was out of breath and she looked tired. "We looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything."

"We found a clue," Jeremy answered. 

"Wait a second, you guys are helping us?"

"They're Black Badge agents," Alex explained. "Don't worry they're cool." Wynonna nodded. 

"Anything to find Waverly," Wynonna said. "So, what did you guys find?" She went towards Winn and Jeremy to be able to look at the computer. Alex looked at her best friend, she was surprised by her calmness at the moment. 

"We found a piece of his clothing, it got stuck on the furniture," Winn started, "so we ran it over our analyzer, to see if we can find where he's from or at least who he was. We were analyzing the data and stuff, but of course we kinda detoured from that." He let out an awkward laugh. "The computer is finishing up, though, we have to wait."

"Where did you guys technology like this," Dolls inquired. The four Black Badge agents looked at each other smugly. "I didn't remember Black Badge having such amazing equipment." He looked over at the computer, analyzing it, taking it in. 

"We made it," Lena said proudly. "We had this problem once and we really needed to find the suspect through the clues, but it was too hard, so we spent two years creating this. It took four brains, well five, but I don't want to talk about my brother right now." Kara looked at Lena, wanting to reach out to her. She knew her brother was a rough subject no matter what. The computer beeped, though, catching everyone's attention. 

"Ha-ha! We got it," Winn exclaimed. "His name is Malcolm Ramaker, as for location, it says Purgatory, there's traces of other materials that aren't found here, though." Wynonna looked at Winn, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "You know if he's a rev?" Rosita opened her mouth to answer, but Kara beat her to it.

"Yeah, he is," Kara replied. "He is a part of The Seven, the ones that killed your dad and sister." Wynonna's face darkened.

"That son of a bitch is gonna get it," Wynonna growled. "Nerd boys, did you figure out where he is or was before he took my sister?"

"That's the thing, there's an element in his clothing that isn't found here in Purgatory," Jeremy added. 

"That's impossible, revenants can't leave Purgatory," Wynonna stated. "Someone must've helped him or maybe they're getting help from people from the outside of this town. It's strange, not a lot of people come here for evil business, unless they're western lovers, no offense Doc." Doc shrugged. 

"Where is the element from," Alex asked. 

"National City, California, United States of America."

"So, whoever is helping the revs is American, that's what we needed," Alex laughed. 

"Alex, we're American," Kara said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't American, but her sister was. 

"Wait," Nicole jumped in, "you don't think they took her there? Do you?" Wynonna looked at the ginger, fear in her eyes. There was no way they had taken Waverly to California, it was too far away, and they couldn't leave the town. Unless...

"Whoever helped them, might've taken her out of the country," Wynonna paced. 

"Maybe that's why I couldn't find her," Kara pointed out. "Can you guys track lead with your computer? That might also tell us where she is." The people who were unaware of her powers looked at each other, confused. "I'll explain later, just please." Winn typed on the computer so quickly, Kara thought he might have super speed. 

"There's a lead-lined warehouse a couple of minutes from here," Winn declared. "It's pretty accessible." He showed the older teens the warehouse map. Alex took her phone out and took a picture of the computer screen. 

"Okay, we'll go, and you guys stay here where it's safe," Alex ordered. 

"We can monitor activity and give you a heads up in case anything is close to you guys," Rosita suggested. Wynonna nodded along with Alex. Alex, Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc were about to exit the house when Nicole called out. 

"I wanna go too," she admitted. "I want to help you guys, please. I'm pretty skilled in combat and I'm good with a gun, my dad's a cop he taught me everything he knew. Please." The two women looked at each other, then nodded, they could use more help. They exited the house. Kara looked at them and then ran after them.

"What about me," Kara asked. The teens stopped in their tracks. Her sister turned around and shook her head. 

"You stay here," Alex ordered. " I need you safe and if anything happens, you protect them okay." The brunette took her sister's head in her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Be safe," Kara said. The older woman nodded then left with the other teens. The blonde went inside, hoping they would find Waverly. "Okay, so what do we do?" She asked the other teens when she was inside. 

"Winn and I are going to monitor the rev activity at the warehouse, you guys can keep watch outside," Jeremy said. The girls looked at each other, then shrugged. They went outside leaving the two boys by themselves in the house. "I hope they find her and alive, if they won't Wynonna will go over the edge."

"They'll find her, I know they will, especially when they have our great minds working the case too." Winn connected Alex's and Doc's earpieces to his computer and set up his microphone. "One, two, three. Testing, testing." 

"Clear, Winn," Alex's voice came through the speakers. 

"We're two geniuses." The boys high-fived. They made eye contact, both feeling slightly flustered. "So, um, let's, uh, keep looking the computer."

"Right, right," Winn stuttered, looking all over the room. "All is clear right now you guys, so keep going."

"Thanks, Agent Schott," Dolls replied this time. 

"He called me Agent Schott," Winn celebrated in his chair. Jeremy laughed at his best friend's antics. He found it adorable when Winn was his fanboy self, it didn't happen much outside of their own time together. Winn closed himself off from other people sometimes, making himself seem more normal than he was, Jeremy hated it. The older boy was good as he was, that's why Jeremy was himself all the time, he wanted to encourage his best friend. "You're supposed to be looking at the screen, not me."

"Sorry," the younger boy whispered. He looked at the radar then at his hands and lastly at his best friend. It was inevitable for him. Jeremy had a crush on the other boy, he had only admitted it to one person, Rosita, and she was rooting for them since the beginning. He wanted to do something about it, but he was too scared. "Nothing there?"

"Nope." Winn looked at the other boy, breathing in. "That's a good thing, it means they're safe." 

"You guys good over there?" 

"Yep," Alex confirmed. "The lot looks a bit strange, but I think we'll be fine for now." 

"Cool beans." A gunshot echoed through the walls of the house. "The girls!" The boys raced outside afraid of what they would see, but it was just Lena and Rosita playing with a gun. "You scared us!"

"Sorry, I was just showing Lena I could shoot," Rosita said. "We're fine, don't worry. Go back inside, they'll need your help." The boys looked at each other and then went back inside, leaving the girls by themselves. 

"I told you I was bullet proof," Kara laughed when the boys were out of earshot. Kara ended up telling Rosita she was an alien just in case something bad happened. Rosita fawned over the blonde asking her technological questions that she brightly answered. 

"She's mine now," Rosita declared. She took the younger girl's arm and pulled her towards herself. "Lena you can get yourself someone else." She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek, making her blush. Lena rolled her eyes, she wasn't jealous, okay maybe a little, but not much. "She's such a catch." The brunette put a lock of blonde hair behind the alien's ear and winked. 

"Whatever, she was mine first," Lena replied, pulling Kara away from her best friend. She took the chance and kissed the blonde on the lips more firm than last time. She felt her crush smiling into the kiss as she deepened it. They kissed for a few more seconds, drawn apart by Rosita.

"Okay, enough of that please." They all laughed. Kara took Lena's hand in her own, it was pure bliss, until it wasn't. 

Kara felt her head get heavy, feeling dizziness all over. She held onto Lena to not fall. The world was spinning, and she felt weak. It was impossible to get sick, how was this happening? She had never felt like this in her life, she wanted it to stop. Then she remembered, Kryptonite, the thing Lex Luthor used against her cousin. How was it in Purgatory? She couldn't hold on any longer, so she just fell to the ground, the two other girls surrounding her quickly.

"Kara," Lena called out, her voice filled with concern. "Kara! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"What's going on, my dear sweet sister, is revenge," Lena's bones chilled as she heard her brother speak. There was no way he was here, he was in prison. She would've known if he escaped, they would've contacted her mother. She turned around and saw him. He looked demented, not like the Lex Lena remembered. His head was shaved, and his eyes looked crazy. He was dressed in his prison garb, judging by the number on his shoulder. He was also holding a gun.

"Rosita, run," Lena told her best friend.

"No," Rosita denied. "If he shoots me it won't kill me, it'll just hurt like a bitch, but it will kill you. I'm staying, you should leave." Lena shook her head. They put themselves around Kara, protecting her from the madman. 

"If I were you two, I would step away from the Kryptonian," Lex suggested. Lena and Rosita crossed their arms, challenging the man in front of them. The girls felt a hand on their shoulders, Kara was standing up. "Okay, do it your way." He shot the gun, but Kara took the bullet herself. She groaned as she hit the ground, the veins in her face flashed green as she cried out in pain. "Who's going to protect you now that your hero is down?" A gunshot rang through the air and Lex stumbled to the ground, he was shot in the leg. 

"We are," it was Alex. She ran towards her sister, helping the girls with Kara's wound. "We have to take her to the DEO, it's a Kryptonite bullet, she can die." Tears filled Alex's brown eyes as she looked at her sister. As they addressed Kara, Wynonna hit Lex with the butt of her gun knocking him unconscious. Lena felt anger rise in her stomach, how could this happen?

"Please tell me she's going to be okay," Lena begged Alex. Angry and sad tears falling down her cheeks. 

"I don't think it did much damage, she'll be okay, she has to be," Alex assure Lena and herself. 

"What about the warehouse," Rosita questioned. 

"It was a set-up, so they could get Kara. They were going to shoot you guys too if we hadn't been to late. Those douche bags were going to take my sister too, but luckily we noticed in time." She broke off a piece of her shirt and tied it around her sister's wound on her waist. "They needed her, so he wasn't aiming to kill. He knew she would take the bullet for you two."

"You think he's a revenant," Wynonna joked and aimed the gun at him. It didn't glow obviously, she turned the gun over to where the others were, it started to glow. Rosita's eyes turned red, as well as the mark on her head started to show. Wynonna gasped, "You're a revenant!" She got closer to the younger girl.

"This is not important now," Lena same between them, "we need to get Kara to the DEO as Alex said and we need to find Waverly." Wynonna nodded and started the truck, ready to take the alien to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	14. Anger & Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS! Jk, I'm posting today as like an Easter gift because some people get those (I don't but whatever). So, I hop you enjoy! And I will be posting tomorrow too, as it's regularly scheduled. So, enjoy. :)

They wheeled Kara in two the DEO about two hours ago. Alex was sitting with the rest of the group, all of them exhausted from all that had happened the night before. Lena had a burst of anger when they arrived to the DEO, yelling about her brother and him being a dick and taking away the things that made her happy. Wynonna dragged him to headquarters, they locked him up in a cell, waiting for him to be taken to Belle Reve.

Kara had crashed two times, the bullet moved while they were taking her there, so it was causing a lot more damage than what it was in the first place. Every time Kara crashed, Lena cried, and Alex got angry, both helped as much as they could. The nurses were doing their best, Alex knew that, she trusted them to help her sister out. Kara was stable, so they were calmer. Both brunettes were sitting at her bedside waiting for her to wake up.

The rest of the gang was using the big computers to contact the National City headquarters to gather more information on where Waverly was. They were tracking everything they could in the city. The boys had brought some of their own equipment to the DEO to feel more comfortable and work quicker. Rosita was helping the boys with that, so was Dolls. Doc and Wynonna were talking to some agents from National City to get information.

"Her internal bleeding has stopped, she's recovering," Alex informed Lena. The sun lamps were over Kara's body, giving it all that it needed to recover.

"I've never hated my brother so much," Lena admitted. "The thing is, Kara and I had kissed before she started feeling sick, it's like he planned it." Green eyes filled with tears, Lena was wondered with how much she cried. She swore she was dehydrated. She looked at her body, remembering how her clothes were covered in Kara's blonde before she changed. It made her feel guilty, but she knew she had no fault in what happened. 

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Alex assured Lena. A frantic blonde woman entered the room, making Lena jump. "Mom, Kara's okay, she's recovering." That was Doctor Danvers. She looked different from what Lena thought, she looked kind unlike her own mother. Alex was showing her mother her sister's chart, Eliza calmed after seeing it. "Mom, this is Lena, Kara's, um, something. Lena, this is our mother Eliza Danvers." Lena waved awkwardly then stood up to shake Eliza's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Danvers. Kara has told me so much about you." Eliza shook Lena's hand then hugged her, catching the teen by surprise. Her hug was warm, it was filled with maternal energy, something Lena lacked in her life. It made her want to cry even more, she did.

"None of that, darling, call me Eliza." They pulled apart. "Kara has also told me things about you, they shifted from passive aggressive to really passionate. I see you've charmed my daughter." Lena laughed, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry, sweetie, Kara's is going to be just fine, she's a really strong girl." Lena nodded.

"I'm going to help the others," Lena said, leaving the two Danvers women by themselves. She walked up to where the others were working. She went up to Winn. "I know someone in National City, she can help us."

"Who," he asked, still typing on the computer.

"Samantha Arias, she's an old friend from one of my finishing schools," Lena explained. Her friends looked at her with a weird expression. "I'm rich deal with it." she took out her phone to send a message to her friend in National City to see if she could help. Lena knew that Sam was going to say yes, so she just waited. 

"So, is did your rich friend reply," Winn said. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Dude, disrespectful, and no, she takes a while." The brunette looked around at all the agents whizzing by, it was so strange to see everyone alarmed. She worked for a government organization too, but she had never seen it in action, well she had, but not like this. 

She looked to the hall where her brother was, debating whether to go or not. She did. She wanted to speak to him, to see if she could get some information on what his plan was. She walked to his cell, sitting in front of it. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He looked up to look at his sister, a grin on his face. 

"Hey, Lee," he said casually, as if he hadn't shot Kara or killed hundreds of people. He got up and sat in front of the glass, closer to Lena. 

"Don't call me that," Lena ordered coldly. "You're a monster! You think you can just try and kill one of my best friends and then act like it was nothing?! What even goes through your lunatic mind?!" He didn't reply immediately, he looked like he was contemplating his answer. "Talk!"

"I was ridding the world of aliens, don't you see what they do to our planet," he answered. Lena felt her blood boil at her brother's words. 

"Help?! They help us and the safe us!"

"Yeah, from other aliens like them! They all come here to destroy and leave it behind. They're going to take over, and then what? I was going to bring back everything that was, the peace we had."

"What peace? Superman stops aliens, but he also stops lunatics like you! Even if the aliens were gone there's not going to be any peace. The world is always on the verge of war, no matter what, not mention the terror attacks and the crimes done, all done by humans! Superman helps by bringing them down and bringing a sliver of peace and hope to mankind." She stopped shouting by the end, she felt like it was no use, her words weren't getting through to him. "You just want to rid the world of anyone who's different."

"I don't care about difference! I care about humans, this our world, not theirs. They can back to where they came from and stay there!" She could feel her brother getting angry, but she wanted to see how much she could push him. "Why can't you understand me, Lena?"

"Because you're a bigot. It's the same thing some people think about immigrants, tell them to go back where they came from, but they can't, and they shouldn't. Some people leave where they lived because of living conditions or opportunities, we should let them experience and have a good life." Lex didn't reply. "Is this what you and your team want to do? Rid the world of aliens?"

"You think I'm stupid, I'm not telling you our plans. Lena you forget, you may be smart but I'm smarter. Go back home, little girl, you're never going to find your friend. And if you, you don't want to see what you found." Lena stood up and hit the glass. She was frustrated she hadn't gotten anywhere with him. "I love that you think Dad was a saint, he was the one who started the plans, I just followed him. Lena, face it, once a Luthor, always a Luthor." Lena stormed away from the cell, needing time to collect herself. She let her tears fall and went to the control room, after she recollected herself. 

"They're going to hurt Waverly," she yelled as she ran up to the computers. All the heads turned to her, questions in their eyes. "My brother said that we were never going to find her and if we did, we don't wanna see what we find."

"Those shitheads are going to suffer if they kill my sister," Wynonna threatened, clutching her gun. "We need to find her!" Lena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was Sam. She was up for help. 

"My friend is going to help. I know school isn't over, but do you guys think we could get the next flight to National City?"

"We're broke and Kara's hurt," Alex said. "There's no way of going."

"Does the DEO have a plane," Jeremy asked. 

"Off-limits for us."

"Wait, I have a jet! I forgot," Lena exclaimed. The Luthor had forgotten she was rich. She could borrow the jet taking them to National City. "My mother's doing some LexCorp business in Kansas, we can borrow it without her knowing." 

"That's a brilliant idea," Rosita shouted. 

"Let's get this show on the road then," Wynonna said. 

****????

Waverly opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Her body hurt all over and she was scared. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. After they had taken her, they had gotten on a bus to an airport where she was put on a plane to God knows where. She then was thrown in a trunk where she had fallen asleep in. She wanted to scream and shout for help, but she was gagged. She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied to the sides and her feet to the legs of the chair. 

She hoped her sister, she didn't hope, she knew she was. Wynonna never gave up when it came to family and friends. Her sister was strong, especially after she had killed their father and seen their other sister getting slaughtered. Wynonna was the most reliable person when it came to family, especially Waverly. 

"She's awake," a manly voice said. "Finally, I thought I had killed you." He laughed, Waverly scowled at him. Who was he? Waverly had never seen him before and she knew everyone in the town.He was tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh honey, don't worry about who I am or where you are, just think about surviving." The man took out a blade. It was long and very sharp. The blade had symbols all over it, like Peacemaker's symbols. The handle was white, and it looked very worn out. 

"Not now," another man said. He was blonde with brown eyes. "We have to wait for the others in order to make this work. And put Firebrand away, can't have you ruining it." He took the blade, Firebrand she assumed, out of the other man's hands. What were they going to do to her? "So, this is the youngest Earp?"

"Yes, she is," the first man replied. "She's a pretty one, too bad she's going to suffer." He touched Waverly's hair. The girl shook her head to get his hand off her head. He got angry and slapped her. She felt her cheek stinging, tears forming in her eyes.

"She can't be harmed, remember," the blonde man warned. Waverly silently thanked him, she didn't want to die. The blade seemed very familiar she needed to find out about as possible. She also needed to act brave, she couldn't let her fear show, Wynonna would be disappointed if she showed fear. "You're in for a ride, little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and Happy Passover to those who celebrated it! And those who don't celebrate either, Happy Weekend xD.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your comments and kudos make my day! Thanks for reading! :)  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers  
> and i do have a twitter i don't use: nymeria_danvers


	15. National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy! Also, I will be taking a two week hiatus after this! So, heads up!

_Kara walked around a field. She was wearing a white dress and the wind was blowing through her blonde hair. She looked around, she was confused as to where she was. Suddenly she thought she was dead. She couldn't be, could she? She didn't want to think about it. She walked through the field some more until she saw Waverly._

_"Waverly," Kara shouted, running towards her. She hugged her tightly. Waverly was okay, or was she?_

_"Kara, I need your help, please," Waverly cried. This was a dream, wasn't it? "Kara, I think they're going to kill me. They have this thing called Firebrand, it's going to be used to hurt me, I just know it." She was confused. How was she communicating with her? Waverly was missing, and she was, where was she?_

_"We're going to find you, don't worry." Kara clung to her best friend, not wanting to let go. "You're going to be okay, Waves." She felt scared now, her best friend told her she might die. They needed to find her, but first she needed to wake up because she couldn't do anything unconscious._

_"Wake up, Kar. You need to wake up, so you can help me! Wake up! And remember, Firebrand! Firebrand! Firebrand..." The voice drifted away as she felt herself waking up from her slumber._

***

Alex sat next to her sister, monitoring her vitals. The team had gone off to National City, but she had to stay in Purgatory to watch over Kara. Rosita also had to stay since she couldn't leave, so she decided to help from there. Lena refused to go at first, stating that she would help Rosita, but Alex convinced her to go and help the others. Kara was supposed to wake up soon and she needed her to, she was going to take them to National City. The blonde looked so peaceful while she rested, but Alex needed her sunshine back. Kara's hand moved, Alex perked up. 

"Kara," she called out. Kara groaned and started to move around in the bed. "Kara, sweetie, wake up, please." The red head started to shake her sister awake. The blonde opened her blue eyes slowly, squinting at the light. "How are you feeling?"

"Hoarse," she croaked out. Alex took a glass of water and gave it to her. Kara sipped it carefully, feeling much better instantly. "I feel much better now." She sat up and looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

"National City, Waverly's there, we're so sure." Kara started to get off the bed, but Alex stopped her. "We go tomorrow, you still need to rest." 

"But they need our help."

"They'll survive 'til tomorrow."

"Will Waverly?" Alex looked at her sister, she was right. "Alex, she's my best friend and Wynonna can't lose another sister, please. What would you do if it was me?" The red head didn't reply, she just nodded and let her sister get dressed in some normal clothes. "There's something strange that happened when I was out, though. The word Firebrand kept repeating itself over and over in my head." Alex tilted her head and went to the computers, her sister following behind.

"Firebrand," she said to herself as she typed on the computer. There were a few results, but on took her attention. It was a knife, like Peacemaker.

"That's what was in my dream!" The older woman clicked on it and read the description and information. Her eyes widened, looking at Kara who had the same expression on her face. They needed to get to National City as quickly as they could.

***

Wynonna walked through National City with the rest of the team. She looked at all the building around her, trying to think about where her sister could be. She really needed Alex by her side, it always cheered her up, but her best friend was with her sister, who had gotten shot. Trying to protect their sisters, they failed, and they only got hurt. She just hoped Waverly was okay. 

"Haught," Wynonna called out. The ginger walked towards her. "You okay? You seemed a little spaced."

"I can say the same about you," Nicole replied. Wynonna shrugged and crossed her arms. "I'm just a little stressed about all of this. I really hope Waverly's okay." Wynonna put her arm around the other girl, awkwardly. 

"We're going to find her. Waverly's strong, she's going to be fine." Nicole nodded. 

The team walked to a weirdly shaped building, Lena showing them the way. They were going to meet Lena's finishing school friend. They hadn't discussed what she was going to do, but they just hoped that she could help them in whatever they needed. She was also going to let them crash at her place, since her mother was out of town. They reached an apartment, knocking on the door. 

"Lena," the girl squealed. The two hugged for a very long period of time. Wynonna cleared her throat. The two broke apart, smiling. "How are you guys?"

"Well, we'd be better if my sister was here," Wynonna replied. Dolls smacked Wynonna's arm, lightly. "Sorry, I personally feel like shit." The others groaned. 

"Sorry about her, she's usually less annoying," Dolls explained. Sam smiled and nodded. 

"It's okay, I get it. Well, I'm Sam, Lena's ex-girlfriend, but we're still friends and stuff. So-"

"Wait a second," Winn cut the other brunette off, "you're Lena's ex?! Why didn't you tell us?" The last question was directed at his friend, he was shocked. He didn't know why Lena hadn't told them about Sam being her ex.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind," Lena said. They all looked at her, not buying what she had said. "Fine, I didn't want Alex to know she was my ex because she might tell Kara about me being friends with my ex."

"Kara's your current girlfriend," Sam asked. Lena shook her head.

"No, but I wish. She'll be arriving later in the week. Now, how can you help us?"

"Okay, so, I have a bunch of computers and stuff here, but I assume you all brought your own stuff?" The team nodded. "Okay, you guys can work in my study." Sam ushered them to the study, all of them quickly taking out their equipment to start working. Sam and Lena stayed outside while they were bustling through the study.

"So, you have a crush," Sam teased. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Lena ducked her head, avoiding her ex's gaze.

"I was just worried about her, we didn't exactly get along at first and she's kind of a literal ball of sunshine," Lena told her. "I was just worried she's be mad about being your friend, but I doubt she would, she's too nice." Her phone started to ring, and she looked at the caller ID, speak of the devil. Her heart started to beat faster, and a smile grew on her face. "It's Kara." She answered it, "Hello."

"Hey, Lena," Kara said on the other side. 

"You're okay!"

"Yeah," the blonde laughed. "Where are you guys? We just flew here, and we need to find you guys."

"I'll text you. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." Kara hung up and Lena texted her the address. 

"That was the lucky girl," Sam teased. 

"Yeah, she's on her way." Lena could feel herself getting excited to see Kara, finally. She was glad that she was okay, it had been tough thinking about Kara being hurt in a hospital bed. There was a knock on the door. Lena practically ran over, opening it quickly. Kara threw herself into Lena's arms, holding her tightly. Lena started to kiss all over the blonde's face, too happy to contain it. "You're okay!" Kara nodded and cupped Lena's cheeks. They kissed slowly, forgetting about the Sam and Alex. 

"I'm Alex," the red head introduced herself, pushing through the couple. Sam smiled at the woman. Alex looked at her, Sam was beautiful. She felt herself getting a little bit shier which hadn't happened since Maggie. 

"I'm Sam," the brunette replied. They shook hands briefly, making Alex's stomach go a little crazy. She had forgotten why they had gotten there in a hurry. "I just have to say, I love your hair. I would love to cut mine short, but I could never pull it off." Alex blushed, ducking her head. 

"I think you would look beautiful." Alex laughed all strangely. 

Kara was watching that interaction from behind, a knowing smile on her face. She knew when her sister liked someone, it was pretty obvious. Alex was acting all flustered and smiley around Sam which meant that she was over Maggie. It had taken her time, but she made it, and Kara was proud. The proud feeling went away when she remembered why they had been so anxious about getting there. 

"Guys," Kara shouted. The gang flowed in to the room all hugging Kara when they saw her, except Wynonna who just patted her on the back. "We need to find Waverly, she's in real big trouble if we don't get there in time."

"Why," Wynonna questioned, pushing herself to the front. 

"Firebrand," Kara said. Wynonna's expression changed, her face grew paler and her breathing quickened. She looked terrified which terrified everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be back on April 23! I just need a small break! Thanks for reading  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers  
> twitter: nymeria_danvers


	16. Firebrand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!!! I took a my hiatus, had a lovely time from writing and also social media, focused on my studies, and also started watching Jane the Virgin, totally recommend. Anyway, hope you enjoy my chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> (also kinda lowkey forgot, but all good now)

Wynonna started to pace around the apartment. Nobody understood why she was so worried, except Alex and Kara who know what Firebrand was. The Earp was nervous, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it, she couldn't believe they had found it. Waverly needed to be found, before it was too late. 

"What is Firebrand," Dolls asked. Wynonna sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Firebrand is close to Peacemaker, except Firebrand can't hurt the Heir or the revenants," Wynonna explained. "Firebrand was made so the revenants can leave Purgatory, only when they spill Earp blood, but it can't be the Heir. That's why they took her! They needed her to help the revenants leave Purgatory!"

"Who even made that knife, that sounds like something way too risky to make," Lena added. 

"It was, but apparently they wanted to give them something to find, but it was here in California, that's why it was impossible for them to find it." Wynonna felt stressed. She couldn't believe they had found Firebrand and they were going to use to hurt Waverly, her sweet innocent sister who she couldn't protect. "We need to work on this, now!" They all sprung into action, working on what they needed to work on. 

"Is the knife to powerful," Alex asked. The two women were separated from the rest of the group as they talked. "I mean, maybe there's a way we can stop it, somehow."

"I've never seen it, I've just heard about it. My father used to tell me it was pretty powerful and that it can ruin the curse. Imagine having all the revenants running around the world, it would be impossible for me to find them." Wynonna shifted on the couch to look at Alex. 

"Can it kill anyone? Or just some people?"

"It can only kill and hurt Earps, so we really have to hurry." Wynonna stood up from the couch. "How did you find out about the knife anyway?"

"Kara told me when she woke up. She saw Waverly in her dream telling her that she was going to die or get hurt. She then said the name of the knife until she woke up. I don't know how they did it, but they did."

"If they communicated through dreams while Kara was unconscious, do you think they could communicate again?" Alex stood up, her best friend was on to something. She hadn't thought about the possibility of them communicating again. Maybe if they could knock Kara out, she could talk to Waverly and she could them where she is. 

"I didn't about that at all, but that requires knocking my sister unconscious, that's not an easy task, Wy." Wynonna took her gun out and pointed it towards Kara. Alex knew that Peacemaker could damage her sister, although not permanently, but still it could hurt her. She put her hand on the gun and lowered it. "We're no shooting my sister."

"You're not shooting her, I am," Wynonna stated. Alex rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It's the only way."

"She just got shot, we can't shoot her again."

"It would hurt for like five minutes. I can shoot her in the head so she falls unconscious and then she'll recover, all easy."

"No."

"Fine, maybe there's a way without shooting her. Sorry, for suggesting it, but I'm desperate." Wynonna put her gun away and Alex sighed. 

"Kara, can you come over here please," Alex yelled. Kara appeared in a gust of wind. "How did you communicate with Waverly?"

"I don't know, I just saw her and we talked, it wasn't much," Kara said, fidgeting with her hands. She reached up and fixed her glasses. "I wish I knew how, I guess since we both were in trauma or something, but I really don't know."

"Well, I suggested shooting you to see if you could talk," Wynonna told the blonde. Kara furrowed her brow, confused. 

"Why? The bullet would ricochet of my body."

"Not Peacemaker's bullets, it's made for creatures beyond this planet's capability. I'm not saying you're a creature, but to Peacemaker you kinda are."

"Would it hurt much?"

"You're not considering get shot again, are you," Alex questioned. Kara shrugged and looked at the older women. 

"I would do anything to find Waverly before she gets hurt." Kara was going to do something selfless, and as much as Alex admired her for it, she just couldn't see her sister through getting shot again. "We can try it." Wynonna looked at her best friend, silently asking for approval. Alex inhaled, thinking. 

"It's not going to kill her, right? You're not going to accidentally send my innocent, kind little sister to hell?"

"I can only send revenants back to hell when I shoot them between the eyes, so if I shoot her in the back of her, it would just knock her unconscious, I think." Alex closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Let's get this over with." Kara turned around, closing her eyes as she awaited the impact. Wynonna pointed towards the younger girl's head. The gun glowed as she pointed it at Kara, but it wasn't it's usual gold, it was a weird mix of colors. She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet flew. Last minute, Kara caught the bullet in her hand. 

"Sorry, I was scared, let's do it again." Wynonna pointed the gun again, shooting it. Kara grunted as she fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Alex raced towards her little sister, getting her phone out to call the DEO to get some help. Blood was flowing out of the gunshot wound and Alex tried her best to stop it. Wynonna suddenly got scared, she didn't kill her did she.

"She's breathing," Alex assured her. "We're going down to the DEO, I'll monitor her."

"I'm going too, I basically killed her."

"What just happened," Jeremy asked from the doorway. "Is everyone alright?" Lena and Sam walking behind the boy. Lena's green eyes grew a couple of sizes when she saw that Kara was shot, again. 

"Hey, she's going to be okay, this is just an experiment," Wynonna explained. 

"Oh, she better be okay," Alex mumbled. She couldn't believe she agreed to this. 

***

_Kara woke up in the field. She looked around, hoping to see her best friend. She walked a few paces, nothing. Maybe this was for nothing, it wasn't guaranteed that she would see the Earp girl here. This was useless and now she was hurt and couldn't do anything to help the others. Also, her head was starting to hurt a little._

_"Waverly," Kara called out. "Waverly, are you here?! Please tell me you're here! We need to know where you are!" She looked around as she shouted, hoping for the best. "Please!"_

_"Kara," a sad voice said, barely a whisper. Kara was sure that if she didn't have powers, she wouldn't have heard it. "Is that really you?" She turned around and saw Waverly. They ran towards each other and hugged._

_"Oh Rao, Waverly where are you? Can you tell me so I can tell the others?" Waverly let go of the blonde, looking at the ground._

_"I don't know where I am. I just know that I'm not in Purgatory.," Waverly admitted. "Please, you have to get to me in time before they do something to me." Kara cupped her cheeks._

_"Have they hurt you?"_

_"They said I'm not to be harmed." Kara was grateful for that, although it meant something bad was coming. She hugged the other girl again, not wanting to let go. "Kara, tell Wynonna I love her and tell her thank you for being the best big sister ever and that it's not her fault, just in case you can't save me. Also, you have been the best friend a girl could ask for. And-"_

_"No, stop, we're going to find you," Kara argued._

_"No, just let me. And, tell Nicole that I really like her. Thank Alex for all those times she was a good substitute big sister and that she's really cool. Tell the science nerds that they're really cool and that I wish I could've known them more." Kara felt tears escaping from her eyes, they needed to find her._

_"You can wait to tell them yourself," Kara sniffled. They hugged and Waverly cried. "We're going to find you and you'll be okay. I promise. Is there anything that's really peculiar about where you are?"_

_"It feels underground and heavy, like if I was under a big building." Kara nodded. She could feel herself slipping from the state._

_"I'm fading, but we'll find you! And be careful with Firebrand! And resist!" Kara felt the place fade out._

***

Kara shot up in the bed, taking in a big breath. She looked around and saw four concerned faces. She also saw the unfamiliar, but familiar surroundings, she was at the DEO. She felt a pain surge though the back of her hand, she brought her hand up and felt the wound. It hurt a little, but not like the Kryptonite bullet had hurt. Her sister hugged her briefly and kissed her head. 

"Did you do it," Wynonna asked, desperately. "Did you see Waverly?"

"I did, but she doesn't know where she is, so it was no use. She just told me that it felt underground and heavy, like if it was a big building. And she also gave me messages to pass on to you guys, but I don't think they're necessary since we're going to fin her." Nicole sat next to Kara.

"Was she hurt? Is she okay?" Nicole looked intently at the blonde, awaiting her answer. 

"She said that they weren't allowed to hurt her and she was just scared."

"What are the largest building in National City," Alex inquired, looking at Lena. 

"LexCorp, Lord Technologies and CatCo. I assume it might be LexCorp since Lex attacked us and shot Kara. The only problem is that getting in there since they know who we are and what we're up to. They've been watching us for who knows how long." Lena sat at the edge of the bed, leaning into Kara. 

"Except for me," Nicole pointed out. "If these guys have been watching you for years, because maybe they have, they've rarely seen me. I'm new and maybe I could get into LexCorp looking innocent." The four teens listened to Nicole intently, she had a point. "If they were watching in the warehouse, they probably didn't see me since I was the getaway driver."

"She was the getaway driver," Lena said, rather annoyed. 

"We needed one, and Waverly would've killed us if something happened to her," Wynonna explained. Nicole shrugged it off and continued. 

"Maybe I could somehow get in and sneak down to get Waverly and the knife." They all looked at each other, thinking about it. "Oh, come on. I want to help! I've done less than all of you, please let me. Kara took a bullet to help, why can't I do this?"

"We should do this," Lena agreed. "But you're not going alone, Sam is going with you. You're both unknown to these guys, so it might be good."

"Is Sam trained in self defense," Alex said. 

"Don't freak out or anything, but she kinda has super powers like Kara. I swear she can use them, well sometimes." Kara looked at Lena, confused. Was there a possibility that Sam was Kryptonian? Was Kara not the last daughter of Krypton anymore? She really hoped she wasn't alone in that sense anymore.

"Wow, Lena has a type," Wynonna teased. Lena gasped.

"I do not! Anyway, she can help us. We'll plan this out better tomorrow. Right now we all need to rest." 

"Tomorrow, we end this, once and for all," Wynonna stated. 

"But what if she's not in LexCorp," Kara asked. 

"Then we keep looking," Alex replied. She left the room, followed by Wynonna and Nicole, leaving the two girls by themselves. 

"I can't believe you willingly took a shot to the head, you idiot," Lena said to Kara once all of them had left the room. Kara laughed, sheepishly, touching her wound. "The things you would do for your friends."

"Waverly and I have known each other for so long," Kara began. "We've been best friends for so long and I knew how much it would destroy Wynonna if we didn't find her. She is the only family she has left, well except for Gus of course, but still, Wynonna would die protecting Waverly. And I've lost an entire family, I know how much it hurts, I didn't want her to go through that." Lena sat closer to Kara, brushing a strand of her behind her ear.

"You're amazing, you know that. You're so selfless and so kind, you deserve so much in this world." She trailed her hand against the blonde girl's cheek and then kissed her softly. "We kinda need to talk about that." They giggled, blushing.

"We can talk about it once we finish this mess, but I can assure you, you can keep kissing me as much as you want." With that, the brunette gave the younger girl a small peck on the lips, smiling when she leaned back. 

"Let's get some rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my day!!  
> (Also, I've written up to Chap 19 in advance)  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers  
> twitter (unactive kinda): nymeria_danvers


	17. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late! This week has been really hectic when it comes to all things school. I'm in three schools and they've all kicked my ass, especially the two music schools. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The team sat in Sam's dining room, looking at a bunch of maps and blueprints. Sam was out for the day doing God knows what, well Lena knew what she was doing, but it was a secret, so they were planning out what she did with the idea that it could change depending on Sam's input. They were looking at everything carefully, thinking moves twice as they sketched out the paths. It had to go well, otherwise they were screwed and so was Waverly. 

"I'm back," Sam informed as she walked into the dining room. "Sorry I took so long, somethings take longer than expected." She sat next to Alex, looking at the maps over the other woman's shoulder. Alex was slightly flustered at having her so close. 

"It's okay," Alex assured, her heart pounding at their proximity. "We decided to keep an open mind about your opinions in this plan." They smiled at each other. "You can check out what we have and then you can decide what we change." Sam took the paper in her hands, reading over what was written. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing?"

"Just some errands, you know," the brunette answered, without looking up. Alex nodded. "I just have some things I have to do when my mom is out of town and I don't really talk about it much." She looked up from the paper. "This sounds good, don't think anything needs to change." 

"Cool," Jeremy said. "Rosita said that they're probably going to do it tonight at midnight because it's a full moon. Talk about cliché! So, we have to get there soon." They all looked at each other and nodded. 

"Is everything set," Wynonna asked. "Because if everything is read, we should go and do it now. We can't waste any time." Nicole stood up from the chair. 

"I think we're ready to march down there and get her back," Nicole said. 

"I connected these ear pieces, so you guys can hear us and talk to us while you're there," Winn told them. "You have to be subtle, don't draw attention to yourselves, but I think you already know that."

"Thanks, Winn," Nicole smiled. "Okay, I'm kinda nervous. How do people do this?" Kara went towards her and smoothed her hands over the ginger's arms. 

"Everyone gets nervous, and you're going to get her back and give her a big kiss," Kara encouraged. Nicole laughed and blushed. "She likes you too, you know. She'll be very happy to see you." The older girl smiled as the blonde hugged her briefly. 

"Thanks for that, I really needed it." Kara nodded. 

"Ready," Alex asked Sam. She was putting on the younger girl's earpiece. 

"Yeah, I mean I've never done this, but I think it'll be fine," Sam responded. "I'm scared that my powers fail on me." Alex put a lock of hair behind the other girl's ear to adjust the earpiece better.

"You'll be fine, trust me. I'm pretty sure your powers won't fail you, you'll be fine." She moved her hand from behind Sam's ear to her neck, smiling. Sam smiled back, but it faded when she looked at her phone. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"I have a problem, I don't think I can go." Alex tilted her head in question. Sam looked at her, contemplation in her eyes, debating what to tell the older woman. "I have a secret that no one knows, not even Lena."

"You can tell me if you want, I can help you. I won't tell anyone I swear." Sam looked at her phone then back at the red head. 

"I have a daughter, her name is Ruby, and my aunt can't take care of her right now. I can't bring her here, I'm scared about what everyone would say." Alex grabbed Sam's hands for support.

"No one is going to judge, we'll help you. I want you to know that, okay? Also, if you need a sitter, I'm told that I'm really good with children." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"You sure? She's only one and I'm scared it'll be too much for you, for everyone." Alex shook her head. 

"Kara is basically a baby sometimes, I can take care of Ruby. I can even go get her." Sam smiled. She leaned in and gave the other woman a kiss on the cheek. Alex blushed, and Sam winked. 

"Thanks, for the earpiece and offering to take care of Ruby. I have to go get something, be right back." Sam left towards her room, leaving a smiling Alex behind. Kara went to stand next to her sister, nudging her side. 

"Oooh, Alex has a crush," the blonde teased. Alex rolled her eyes and slapped her sister's arm. 

"Shut up, Kara."

***

Sam and Nicole entered LexCorp, ready for action. They had hesitated before entering, but they did, both very nervous. The team was in Sam's apartment, hearing the girls' words and actions. Sam had brought Ruby to her apartment, explaining to everyone who he she was. The girls had fawned over the baby, mostly Alex and Wynonna who lost their tough exterior as soon as they saw the baby. Alex agreed to take care of her, making Sam rather happy. 

They walked over to the front desk, not seeing anyone. The girls looked around and shrugged. They sneaked in to the back, as carefully as they could. They walked towards the staircase door and stood there for a second. 

"Don't you find it weird that there wasn't anyone at the front desk," Nicole asked. Sam looked at her, nodding. 

"I'm going to listen down, okay," Sam said. She closed her eyes, listening to the building. There were a few voices talking as well as an erratic heartbeat. She heard sniffles, she was sure that was Waverly. "I think I found her, come on let's go." They went down the stairs as quickly as they could. Nicole stumbled going down, but Sam had caught her. They stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do. 

"We need a password," Nicole told the team. They looked at the pad in front of them, unsure of what to do. "What would be the password?"

"My brother is a complex man, try his birthday July 11th," Lena said from the other side. "What? He may complex, but he's also very obvious." 

Nicole typed the password into the pad, failing twice as she changed the order. She groaned. 

"Nothing."

"Lena's birthday? January 4," Kara suggested. 

"You know my birthday," Lena's voice was flirty. 

"Of course, baby," Kara replied. Nicole and Sam rolled their eyes and sighed. 

"Ew, shut up, we're in a crisis right now," Wynonna complained. 

"I have an idea! Sam try, and laser shoot it or punch it," Kara advised. Sam said a quiet okay. She looked at, concentrating on using her powers. She let the lasers shoot out of her eyes, burning the machine. "Did it work?"

"I guess he didn't make things Kryptonian proof," Sam laughed, feeling a bit drained. She barely used her powers and when she did, she got a little bit tired, mostly when it was strength and laser vision. "We're in." They walked through the door way, Nicole with armed with a gun and Sam armed with her fists. They looked around. Nicole quickly spotted Waverly. 

Waverly looked drained. She was asleep or unconscious, Nicole hoped she was asleep. She was tied to a chair. There was a bruise on her face, across her cheek. The ginger felt herself getting sad and mad, she was going to hurt whoever hurt the innocent girl. 

"Waverly," she breathed out, running towards the dirty blonde. She knelt next to her, holding her hand. She shook her, waking her up. "Waverly, honey." The younger girl groaned, moving her head from side to side. "It's me Nicole, we're going to get you out of here." Waverly opened her eyes, smiling at the older girl. 

"You've found me," Waverly said, weakly. Nicole cupped her cheek and kissed her head. She then started to untie her from her chair.

"We got her," Sam informed the team.

"Yes," Wynonna cheered. "Bring my baby girl home, please."

"We will."

"Is that my sister," Waverly asked, still weak. Nicole nodded. "Tell her that I'm never going to leave her side." Waverly laughed. 

"Heard it, Waves," Wynonna chuckled. "I can't wait to have you back." Nicole told the Earp girl what her sister had said and then proceeded to help her up from the chair. The ginger hugged the other girl, not too tightly, she didn't want to hurt her. 

Sam watched their reunion with a smile on her face. Suddenly she felt dizzy, she blamed it on using her powers. She started to walk towards the other two teens, but she fell as she walked. She felt weak, she had never felt like that before. Her head started to spin. 

"Guys," she called out. Nicole raced to her side.

"Sam is weak," Nicole informed the others. 

"There's Kryptonite, you have to get out of there, now," Kara shouted from the other side. "They know you're there! They have you if you don't go!" Nicole felt a panic. She looked at Waverly who was holding on to the chair. She wasn't sure that she could walk out of there on her own. 

The door bust open, scaring the girls. Two very large men entered the room, followed by Lex Luthor. How did that man keep escaping? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Nicole stood up from the ground pointing her gun at the other men, unsure if to shoot or not. She stood in front of Sam and Waverly. 

"Put the gun down, girl, it's no use," he said. Nicole didn't budge, she kept it raised. "Put it down, unless you want to see your little alien friend die." Sam tried to get up but failed. Nicole looked at how weak she was. The two men pulled out two green guns and pointed them at Sam. She put the gun on the floor. The guards put down the guns. "There we go, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

"How is he there," Lena yelled. "How did he escape so quickly?"

"No, there has to be a way for you guys to escape," Wynonna insisted. "You succeeded in finding her, you can get out of there." Lex went over to Nicole and ripped the earpiece out of her ear. 

"You thought you could out smart me, you're just a bunch of kids." He knelt and ripped Sam's earpiece. "Say goodbye to your friends." He destroyed the earpieces by stepping on them. Nicole was certain there was no other way out. "Now, there's five hours 'till midnight, we have to get things ready."

***

"Ugh, we had her," Wynonna screamed, kicking the couch. "We have to go over there and save them before midnight." The team looked at each other. 

"We really do, I don't think they'll let Nicole and Sam live after midnight, either," Alex said. "We have five hours to do something, it looks like a lot of time, but they're expecting us. And we can't use out super powered alien because they have her weakness that damaged our other super powered alien." They stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The silence was broken by a small whimper that came from the small crib on the corner. Alex went and picked up the baby. "I can't go, I have to stay here and take care of Ruby. I'm also guessing Winn and Jeremy are staying here." 

"Well someone has to man the computers," Winn said. "I talked with Rosita, she's trying to figure out how Waverly and Kara communicated through their dreams."

"Maybe we could do that again," Kara suggested, standing up from her chair. She took Wynonna's hand. "Shoot me again!"

"No," Wynonna denied. "We can't have you unconscious for two hours, and I'm not shooting you again." Kara frowned. 

"We have to try and communicate with them in a less lethal way. How do you even know that Waverly would be unconscious too?"

"I don't, but I just hoped. We have to take every chance we get, and if shooting me in the head, again, is an option, I'm willing to take it." The two older women stared at the younger girl. They were not going to shoot her again, it was not even an option, but they had to do something. 

"It's not an option now, we're going to march over there and get them back," Alex said in a hushed tone as she was rocking Ruby back to sleep. "There has to be a way to get into LexCorp without them noticing us. There's always a way. Lena, do you know a way?"

"No, I'm sorry. Guys, I have to do something, I'll be back," Lena replied. She left the apartment, leaving the team confused. 

"Where is she going," Kara questioned. 

"We'll find out later," Jeremy whispered. Kara was the only one that heard him, that made her gather more questions in her head. 

***

Lex sat in his office watching the girls through his camera. They were placed in a cell all together while midnight approached. He was happy his plan was working out, finally. There had been so many problems, but it was finally rocketing to where he wanted it. There was a knock on the door. Lex turned off the television and looked towards the door. 

"I'm guessing, they didn't suspect a thing," Lex grinned. He looked at his baby sister.

"They don't have a clue," Lena chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see ya on Monday!  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers  
> my not used twitter: nymeria_danvers


	18. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early, enjoy!!

There was three hours left until midnight, and they still hadn't figured out how they were going to get into LexCorp. Kara insisted, once again, to be shot in the head in to communicate with Waverly, but everyone said no to the idea, again. Wynonna kept telling them to just march down there and take them, but they were scared they would be hurt. Lena hadn't come back yet either which was worrying the team. They needed her and her knowledge of the place to help them. 

"This is useless," Kara groaned. "Why can't we figure this out? There has to be a way, there always is!"

"I don't think we'll be able to get in there without getting caught," Jeremy said. He kept looking over the blueprints and maps of the building, but he wasn't finding anything. There was something weird about the map, there was a weird line near the outside, but they didn't know what it was. "That line right there, it has to be something."

"Maybe it's another entrance," Alex suggested. She looked at the line, it seemed like it connected with something else. "You know some place have underground tunnels, it could be that."

"Yeah, it could be," Kara agreed, moving next to her sister to see the paper. "What's next to LexCorp?"

"Wasn't that doughnut shop we went to next to LexCorp," Wynonna pointed out. 

"Yeah, it was, but we need to know both sides," Alex added. "I think there was a small clinic on the other side." 

"You know these are things we can look up online, right," Winn smirked. He typed away in his computer. "Yep, you were right, there's a clinic and a doughnut shop. The tunnel is through the clinic which is a bit of a problem. How are we going to get in?"

"It's nine, I doubt the clinic is open at this hour," Wynonna pointed out. "We can just use Supergirl's strength and we're in!"

"Supergirl," Kara said, testing it. "Why Supergirl? Shouldn't I be Superwoman?"

"Fighting about a superhero name you're never going to use wastes time," Alex jumped in. "And we can't just sneak in there like it's no one's business, we can get caught."

"How else are we going to in there," Wynonna asked, crossing her arms. "There's minutes 'till it's two hours midnight, we have to do something! We have to get her back!"

"Wynonna's right," Kara agreed. "If the only way is breaking and entering with my powers, that's what we have to do. Besides, we're leaving once all of this is over. And if the cops show up, I can just pick up Wynonna and speed over here." Alex looked at the two teens in front of her.

"Okay, fine. Do your reckless plan or whatever. When you get them, make sure to get out of there as fast as you can, okay?" The two nodded. "They have Kryptonite, and I bet it's activated since Sam is still down there. So, please be careful." 

"Don't worry, if she starts to get weak, I'll pull her out of there," Wynonna affirmed. "We're going to get them back, all of them." She put her arm around the blonde. Alex moved to hug them good luck. 

"We can't communicate with you guys, since the only earpieces we brought got broken," Jeremy informed. "So, Kara, rely on your senses." Kara nodded. "Good luck."

"Let's go," Wynonna told Kara. With that they left the building. Alex felt herself getting more nervous. She really hoped this was the last time they had to go there. She wanted to go with them, but maybe two of them would work. 

***

The two teens stood in front of the clinic. It was dark outside, so they were concealed very well. Wynonna was keeping a look out, while Kara talked herself up to break the lock. The blonde felt bad about breaking and entering, but they needed to do it. She reached her hand towards the chains on the door but took her hand back and turned to Wynonna. The brunette did a 'what' expression with her body. 

"I'm just nervous," Kara admitted. Wynonna went towards her and gripped her arms, softly. 

"It's going to be fine, I promise," Wynonna assured her. "We're going in there and getting our friends back. Now," she turned the younger girl towards the door, "rip those chains off the door." Kara tugged on the chains, watching them fall to the ground. She let out a breath and tugged on the door, it didn't open. 

"Can you pick a lock?"

"Yeah, give me a second. Look out for me will you." Wynonna knelt in front of the keyhole, trying to open it. Kara looked around, checking for anything strange. She closed her eyes and used her hearing to try and listen to Waverly's heartbeat. She got nothing. "Haha!" The door opened. 

"They have her in a led cell." Wynonna raised an eyebrow. "Waverly and the others, they're in a led cell, I can't hear her heartbeat. That means that the Kryptonite is probably turned off, maybe." Wynonna nodded. They walked through the dark halls of the clinic, they left the flashlight at home. 

"You don't have cat vision right," Wynonna said. Kara snorted. 

"Just x-ray, but I have something." She took out her phone from her pocket and turned on the flashlight. "Ta-da!"

"You had that all this time." Kara shrugged, guiltily. They looked around and found a staircase. As they went down the staircase, Kara listened to her surroundings trying to see if there was anything different, but all she got was silence. They found the tunnel and started to walk. They walked for what seemed like forever. "You have a phone, why don't you tell Alex where we are."

"I don't have signal down here, if you had told me that when we were still up there." 

"You could've thought about it, you're a big girl." Kara rolled her eyes. "We've been walking for twenty minutes and we have nothing."

"The buildings are next to each other; how long can we possibly take?" 

Another five minutes later, they found a door. It wasn't guarded or locked, so just chose to go in. On the other side was a lab, in the corner of the lab was the cell. Inside the cell were Waverly, Nicole and Sam. The two younger girls were sitting close and talking while the older girl was sitting in a corner with her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Wynonna smiled and ran towards the glass, Kara on her heels. The girls seemed to notice since they were smiling when they saw them. 

"Waves," Wynonna whispered against the glass. Waverly got up and put her hand against the glass. The older woman put her hand on the other side of where her sister's was. "We're going to get you out." Waverly nodded. Kara waved at her best friend, receiving a wave back. They started to look around for a way out, finding nothing. Kara's ears suddenly perked, footsteps. She grabbed Wynonna's hand and pulled her behind a big machine.

"I thought you said they might be here right now," Lex said, angrily. Kara's eyes widened, Wynonna's eyes did too. There was no way they could leave now. 

"They were planning on coming here," a feminine voice said. Kara opened her mouth and Wynonna quickly covered it. The blonde knew that voice, it was Lena. "They were looking for a way in here, I'm guessing they still are. I thought they were smarter than this, but I guess they won't be here. There's one hour until midnight, so let's get these things ready." 

Kara felt betrayed, she didn't expect Lena to be on the bad side. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Wynonna took the blonde in her arms, cradling her for support. Her heart felt heavy and she really wanted to go home. Wynonna started to stroke her hair, but Kara felt like she needed Alex in this situation. 

"Hey, Lex," Lena started to speak again. "Why don't you go and get the knife, I think I left it in your office."

"I told you to bring it down, but I'll be back. Just keep setting these things up." The footsteps were heard walking away. Lena inhaled and exhaled. It made Kara want to jump out from her hiding spot and just ask her why. 

"Kara, you can come out now," Lena whispered. Kara and Wynonna looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh, come on, I know you guys are smart. Come out from wherever you are, I have I feeling I have to explain a lot."

"Like how you betrayed us," Kara accused, jumping up from her hiding space. Wynonna face palmed, it was weird for her to be on the other end of the face palm, it was usually her who did reckless things. "How could you Lena? We trusted you." Kara took Wynonna's arm and pulled her up. 

"You're corralled, Luthor." The woman took her gun and pointed it at her. Lena raised her arms in surrender. "So, you can stay there, and I can take my sister and our friends and go." 

"Guys, it's not what you think. Just give-"

"Why? Was this all a game to you? Since the beginning?" 

"No! I rated you out to help you! I had to get them captured so my brother could trust me in order to get them out now!" Lena walked next to the key pad, using a code to unlock it. The cell opened, and Waverly ran out to hug her sister. "If you just let me tell you."

"So, you're still with us," Kara asked, unsure. Lena nodded. "You're so smart!" The blonde went and hugged her crush, kissing her cheek. "I can't believe I doubted you."

"Don't worry, I would've done the same. Were you crying?" Kara ducked her head, avoiding Lena's green-eyes gaze. "I hurt you, I'm sorry." Kara shrugged and connected their lips together. 

"I missed you so much," Waverly sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "I was so worried you wouldn't get here in time." 

"Never doubt your sister or your friends," Wynonna said to her little sister. They parted from their hug, both with smiles on their faces. The older woman wiped her baby sister's tears then kissed her head. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Wynonna." 

"We have to get out of here before my brother comes back," Lena told them. "I'm guessing you guys came through the tunnel?"

"Yeah," Wynonna and Kara answered in unison. 

"Let's go then." Lena walked towards the door and tugged on it, it won't budge. "We have a situation." Kara moved to the door and used her strength, nothing. 

"Uh oh," Kara muttered. 

"Good job, Lena," Lex said, slow clapping. "Deceiving family to get your friends, that was good scheme, but you won't stop us. It's twenty-five minutes until midnight and I'm helping them get out. I can't let Bobo del Rey down." He walked towards the girls. "Now, do I have to turn on the Kryptonite emitters or will you get in the cell willingly?" Sam and Kara walked into the cell first, followed by the Earp sisters and Lena. "Thank you, darlings. Waverly, enjoy your last minutes with your sister." 

"Yeah, I don't think so," Wynonna said. She punched Lex in the jaw and then pointed her gun at him. She went to pull the trigger, but the gun was shot out of her hand. it was one of his goons. "Son of a bitch." She moved her hand in the air. Peacemaker fell into the cell at the other girl's feet. 

"Don't make this hard Wynonna, in the cell." She didn't move, so he pushed her in and then locked the cell. "You have twenty minutes, Waverly." The youngest Earp leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"You guys tried, but I guess it was no use," Waverly sighed. She put her head in her hands. "You guys are the best any girl could ask for. Wynonna, I'm sorry for going behind your back and looking for things I wasn't supposed to. I love you, you're the best sister I could've ever asked for." Wynonna sat next to her sister, taking her into her arms. 

"This isn't over, there's still time to stop this," Wynonna insisted. "And, I love you too, Waves."

"This entire cell is led lined, there is no way we're getting out of here."

"What if we both hit the glass," Sam suggested. "Maybe it'll work." The two Kryptonians walked to glass and punched it with all their force. Nothing. "Yeah, I didn't think that was going to work." Kara sat on Waverly's other side. 

"When they try and get you out, we'll make a run for it. Sam and I will use our powers to get us all out of here." 

"They're probably prepared for that," Waverly shook her head. "Kara, you've been my best friend for almost two years. I can't believe this is goodbye. I hope you keep being your happy self." She gave the blonde a side hug. "Nicole."

"Yeah," the ginger replied. She was lost in her own thoughts, sitting against the glass. She got up from where she was and she moved to where the other girl was.

"Can you two give me a second," Waverly asked her sister and her best friend. Kara gave Wynonna a knowing smirk, but the older woman didn't understand. Wynonna shrugged and got up from the ground, moved to the other side to talk to Lena and Sam along with Kara. 

"So, what's up," Nicole asked. 

"I just wanted to tell you that even though we haven't known each other long, that we've become really close friends, but I don't want to be juts friends. I know it's kinda late and all, but I want us to be more, at least for these minutes I have left." Waverly cupped the other girl's cheeks and kissed her deeply. Nicole smiled into the kiss, this was what she had been wanting for a while, even if it was too late. 

"Oh," Wynonna breathed out, finally getting it. Kara rolled her eyes. "I didn't know this was a thing that was going on, but cool."

"Why are you acting so weird about it," Kara laughed. The brunette shrugged. "It was really obvious they liked each other." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kara made eye contact with Lena, both of them laughed. The cell opened suddenly, making Wynonna fall as she was leaning against it. 

"Look at that, you fall in the time of a crisis," a female voice said. Wynonna looked up and smiled instantly. 

"Alex, thank God!" She hugged her best friend. She saw Doc and Dolls behind her. "Where were you guys? It's like you two were forgotten the whole time we were here."  (AN: Sorry) The men shrugged. "How did you get in here?"

"The door has a one way lock, like the ones they use in some restaurants as exit doors," Dolls explained. "Let's go because there's only-"

"Five minutes," Lex finished. "You guys just never give up do you." They all groaned, this can't be happening again. "Well, you know the drill, in you go, except for baby Earp, out you go." Wynonna stood in front of her sister, blocking her from Lex. He took out a gun and shot in the direction, but the bullet was caught by Kara who screamed and dropped it. "You don't learn." 

He motioned to his goons who entered the cell. They pushed the teens out of the way, but they were stuck between Sam and Kara. Lex rolled his eyes, he was sick and tired of them fighting back. He pushed a button that emitted Kryptonite in the room. The two aliens fell to the sides, making it easy for the goons to get Waverly. Lex closed the cell. Waverly struggled as she was being carried to the table. They strapped her to the table. 

"Okay, close your eyes, because this is going to hurt a lot." Waverly struggled against the retrains, but it was no use. He started to mumble in an unknown language. He held the knife against Waverly's chest. 

She felt like there was no more use, this was it for her. She really hoped that Wynonna wouldn't go to crazy and that Kara would be happy. She wanted the best for her friends. She lived a good life and it was okay because she couldn't do anything. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes, waiting for the knife to hit her skin. 

Lex moved Firebrand, so the point was on her chest. He finished the spell. The blade was glowing red, all the symbols emitting the color. He put pressure on the handle. 

"No," Wynonna screamed. Nothing happened, though. Firebrand didn't enter Waverly's skin, it just bounced on to the floor and stopped glowing. 

"What," Lex asked himself. Suddenly, he was unconscious. Winn stood behind him with a fire extinguisher in his hands. Everyone was shocked as to what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!! :)  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Short chapter, but I wasn't happy with it, no matter how many times I wrote it. I hope you enjoy anyway

None of them spoke after they were saved by Winn and Jeremy. They just returned to the apartment in silence. They were all sitting around in the living room. Waverly was sitting in Wynonna's lap, holding her sister close. The oldest Earp refusing to let her little sister out of her side. Nicole was sitting next to them because Waverly was holding her hand. Kara and Lena were sitting on the ground, the blonde with her head on the brunette's shoulder. Alex was in the kitchen with Sam and the boys. 

"Why didn't it work," Waverly broke the silence. "I mean, I didn't want to die, but why didn't it work?" She moved her head on a better position on her sister's shoulder. 

"Maybe he didn't recite the spell right, or he waited to long," Wynonna replied. "It's an easy mistake even a genius could make."

"My brother had been practicing the spell and had the whole thing planned to the minute," Lena said. "I don't think that was it. Firebrand, was made to kill Earps and just Earps, is there a possibility that you aren't one." Waverly furrowed her brow and looked down. She got up from her sister's lap and started to pace.

"No, she is! She's my sister! She's an Earp, I'm so sure of it!" Lena put her hand up.

"I'm not saying that she's not sure your sister or not an Earp, I'm saying maybe she's not an Earp by blood. Kara is not a Danvers by blood, but she's still a Danvers and Alex's sister." Wynonna stayed silent, not acknowledging anything. Lena let out a breath, she turned to the sisters. "I know you two might hate this, but not being blood related doesn't change your relationship. I know it hurts to know something that was kept with you your entire life, but it saved your life."

"Lena's right," Jeremy agreed. "Knowing that you're adopted sucks, but then you remember that they gave you love and support no matter what." He walked over to the Earp sisters and looked at them in sympathy. "You always feel like you don't belong after you find out, but you do because you're loved." 

"I can't believe that Daddy didn't tell us about it," Waverly said. Wynonna went towards her and gave her a hug. 

"You were six years old, maybe they didn't want to tell us then," Wynonna pointed out. 

"I always noticed that I was treated different than you and Willa. I was always left behind, my birthday was always forgotten. I always thought it was because I was the last one, but I guess it was because I wasn't his daughter." Waverly leaned into her sister. The rest of the team had left the room, they felt like they were introding in the moment. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know all that stuff." Waverly shook her head.

"We were kids, it was all different. We don't exactly know if that's true or not, but we can find out."

"A test?"

"It's the only way to know for sure." Wynonna nodded. They werw going to get that test and they were either going to prove that Waverly is an Earp and Lex was just did something wrong or they were going to prove that she wasn't. "And, no matter what happens, you're still an Earp and you're still my sister." They gave each other a hug.

***

Kara sat balcony, looking out on to the city. She was glad Waverly survived, but seeing her sad about her family made the blonde sad too. She felt homesick and there was nothing she could do about it. She stood up from the chair and walked to railing, holding it for support. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders. The blonde looked to the side and saw her sister.

"You okay," she asked. Kara didn't say anything, she just looked back at the sky. "Missing home, huh? I know it's not the same, but I miss home too. I miss mom running around to get us for sneaking off to go surfing and dad telling her to let us have fun. I miss Midvale." Kara knew her sister missed their old home, she mentioned a lot, but they couldn't, it wasn't safe. "But I remind myself that Purgatory is my home now, and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me neither," Kara replied, leaning into her sister's side. "All this talk about blood relation reminded me that I don't belong, even when you guys say I do. I miss my parents, I miss everything. I wish I could go back." 

"I know... I wish I could do something to make you feel better about it, but I can't." 

"There's nothing we can do and it's not our fault." Alex held her sister closer. "I'm glad I'm here, though. I can't imagine my life without all of you." They stayed silent for a while. "Lena was right."

"About?" She backed up to look at her sister better. Kara pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"About us being sisters without being blood related. Your the best sister anybody could ever ask for." 

"Yeah, you are too." They hugged once again. 

***

Bobo del Rey took a deep breath. He rubbed a hand all over his face, Luthor failed his simple task. He walked into Shorty's bar. He just stormed his way down the stairs, unnoticed by the rest of the people inside. He saw a girl working in a lab. He grabbed her throat from behind. He needed information, this was the only way he could get it. 

"Where are they," he asked, his voice rough. She squeaked and fought against his hold, making him tighten it. "Don't fight sweetheart. Where are they?" She shook her head, as much as she could in his grip. He grunted and threw her against the table. She took a deep breath and started to cough. "Come on, girl." 

"I'll never help you," she spat. She made a run for the door, but he threw the table at her. She got hit on the back and fell down. 

"Now tell me, where are your little friends?" Rosita looked at him and then the door. "No form of escape, kid." 

"I don't know where they are, I lost communication," the teen informed. He didn't believe her. "I promise, I lost communication!" She stood up from the ground, groaning from the pain in her back. 

"Leave her alone," it was Kara. Rosita smiled. "If you were looking for us, here we are. Your stupid plan failed, rev." She smirked. She super speed towards Rosita, helping her. "Bye, buddy." She grabbed the brunette under the arms and speed away. They landed in front of the Danvers house. 

"Thank you," Rosita said. Kara smiled at her. "How did you know to come?"

"It was a coincidence, actually. I was going to ask if you know about the dream sequences and such, plus we missed your brain in National City."

"Where are the rest of the team?" 

"They're on their way back on Lena's jet. A lot of things went down when Alex lost communication with you, I'll update you on everything, don't worry." And so she did. The whole to the bus stop she was chatting non-stop about what had happened in National City, Rosita was surprised so much occurred. They waited for them to show up from the airport, it was only a couple of minutes away. 

"How long until they get back," Rosita asked. 

"They should be getting in soon, they left at four California time, it's about an hour behind, so it was five here, and it's eight. Any minute now, I think." Just then, as if on queue, the bus rolled into town. The team got off the bus, all them looking as tired as ever. 

"Home sweet home," Jeremy shouted. "Finally!" He let out a sigh and sat on the bench. "Now I know how the Avengers feel after a fight." 

"Hey, we're kind of like the Avengers," Winn laughed. Wynonna rolled her eyes at the two boys. 

"We're nothing like the Avengers," she told them. "We're a lot cooler. Besides, Supergirl here can beat the crap of out of them." She laughed. Kara smiled. The other teens sat around the floor, tired from the journey. 

"You think so," Kara asked. 

"Yeah. You're super strong and super fast, they probably won't even compute whats going on." 

"Everything chill here, Rosita?"

"Mostly, I was interrogated by Bobo today, he wanted to know where you guys were," she explained. "Luckily, Kara came in just in time." 

"Well," Alex cut in, "we should all rest. We had a hard couple of days, especially Waverly." They al agreed. They went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! And sorry again for it being so short and for it sucking so much!  
> tumblr: nymeria-danvers (dropped the queen)


	20. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I'm soooo late, unexpected hiatus xD! I had a lot of school work since my teachers are being pests and also I asn't feeling well mentally and stuff, so yeah. I know it's short, but I wanted to continue writing so I cut it. But the second plot of this story sort of starts here, so enjoy babes!   
> PS: Writer's block consumed my soul, but I concurred.

A couple of days after they arrived to Purgatory, the gang got back together. They met at Jeremy's lab, eleven teens cramped into a semi small space. Some were up against the corners and others were in the center. They weren't really talking that much, most of the time they were just researching, Waverly and Kara reading on the side. They were also discussing the revenant activity wasn't dialing down in the town and it was causing a lot of stress to the teens. 

"What can he possibly want now," Waverly said as she read through the books. "Is there another way to leave the town?" She kept passing pages. Rosita put a vile she was holding in her hand, putting the goggles on top of her head. 

"As a revenant, I know a lot about all of these things," the girl said. They hadn't properly discussed Rosita being a revenant, but as of now it was all good with it. She knew a lot of things that could help them with their research as well as their planning. "Okay, so, there are two ways to leave the town. One of them is is with Firebrand and the other is crossing the town line with the Earp heir on Winter Solstice, but the heir has to be willing to do it."

"Well he's fucked because I'm obviously not going to be willing to do it," Wynonna declared, proudly. She laughed then looked down at her phone. The others looked at each other then laughed. 

"I know that. Maybe he found another way, but I highly doubt it, so we just have to wait and see what happens." Rosita shrugged.

"Yes, the wait and see approach, amazing," Wynonna said, sarcastically. Rosita glared at her and then proceeded to do her work. 

"That was rude, Wynonna," Waverly scolded. "She's right, we have to wait and see because there aren't any options for his plans, but one, a highly unlikely one. Unless he like, drugs you or something." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Wynonna don't let yourself be drugged!" 

"I'm not going to be drugged. I'm always on alert." Alex snorted. Wynonna hit the back of the other woman's head and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Danvers."

"Okay, maybe he won't drug you, maybe he'll hypnotize you or something like that," Alex said. "All is possible, dude." Wynonna considered it in her mind for a second than let out a small 'eh' and closed her eyes. "Wait a second, you weren't the original Earp heir, right?" Wynonna shook her head. 

"No, but Willa's dead. They killed- uh- her in the mountains, remember?" Wynonna still hesitated while mentioning her sister's death, it caused her to remember it everything vividly. She hated feeling defenseless and anxious. "There's no way she's alive. It's been five years."

"I'm not saying she is, but that's the only way. She's the only other heir and Bobo knows that you wouldn't cross the line with him. It's just a possibility, okay?" Wynonna nodded and looked away. "Sorry for mentioning it."

"It's okay." She lied down on a small chair placed by the door and covered her eyes. Alex went back to her work as soon as she saw her best friend try and fall asleep. 

"Oh! I just remembered about the whole dream thing! Apparently is a connection between two people who have suffered trauma and are in trauma, plus the friend connection helps too. It's pretty complicated, but that's like the base of it all," Rosita explained. Kara nodded at the new information. She then got up from the corner where she was sitting and went to stand behind Lena. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and put her chin on the other girl's shoulder. 

"Yes, babe," Lena asked Kara, not really paying attention to the blonde as she was working on something. Kara sighed deeply. The brunette smiled and turned her head to look her. "Why are you so grumpy right now?" She bit her lip and Kara rolled her eyes and pecked her lips. "Baby, there's people here." The blonde shrugged then cupped Lena's cheek and gave her a deep kiss. 

"Ugh, teenagers in love," Wynonna gagged. "Stop that please." The two girls broke their kiss. 

"I thought you were asleep," Kara laughed. 

"I woke up to move." She stood up from the chair. "I was very uncomfortable." Kara giggled and then turned to Lena.

"I guess I better stop then. I'm going to sit over there." She was about to sit back down when Lena pulled her back and pecked her lips one last time before letting her go. "Okay, now I'll go."

"They're adorable," Waverly whispered to Nicole. The ginger kissed the other girl's cheek softly. "Well, not as adorable as us, then." Waverly giggled, making Nicole's heart swell.

"You got that right," Nicole smiled. The ginger kissed Waverly deeply. Neither of the couples had spoken about what they were, but they knew they liked each other and that's all that mattered for them. Waverly looked to the side and saw her sister rolling her eyes at them. She kissed Nicole again to spite her sister. 

"Alex," Wynonna whined, dragging the e. "Stop them please, they're too cute. They're making me a little depressed." 

"You're never like this," Alex said. "What's this all about? Are you okay?" Wynonna shrugged. "Oh my god, no." The other teens looked at Alex in question. The two women kept looking at each other silently communicating. Waverly and Kara exchanged looks of confusion.

"What's going on," Waverly asked. 

"Nothing," Alex replied. The younger girl narrowed her eyes and looked between her sister and her sister's best friend. "Wynonna and I are going to take a short walk and we'll be back in a second." The red head took off her science equipment and took the brunette by the arm, dragging her out of the room. 

"We're going to follow them aren't we," Kara whispered to Waverly. 

"Duh," the dirty blonde replied. "Kara and I will be right back, we're- um- going to get some ice cream. Yeah, ice cream." The two girls left the room, the others confused. 

"They're going to follow them, obviously," Winn said. "Should we?"

"No," Jeremy quickly answered. "We shouldn't. I'm scared of those girls, we should just wait and see." The others quietly agreed. 

***

Kara and Waverly ducked from behind a building as they saw their sisters' talking in front of Gus' truck. Both women are gesturing and Wynonna is pacing around. It wasn't a good sign. Waverly knew that when her sister was that worked up, it could only mean the worst. She just hoped it wasn't too bad because they had just finished working with a huge problem they didn't need another one. 

"Use your hearing," Waverly told Kara. The blonde nodded. 

" _I can't believe this_ ," Alex said. Kara was telling Waverly what she was hearing. Alex sounded shocked and a little mad, it wasn't good. " _You are smart and you know better. Wynonna you risked yourself and that-_ " A scream cut off Kara's hearing. She looked around trying to see where it had come from. 

"What's wrong," her best friend asked. "Kara?" The blonde kept looking around to see if she could point out where the sound had come from. 

"Someone's in trouble," Kara said. "Or at least I think they are. Come on." She put her arms around the shorter girl's armpit and took off. 

"Kara! What the hell?! Ask first!" Waverly wriggled in her best friend's arms. The landed in the woods where they saw a woman on the floor a wolf on top of her. She had black streaks on her face, like some sort of marking. Kara put the younger girl behind her for protection. "Oh my god." The woman looked at them, she was scared. Waverly looked at her deeply, she recognized something. The woman looked so familiar. Kara went and pushed the wolf off the woman. She started to wrestle with it, trying to make it go away, but it wasn't doing much. Waverly went towards the woman's side, scanning her for injuries. "It's okay, you're going to be okay. Let's go." She helped her up and ran. She looked back towards and said, "Kara!"

"Go! Help her, I got this!" Waverly nodded and then left, the stranger with her. The alien pushed the wolf away one last time, causing it to whine and then run off. "That's right! Go!" She took a deep breath and then ran to catch up with Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! Your comments and kudos make my day!!  
> tumblr: nymeria-danvers  
> my bff's tumblr cause why not: feyrecauldron-blessed (if you like riverdale and stuff like that. also a lot of shadowhunters and mortal instruments (books))  
> my gf cause yeah: princess-ashryver (she rarely posts but promo)  
> also my gay friends: ladysnowrell, astroguit, and mountain-of-dew  
> i'm done, i promise


	21. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry I was late! I had a hard time cranking this chapter out, plus finales were a bit of a bitch. Also, procrastination at it's finest while writing this chapter. But thanks to everyone who stuck around! Love you guys! Enjoy, hopefully. We're also nearing the beginning of the end of the story. Second plot is starting on this chapter. Aaaand, I'm planning a sequel, but no promises yet. I love how these characters work together and I don't want it to end, but well sometimes the best things come to an end.

Waverly took the woman back to Jeremy's lab. She didn't want the woman to freak, so she left the woman with her best friend while she warned the others. The stranger hadn't spoken at all since they saved her from the wolf. She was very quiet and just looking at Waverly and Kara with a neutral expression. Waverly entered the lab.

"Guys, we had a bit of a situation in the woods, so could you all please be quiet," Waverly said, receiving confused looks.

"Did you bring a wild animal," Rosita joked. The dirty blonde shrugged. "You did not."

"No! It's a person, but still." The other teens nodded. They carefully entered with the stranger in tow. The others looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"We saved her from a wolf," Kara said, excitedly. "That was a bit too excited, but still. She's fine!" They escorted the woman towards the nearest seat. They all kept looking at her, all trying to figure her out. "So, hi. I'm Kara, and these people are my friends," she started to point at them as she named them, "that is Lena, Rosita, Jeremy, Winn, Doc, Dolls, and Waverly." The stranger blinked rather rapidly at Waverly's name, recognition in her eyes but it was quickly gone. "What's your name?"

"I'm Eve," the woman, Eve, said. "Where am I exactly?" She looked around, trying to see where she was better. Waverly looked at the others, and then decided to answer.

"You're at Jeremy's house," she explained. "And if you meant where as in where in the country or the world, well your here in Purgatory, Alberta, Canada." Eve stayed quiet as if she was processing. Waverly wasn't sure why she felt like she had seen her before, but she was trying to figure it out. The door of the lab opened, Alex and Wynonna. She had forgotten about them for a second.

"Okay, we're back," Alex announced as she entered. Wynonna gave a slight wave at them. She looked to the side, getting scared by the stranger in the process.

"Who's this," she asked. She looked the stranger up and down. There was something about that stranger.

"This is Eve, we saved her from a wolf," Kara said.

"What," Alex said. "You two saved her from a wolf? What were you doing in the woods? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Kara and Waverly shook their heads. "You girls have to be careful."

"We're not five years old, we can defend ourselves," Waverly said, crossing her arms. "We helped a person by ourselves. And as much as we appreciate it, we don't always need you two to help us with everything." Kara nodded in agreement. Alex pinched the bridge of her temple and let out a breath. Wynonna just looked at them with their arms crossed. Waverly then started regretting her words because it seemed like she had made a mistake.

"We're not having this argument now," Kara quickly spoke, sensing the tension between them. "We need to help Eve with whatever she was dealing with." The three others nodded. "Okay, so Eve, where were you before we found you?" 

"I lived in a cottage in the Pine Barrens," Eve said. "I lived with my fellow sisters and our master, Lou. We lived in peace and serenity, away from all the things that ruined society." The teens looked at each other, confused. "This is all so strange from where I used to live, but I guess I'll get used to it." 

"Okay, hippie weirdo," Wynonna said, "is there a way to get your hippie leader down here?" Eve shrugged. 

"Maybe we can put here where we found her, and he'll get lured back," Winn suggested. Jeremy nodded along to his best friend's plan. "I mean, it'll make some sort of sense, no?"

"I think we should go with Winn's plan," Rosita agreed. 

"What if the wolf comes back," Waverly asked. "It's possible that the man that threw her there sent the wolf." They all stood quiet for a minute, thinking everything over. Waverly had a point; the wolf could come back and ruin everything for them. 

"I think the best shot we have right now is going back there and see," Dolls said. The rest agreed, except Waverly and Kara who recalled how bad the wolf was. The two girls still went along with it because they had no other choice. The teens started to exit the tiny lab, except Waverly who caught her sister's arm before she could exit. 

"Are you okay," she asked in the softest way possible. Wynonna shrugged.

"Of course, I'm okay," Wynonna replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" The youngest Earp looked at her sister, a serious expression all over her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "There is something, but I'll tell you later after we figure and fix this entire Eve situation. Okay?" The girl sighed and nodded. The older woman put an arm around her baby sister and they exited. 

***

They got to the part of the woods where Waverly and Kara said they found Eve. There they found another girl in the same position that they found Eve yesterday but looked like they were too late. The wolf had already got the girl and it seemed to be feasting on its prey. Waverly gasped when she saw all the blood on the ground. She buried her head in her older sister's shoulder, Wynonna responded with putting her arm around the girl for comfort. 

Kara patted her best friend's shoulder and let go Lena's hand which she had been holding the whole trip there. She went towards were the wolf was, slowly and quietly. The others remained tensed and in silence as they waited to see what happened Kara and the wolf. The wolf suddenly looked back to where they were. Alex stepped a little forward towards her sister on impulse, but Kara motioned for her to stay back. The wolf ran away. Kara furrowed her brow as she watched the animal go away. 

"What happened," Lena spoke first. The blonde shrugged. 

"This didn't happen last time," Kara responded. "I guess he did what he wanted, poor woman." She went and knelt next to the woman, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. She stood up then started to walk towards the group again but stopped when she heard a noise. 

"Kara," Alex whispered. "Come here, let's go." Kara walked slowly towards her sister, trying to not make noise. She tried to lower her movement as much as she could so the bear wouldn't get angry with her. "Okay, guys let's slowly walk away." 

"No, wait, look," Wynonna said. There was a man walking from behind the wolf. Eve's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of him, until she realized what he had done to her. 

"Yiska," she yelled, her mouth betraying her. "He was the man I told you about." The rest of them looked. The man's eyes glowed red, making it known he was a revenant. 

"Well," he started, "if it isn't the Earp heir." 

"And to me you're another dead sucker," Wynonna retorted. She looked at her team. "Guys go before this gets ugly. And I'm not talking no for an answer, go!" The team left, except Waverly and Eve who stayed behind. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you alone-"

"Yeah, you are! Go, before I make you leave!" Waverly hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave. Wynonna gave her a look and her baby sister left. When she turned around to face the revenant she noticed the bear had gotten closer. She smiled at it and started to move back. She lifted her gun to shot it, but the bear hit it with its paw. The impact of the hit made her fall to the ground and also made Peacemaker fall to the side, leaving Wynonna defenseless and on her back. The bear positioned itself on top of the woman, ready to do its thing. Wynonna hit the bear in the chest, but it was of no avail. "Crap." She should've let the others stay.

"The Earp heir is nothing without her gun," the revenant teased. "Look at me, I'm going to witness her death. I hope it's been fun for you, child." He knelt next to the bear, to get a better view of Wynonna's death. He laughed. "You have no way of escape." Suddenly a gun-shot rang out and the revenant was in the ground. The bear transformed in to a woman, Wynonna stared wide-eyed. 

"Thank you," bear-girl said. She stood up from on top of Wynonna and left into the woods. Wynonna sat up and looked back, seeing Eve with Peacemaker in her hand, the gun smoking. 

"Willa," she whispered. No wonder she looked familiar, this was her sister. Her sister who she believed was slaughtered by The Seven, but apparently not. 

***

"What does this mean," Dolls asked Wynonna. They were outside talking. Dolls was helping Wynonna free her mind. Nobody else knew that Eve was Willa, as the woman didn't seem to remember anything. 

"I don't know," Wynonna said. "Can it really be her? I mean she doesn't seem to remember anything." 

"Childhood trauma, kids tend to suppress those memories. Are you still the heir?" Wynonna shrugged.

"The gun worked for her, but it still seems to respond to me." She took Peacemaker out of her boot and held it in her hand. She looked at it as if it could speak to her, but in reality, it wasn't helping as much as she wanted it to. "There's so many factors at risk here, but right now we just need to figure out how to get her back completely."

"Well, no." Wynonna turned her head to him, her brow furrowed. "The first thing you need to do is tell Waverly, I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that her sister is back from the dead." Wynonna nodded. She looked inside where the rest of the team was talking and working. "Come on, let's go back inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Currently working on the next chapter!  
> Also, happy father's day and happy pride month!!  
> tmblr: nymeria-danvers


	22. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been MIA for a really long time, and I have no excuse other than I procrastinated and then it got really hard for me to actually write. My English and Spanish courses this year have been a lot of essays and my brain is dry xD, but now I'm okay. I have a week off and I'll try my best to write in between filling college applications because I am a high school senior now and that's a thing I have to do. ;-;  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter

Wynonna entered the house. She looked at her sister who was talking to Nicole. She smiled. They were cute together, definitely cuter than Champ and her ever were. She took a deep breath. She didn't know how Waverly was going to react to the news that their sister was alive. It was going to be hard, but she didn't know how hard. Her sisters weren't very close, but they still played and got along.

"Waves can I talk to you for a second," Wynonna said. Waverly looked at Nicole muttering something and then followed her sister out of the room. They stood in the kitchen together.

"What is it," Waverly asked. She sensed something was wrong when she saw how worried her older sister was to tell her. It was rare for Wynonna to be nervous to tell her something. Her sister was hesitating. The younger girl started to worry, was her sister okay? Was she dying? "Wynonna, are you dying?"

"No," Wynonna answered, quickly, "I'm not dying, Waves. Listen, um, remember the woman we found?" Waverly nodded.

"Eve, yeah." Waverly's brow furrowed. What could Wynonna possible tell her about Eve that's so bad? "Is she a revenant? Is she evil?"

"Let me speak!" Waverly made a zipping motion on top of her mouth and motioned for her sister to continue speaking. "Okay, Eve is more than she says, well more than she knows. Eve is Willa." The dirty blonde shook her head in disbelief. Willa was dead, it couldn't be her.

"No way! She died! We saw it!"

"Did we really? We saw when she was taken, not when she died," Wynonna pointed out. Waverly shook her head again, taking a deep breath. She felt overwhelmed all of the sudden. Her head started to ache at the thought of her sister being back. It was a good thing, right? Nope, not in the slightest, at least for Waverly. "Are you okay?" The youngest Earp nodded slowly, her eyes filling with tears. Her sister engulfed her in a warm hug to calm her down. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Wynonna had no idea what she was talking about, well she did because it was a lot, but not as much as she knew. Willa was a terrible sister to Waverly, she tried to kill her, twice. Memories of walking on the beam of the barn and falling and memories of falling through the frozen lake flashed through her eyes. She wished she could be happy that the sister she had lost was back, but how could she when the only thing that was returning was her tormentor. She knew Wynonna would be happy to have Willa back, they were friends after all. The girl didn't know what to say or what to do. So, she decided to just ask the obvious questions.

"How do you know it's her," Waverly said, after gathering her voice. She pulled back from her sister's hug.

"She took Peacemaker and she killed that revenant in the woods." There was no denying that it was Willa, shooting Peacemaker is a big sign of proof. She still couldn't believe that Willa hadn't been killed. "But she doesn't remember anything from the past. She must've suppressed her memories because of the trauma, but we'll get them back." Waverly hoped that her revived sister took a long time to remember who she was. Maybe she could get the Willa she always wanted, the Willa Wynonna saw, not the Willa she had received.

"Wow," that was the girl could say. "I need time to think." Wynonna nodded and put her arm around her sister. "Alone." The brunette looked at her sister, she noticed that something was wrong, but she didn't know what, so she just nodded again and left. Waverly let her tears fall once her sister was out of sight. Everything was going well and now her stupid older sister was back.

"Are you okay," a voice said from the doorway. Waverly looked up and saw Nicole. She nodded silently. She saw the ginger approach, but she didn't have the heart to tell her to go. "Are you sure?" Waverly shook her head. Nicole quickly hugged her as she felt Waverly breaking down. She held her tight for comfort which the younger girl appreciated.

"I just got the worst news of my life, but Wynonna doesn't know because she's blinded by happiness," Waverly confessed. "My sister, Willa, might be back and I'm definitely not ready for that. She was terrible to me." Nicole held the shivering girl tighter.

"Why don't you tell your sister?"

"I can't, Willa and her were close, I don't want to ruin the best news she's heard in a while. You don't know how many times she probably dreamed of getting her older sister back. I think she'd be disappointed if I just flat out say that I wasn't excited to see my sister back."

"She loves you, okay. She will understand why you're upset about your sister returning. Also, it's not your fault that your sister was a bitch to you." Waverly looked up at the other girl and shrugged. Maybe Nicole was right, Wynonna couldn't be mad at her for feeling how she was feeling is she explained what she had gone through, or maybe she could. 

"A bitch? That's an understatement. There were so many times I was convinced that Willa was trying to kill me. I have a scar on my head from when she made me walk on beam in the barn. Not to mention she took my things and hid them a lot. I think the idea of me being sad made her happy." Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, tightly. She had never told someone about what she had gone through with Willa, it felt so nice to finally get it off her chest. 

"Are you sure she wasn't like a demon that was sent to torment you?" Weirdly enough that comment made Waverly giggle. Nicole smiled at the sound, it was her favorite sound in the world. "See that made you laugh, don't worry about worry about it. And besides, Willa doesn't remember the past so you could make the best of it and change her mind for when she remembers." Waverly nodded. The older girl was right, maybe she could change her older sister's mind about her.

***

The teens went back to school that Monday, having been absent for a couple of days because of the rescue mission. Nobody questioned them, since apparently nobody really cared, except for a few teachers that asked them about it. There were a few that were happy to be there, while the others just moped around the day as it passed. It was also a good day because college acceptance letters were going to start to arrive soon and that was something Alex had been waiting for since she filled out her applications. 

She wanted to go to a good school, she didn't have a top choice, but the ones that she applied to were good. Although, she had her eye on National City University, and it helped that she had visited the city; she liked it. The thought of going so far away was terrifying, but she knew Kara could visit whenever she wanted to, even if she didn't want to encourage her little sister using her powers like that. 

"How excited are you to get your college acceptance letters," Winn asked, suddenly. They were at lunchtime, all sitting together. Alex looked at Wynonna who shrugged. 

"Well, I can't speak for my friends," Alex said, "but I am very excited. I've been waiting for this time the entire year."

"Me too, and so have my parents," Dolls agreed. "I'll probably stay close, my parents don't want me to go too far away." 

"I'm not going to college," Doc informed. All the teens turned to look at him, except for his closest friends. They all knew about it, they had talked about; nothing would change his mind. "I think I'll stay and just look for a job. Purgatory has jobs that don't involve a college degree." 

"What about you Wynonna," Rosita asked. The woman in question raised her head from her meal and looked around. 

"I'm not going to college either, don't think I could. I need to stay here and try to break the Earp Curse." Wynonna sighed. They understood it wasn't easy being the Earp heir. Waverly looked at her older sister, she had no idea that she planned on not going to college; Gus had made fill so many applications. "It's not that important anyway, Nedley told me I could work at the Sheriff station." 

"What," Waverly inquired. "When was that? He hates it when you're in there." 

"A couple of days ago, after we brought you home. He said he could use some help with the whole demon situation." Wynonna shrugged. "And I know deep down that old man loves me." She laughed. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much when you leave," Kara said. Alex looked at her sister, sadly. 

"It's literally just Alex and Dolls who are leaving, and I'm sure they'll visit plenty. As for me and Doc, you guys are stuck with us forever." Kara glared at Wynonna, then laughed. The rest of the lunch period continued, they shifted the topic to happier and lighter things, trying their best to forget about the things that passed and the things that were to come. After it ended, they all went to class with promises of meeting after school. 

"Hey," Alex said, as soon as she caught up with Wynonna. "How are you feeling?" Wynonna shrugged. "Have you told your sister?" The brunette shook her head. "You can't hide it forever, it has to come into the light sometime." 

"I shouldn't say anything yet, not with the whole Willa thing and all the revenant madness," Wynonna said. "It's best that I keep it secret until we're all less overwhelmed." Alex nodded, her best friend was right. If her best friend told her secret to the rest of the gang, it could end up overwhelming them more than they already were; it could also throw off some plans they already had. 

"I mean, we're always overwhelmed," Alex pointed out. "And if we aren't, we're underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Wynonna rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Oh, come on that was a good one." She punched the older woman's arm in a joking manner. "Anyway, I don't we'll ever relax, but I do get your point, and it's your decision because it's your secret. I'll support you one hundred percent, and so will Waverly and Kara." 

"Yeah, I know. You guys are harder to shake off than mono." The best friends laughed at Wynonna's comparison. 

"Mhm, and you better appreciate it. Besides, we love you and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. Got it, Earp?" Alex put her hand out to her best friend, waiting for her response. 

"I do, Danvers." Wynonna slapped her best friend's hand and then put it around her shoulders, still holding. It was something they had done ever since they started their friendship, something intimate that always stayed between the two of them. No one ever saw them do it, otherwise, it would diminish their badass behavior, well so they thought. "God, what am I gonna do without you." 

"You have your sister, plus I'll be just one phone call away." Alex smiled at Wynonna. They walked down the empty hallway, not caring that they were late to class; they hadn't had a break in so long. 

***

Kara and Lena sat in the former's bedroom, doing some chemistry lab homework. The soft sound of Stevie Nick's Kind of a Woman playing in the background. They were happy to fall back into something so familiar. Even though some of them had hated going to school that day, they had to admit it was comforting to go back and act like normal teenagers. Kara was happy, even if she almost failed her Spanish quiz, luckily she didn't. And for the blonde, being in her room listening to soft music and doing homework with Lena made it a hundred times better. 

"Kara," Lena whispered, not wanting to destroy the soothing atmosphere. Kara hummed in response waiting for the older girl to continue. "What was the name of the experiment? I can't remember." 

"The forming of crystals in three solutions," Kara said. "It was a fairly easy name, how did you forget." The blonde giggled while Lena rolled her eyes. 

"I was distracted by the beauty in front of me." Lena looked at the other girl sweetly. Kara blushed slightly, biting her lip. Lena put down her notebook then scooted closer to her. They shared a loving kiss. Kara smiled into the kiss making it kinda hard to keep going. It was a rather sweet moment, a well needed moment. The brunette broke the kiss and gave Kara one last peck. 

"Was that an excuse to kiss me?" 

"Kind of." Both teens laughed. The bedroom door swung open to reveal Eliza on the other side. The woman knew of Kara's relationship and being the great mother she was, she was very supportive. 

"Kara, there's a boy asking to see you downstairs," she informed. Kara's brow furrowed, she wasn't expecting anybody. She looked at Lena, apologetically, then followed her adoptive mother downstairs. She finished going down the stairs to find Mike. Eliza left them alone, going into the kitchen to clean.

"What're you doing here?" Kara wrapped her arms around her middle, keeping as much distance from him as possible, she didn't want to give off the wrong idea. 

"I was just wondering if maybe we can go out on another date," he said, sweetly. "The first time we went out was really fun and I want it to happen again." Kara looked to the side awkwardly trying to find a way to let him down easily. She didn't have fun when they went out together, it was one of the most miserable experiences that she ever had. He was arrogant, annoying, and a little misogynistic. 

"Um, thanks but no thanks, Mike." She cleared her throat as she saw his face fall. "I really don't think we'd work out together and I didn't really have that much fun when we went for the first time." 

"Oh," he breathed out. "I just assumed, sorry." 

"It's okay, maybe we can be friends or something." Kara shrugged and waved her hand in front of her face. He pursed his lips and shrugged, leaving the house rather quickly. "What in the hell was that?" She shook her head and went upstairs. Lena was lying down in her bed, signing Bella Donna under her breath as it played on the speaker. "Enjoying Stevie Nicks?" Lena sat up, blushing. 

"Honey, I've listened to this since before you were even born," Lena joked. They were only a few months apart, well on Earth anyway because Kara was a little over twenty-five years older than her. 

"Funny." The blonde kissed the other girl's head after she sat down next to her. "You know I'm technically older than you."

"Sure," Lena scoffed. 

"I swear!" Kara laughed as Lena rolled her eyes. "How about I take you on a date and I'll tell you about it?" Lena smiled widely. 

"What sprung this one?" 

"Well, I like you and I've been thinking about it for a while." Lena raised her eyebrow. "Fine, you caught me. Mike came to visit and ask me out, but it was obviously no because I want to date you and be with you. I also want to tell you about my family and my life back on Krypton. And spend time with you and just-" She was cut off Lena's lips. It was a soft kiss. 

"Yeah, I'll go out with you," Lena said after she broke from their kiss. "I can't wait to know all about you." They kissed again, this time taking longer to separate. "I can't believe he came here to ask you out." 

"Either way, I was always gonna say no. I was rather taken by this girl." Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, she has long dark hair, the most amazing green eyes you've ever seen, pale skin, and she's really gorgeous." Lena gave Kara another kiss. "You're amazing."

"No, you are," Lena sighed, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by the end, I've gotten into Stevie Nicks (and Fleetwood Mac, hehe) xD. I started American Horror Story and I fell in love with their music thanks to my favorite with Misty Day, also that Supercorp scene at the end is kinda an homage to a scene from AHS, so if you watch it and you noticed good for you, I appreciate it.   
> Anyway, I always love your feedback and love, so send some my way. I hope you liked this chapter. Come bother me on social media  
> tumblr: nymeria-danvers


End file.
